Un Hashtag Una Historia
by OneMinuteBack
Summary: Recopilación de historias cortas inspiradas en hashtags. Parejas muy variadas, así que , créeme, encontrarás lo que estás buscando. Índice en el primer capítulo.
1. Índice

Hashtags:

#VineBuscandoCobreYEncontréOro [Drarry]

#SchoolIdolFestival [Linny]

#DeTalPadreTalHijoYLaManzanNuncaCaeLejosDelArbol [Drarry/Scorbus]

#HanahakiAU [Scorbus]

#ColoresAzules [Drarry]

#NoMeHagoResponsablePorMiLengua [Draco M/Theodore N.]

#TeAmodioFeapo [Severus S. / Sirius B.]

#CrushxSiempre [Drarry]

#MeAsustaPeroMeGusta [Scorpius M./James S.]

#SombrillasRotasYCabellosMojados [Ron W./Blaise Z.]

#SoloQueEnRealidadEsDiferente [Scorbus]

#SoyYoODeRepenteHaceMásCalor [Drarry]

#ConPacienciaYSalivitaElElefanteSeCojeALaHormiguita [Harco]

#ElAmorNoEsUnGuión [Linny]

#PorqueYoLoValgo [Lucius M/Remus L.]

#Ell sNoLoHarían [Pansmione]

#EresMioYSoloMePertenecesAMi [Harco]

#LaFiestaDeTeddy [Harco]

#Draconis [Draco M/Charlie W.]

#GargantaMétrica [Scorbus]

#ConquistaAlLeonGanandoteASuCachorro[Drarry]

#AlCaerLaNoche[James S./Scorpius M.]

#EnLaCosechaDePrimavera [Drarry]

#EntreQuidditchYEstrellas [Linny]

#EncantadorDeSerpientes [Harco]

#EsteEsNuestroÚltimoBaile [Drarry]

#HogwartsTeachers [Drarry]

#MásRazonesParaOdiarnos [Wolfstar]

#RompamosElHielo,Príncipe [Lucius M./ Sirius B.]

#ComoUnLoboVoyDetrasDeTi [Lucius M. / Remus L.]

#QuePasóAyer [Sirius B. / Severus S.]

#CuidandoNiños [Sirius B. / Severus S.]

#CambiandoCuerpos [Drarry]

#SecretosOQuizásNoLoSonTantoBajoLasSábanas [Scorbus]

#ElBienYElMal [Scorbus]

#EntrePastelesYCortinas [James S./Teddy L.]

#LosVampirosYLosHombresLoboNoSeLlevanBien [Harco]

#LaAdolescenciaEsPeorParaLosPadres [Severitus]

#Besayúname [Scorbus]

#SinQuererTeEstoyQueriendo [James S./Teddy L.]

#ElTamañoSíImporta [Drarry]

#ElValorDelSol [Harco]

#DejaDeAcosarme [Viktor K./Ron W.]

#NoLeTemasAlBasilisco [James S./Scorpius M.]

#RecuerdosDeVerano [Gellert G./Albus D.]

#DaddyKinkAndBubbles [Drarry]

#Áureo [Harco]

#UnPríncipeSinPrincesaNiCorona [Drarry]

#LaLuzAlFinalDelTúnel [Drarry]

#Frappé [Drarry]


	2. Chapter 1

**Hashtag:** #VineBuscandoCobreYEncontréOro  
 **Pareja:** Drarry.

* * *

Malfoy estaba ocultando algo.

Parecía que nadie se percataba de ello, pero Harry no era tonto, sabía que estaba tramando algo, y seguramente no era bueno. No había querido decirles nada a Hermione ni a Ron, porque ya había insinuado que Malfoy actuaba de manera extraña y le habían mirado como si estuviera loco, así que se había propuesto recabar pruebas, demostrar que el rubio realmente estaba maquinando algo peligroso y entonces le descubriría, y si sus amigos o Dumbledore no le creían, ya se encargaría él mismo de pararle los pies.

Miró hacia los lados, aunque la oscuridad no le favorecía en nada, y agudizó el oído para asegurarse de que sus compañeros de cuarto estaban dormidos. Extendió su mano, alcanzando su varita y el mapa del merodeador, cerrando de paso las cortinas de su cama.

— _Lumos —_ susurró quedamente—. _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas._

El mapa se dibujó frente a él, enseñándole los ya muy conocidos pasillos de Hogwarts. Su entrenada mirada buscó entre los pliegues del pergamino, hasta que dio con la mota que llevaba el nombre de Draco Malfoy, el cual se encontraba en el baño de Prefectos.

Harry frunció el ceño, extrañado. ¿Quién iba a darse un baño a esas horas de la noche?

Sacó la cabeza de entre las cortinas de la cama, asegurándose de que todos estaban en los brazos de Morfeo, para después salir con cuidado, alcanzando su capa de invisibilidad y dirigirse hacia el baño donde estaba Malfoy.

Dijesen lo que dijesen, él sabía que el rubio tramaba algo, y esa misma noche iba a averiguarlo.

Caminó por los pasillos con agilidad, mirando de vez en cuando el mapa del merodeador para asegurarse de que Filch o su gata no le pillasen, y que Malfoy no se movía del lugar.

— Jabón de menta —susurró cuando estuvo frente al baño. Era un suerte que fuese el capitán de Quidditch y supiera la contraseña del lugar.

Lo primero que notó nada más entrar fue que hacía un calor asfixiante y que había un denso vapor que apenas le dejaba ver a dos metros de distancia.

Avanzó con pasos inciertos, alegrándose de haber salido sin zapatos, porque estaba seguro de que en ese momento resonarían con demasiada fuerza en el lugar. Buscó al rubio con la mirada, pero no parecía haber rastro de él. Su vista bajó hacia el mapa para comprobarlo, y según este, Malfoy debería seguir dentro del baño.

Sus ojos se fijaron entonces la gran bañera que había a ras de suelo, pero tampoco había rastro del otro allí. Estaba a punto de quitarse la capa de invisibilidad de encima, porque hacía un calor de los mil demonios allí dentro, pero entonces un ruido llamó su atención.

Había sido un sonido quedo. Tan bajo que si no fuera por el silencio que reinaba en el lugar, no lo habría escuchado. Su mirada escaneó el lugar, y entonces, entre toda esa bruma sofocante, percibió una silueta en la pared que estaba a su derecha.

Reconoció a Malfoy, tumbado sobre un banco. Hubiera sido una estampa normal, sino fuera porque el chico estaba completamente desnudo, con su piel perlada en sudor y su mano derecha subiendo y bajando ritmicamente sobre su erección.

Harry tuvo ganas de huir, de girarse y salir corriendo hasta llegar a su habitación y encerrarse en la seguridad que le daban las gruesas cortinas de su cama.

En cambio, se quedó allí parado, en medio del baño, mirando de una forma absorta e hipnotizante a Draco Malfoy mientras se masturbaba. No podía apartar la mirada, y eso lo hacía sentirse agitado y enfermo al mismo tiempo.

El sonido volvió a repetirse, y esta vez pudo identificarlo perfectamente. Malfoy estaba gimiendo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para acompañar el sonido.

Debía irse de allí. Él no debería estar presenciando ese momento, pero había algo, en toda esa imagen, que lo tenía clavado en el suelo. Tal vez era la piel pálida Malfoy, que parecía relucir en medio de todo ese vapor, o cómo su cabello rubio caía desordenado sobre el banco de madera, o su pecho que parecía trastabillar con cada respiración, su vientre plano y sus piernas torneadas.

Harry se sentía mareado. El calor del lugar le estaba sofocando, notaba como las gotas de sudor viajaban por sus sienes y por su espalda. Abrió la boca, sintiendo que casi le costaba retener aire en sus pulmones.

— _Joder._

La mano de Malfoy aceleró sus movimientos, y Harry percibió como su pulso también se precipitaba con la acción. Había algo fascinante y mórbido en mirar al rubio en un momento tan intimo. Verlo allí, como cualquier otro adolescente, sin su habitual pose orgullosa, sin sus comentarios ácidos, ni su mirada calculadora. Solo era un chico normal en ese instante, llevándose a sí mismo al límite del placer.

Escuchó cómo volvía a gemir, esta vez mucho más fuerte, y por unos segundos creyó que el otro iba a correrse, pero Malfoy desaceleró el ritmo, con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo temblando, retrasando su dulce agonía.

Se removió en su sitio, siendo consciente de la dureza en sus propios pantalones. Su pene pulsaba contra la tela de su pijama con fuerza, palpitando con ansiedad. Se mordió el labio inferior, observando cómo el rubio volvía a su ritmo lento y decadente.

Estaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad, nadie podía verle, nadie sabía que estaba allí, y nadie tenía porqué enterarse de eso. Con ese pensamiento, sostuvo con su mano izquierda su varita, y el mapa del merodeador, que en ese momento estaba arrugado, y llevó su mano libre hacia su propia entrepierna.

Sabía que iba a arrepentirse de eso en cuanto saliese de allí. Estaba mal, pero Malfoy seguía ahí, acariciando su erección, jadeando y arqueando la espalda, y lo único que podía pensar Harry era en como se sentiría la piel del otro bajo su lengua o sus propias manos, cómo sería acariciarle o que Malfoy lo acariciase a él.

Era enloquecedor y absorbente, y Harry se encontró a sí mismo no queriendo que el momento terminase tan pronto.

— _Sí_ —gimió el rubio.

Lo vio tensarse, desde la punta de sus pies hasta los tendones en su cuello. Su mano subía y bajaba con un ritmo letal, mientras Harry intentaba acallar sus propios jadeos. Malfoy emitió un lloriqueo miserable y abrumador, y ese sonido fue lo que llevó a Harry directo al precipicio. Se obligó a sí mismo a no cerrar los ojos mientras el orgasmo le atacaba, observando con una fascinante excitación cómo Malfoy también estaba corriéndose con fuerza.

Su respiración salía temblorosa de entre sus labios. Contempló al rubio durante un momento más, quién ahora se encontraba tirado sobre el banco en una pose relajada y satisfecha. Sacó su mano de sus pantalones, y la realización de lo que acababa de hacer le golpeo con firmeza.

Había tenido un orgasmo mirando a Malfoy masturbarse.

Algo se revolvió en su estómago.

Se dio la vuelta, sin preocuparse si quiera de que sus pasos resonasen en el baño, y salió de allí con rapidez. En ese momento, no le importaba que alguien pudiese pillarlo a deshora por los pasillos, lo único que quería hacer era encerrarse en su habitación, y olvidar todo lo que había visto. Todo lo que había sentido. Llegó a la Torre de Gryffindor en un tiempo récord, murmuró la contraseña atropelladamente y subió hacia su cuarto corriendo. Se metió en la cama, cerrando las cortinas y sumergiéndose en las sabanas, como si eso fuese a hacerle desaparecer del planeta.

Aún podía notar que sus pantalones estaban húmedos y sucios, pero Harry no quería mirarlo y que lo que había hecho se hiciese más real dentro de su mente. Solo quería dormir, y dejar eso como un sueño pasajero.

Cuando consiguió su objetivo, y logró quedarse dormido, lo hizo pensando en gemidos, piel pálida y ojos grises.

* * *

 _Bueeeeno_

 _Creo que he empezado un poco fuerte ¿no? JAJA._

 _Afortunada o desafortunadamente, esto es lo único que se me ocurrió al leer el Hashtag_ _y creo que lo engloba bastante bien, porque Harry fue buscando una cosa, y se encontró otra completamente diferente, aunque para él no fuera oro, se que para vosotros sí lo es, así que aquí lo tenéis xD_

 _Intentaré subir al menos un Hashtag por día, algunos me costaran más que otros, pero la intención estará allí._

 _¡Espero que os haya gustado!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hashtag:** #SchoolIdolFestival  
 **Pareja:** Linny

* * *

Todo eso pintaba a locura.

Todo había empezado con un emotivo discurso por parte de McGonagall, quien ahora era directora de Hogwarts, al inicio de curso. Eso no había sido raro, porque el mundo mágico había terminado una guerra hacía poco tiempo, y la gente aún estaba reconstruyéndose. Que apelase a la unión de las cuatro casa tampoco había sonado como un disparate, porque eso había sido algo que siempre había estado presente pero que nunca se había llevado a cabo a la hora de la práctica.

El _quid_ de la cuestión estaba en que la directora les había pedido ayuda a varios miembros de cada casa, con la finalidad de formar por fin una escuela consagrada y unida. Entonces, Charlotte Clarke, una alumna de Hufflepuff que era un año menor que ella, había sugerido que podrían hacer un concurso musical, donde participasen todos los alumnos. A la antigua profesora de Trasformaciones le había parecido buena idea, y había puesto como regla principal que los grupos de alumnos que se presentasen al concurso debían estar compuestos por al menos tres casas diferentes.

A Ginny le había parecido divertido al principio, así que había cogido a Romilda Vane, y a Natalie McDonald de su propia casa, a Mandy Brocklehurst de Ravenclaw, y a Susan Bones de Hufflepuff y habían decidido formar un grupo para poder participar.

Luego todo se había vuelto tedioso.

Habían discutido sobre la canción que iban a interpretar, sobre el nombre de su grupo, sobre la ropa que iban a usar y sobre la coreografía.

— Podríamos llamarnos "Cuties" —sugirió Romilda. Ginny estuvo a punto de darle un zapatillazo.

— Eso es nombre de hamster.

— Propón tú uno entonces.

La pelirroja lo pensó durante un momento y al final se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué tal W.A.L.L? —cuestionó.

— ¿W.A.L.L?

— We Are Love Live —explicó, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de Natalie y Mandy.

— A mi me gusta —opinó Susan.

Romilda no dijo nada, pero terminó por resignarse.

Una vez que dejaron de discutir, todo había sido divertido de nuevo.

Se lo había pasado bien, y su competitividad había hecho que ella y sus amigas se esforzasen al máximo. Sobretodo cuando el grupito de Astoria Greengrass se había metido con ellas, diciéndoles que no tenían ninguna posibilidad de ganar el concurso. A pesar de esa soterrada rivalidad, debía admitir que el plan de la directora había funcionado, porque el ambiente en la competición era relajado.

Unos meses después, una docena de grupos se encontraban en le gran salón. Los profesores habían eliminado las mesas para la ocasión, y habían trasformado un gran escenario. Todos los alumnos que no participasen en el concurso se encontraban como público.

— ¿Habéis visto a Pansy Parkinson? —murmuró Romilda.

Ginny alzo su mirada hacia la susodicha, fijándose en que su grupo, que también era el de Astoria, habían trasformado su uniforme escolar. Su camisa blanca se trasparentaba, dejando ver su sostén por debajo, su falda se había acortado y apenas cubría sus piernas, y llevaban unas medias de encaje del mismo color que la camisa. Vio cómo McGonagall se escandalizaba al verlas, lo que no era para menos.

— Alguien debería decirles que todavía estamos en invierno.

— ¡Y con todos ustedes: W.A.L.L!

Su grupo subió al escenario, ganándose cientos de aplausos y vítores. Al principio se esforzó por hacerlo todo perfecto, pero a mitad de la actuación se dio cuenta de que lo importante era disfrutar del momento, más que ganar el concurso, así que se dispuso divertirse más que nada.

Cuando terminó, su respiración era temblorosa y la adrenalina mantuvo su corazón latiendo rápido. Las chicas se abrazaron contentas, satisfechas por la actuación que habían hecho.

— ¡Y la siguiente es Luna Lovegood!

Ginny se apartó de sus amigas en cuando escuchó el nombre de la rubia. Salió de la zona donde estaban los participantes, para dirigirse a uno de los lados donde estaba el público.

Luna llevaba una túnica de inspiración japonesa, de color blanco con flores de cerezo estampadas en ella. Su cabello rubio y largo caía en bucles sobre su espalda y había pequeñas flores blancas entrelazadas en él. Ella empezó a dar vueltas sobre el escenario. Al principio no parecían tener mucho sentido, pero pronto se formo un patrón de danza grácil y sutil. Luna mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras lo hacía, y una pequeña sonrisa enmarcaba su boca.

La respiración de Ginny se había sosegado, pero su corazón aún seguía latiendo a una velocidad alarmante. Sentía que ella misma sonreía mientras la miraba.

La música sonaba de manera cándida y tranquila y Luna daba vueltas, y vueltas, con las pliegues de su túnica danzando, su expresión calmada y sus movimientos volátiles. Parecía etérea. Ginny no podía parar de observarla, no podía despegar su mirada de ella ni un solo instante.

Cuando la canción terminó, y la rubia detuvo sus movimientos, el publico se quedo en silencio durante un instante, para luego empezar a aplaudir con fuerza.

McGonagall anunció al ganador, que resultaron ser un grupo de chicas formado por Hufflepuff principalmente. A Ginny eso no podía importarle menos, no cuando Luna se había acercado a ella, para sonreirle de esa manera delicada y ligera.

— Estás muy guapa —le dijo la rubia, con sus ojos grises y soñadores.

Ella pensó que era Luna la que estaba preciosa.

Ginny en cambio... Ella solo estaba enamorada.

* * *

 _Pueees aquí estoy, por segunda vez en el día (¿O tercera?)_

 _Primero, he de disculparme si esto no os recuerda para nada a School Idol, pero la verdad es que hasta ayer no sabía ni qué era, con lo cual no podía escribir nada dentro de ese universo porque no sé de qué va, y adaptarlo al fandom de Harry Potter ha sido un reto para mi, por no hablar de que nunca había escrito un Linny._

 _Solo espero haber hecho justicia a ambas partes._

 _No creo que me de tiempo de escribir ningún Hashtag más, así que: ¡nos vemos mañana!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Hashtag:** #DeTalPadreTalHijoYLaManzanNuncaCaeLejosDelArbol  
 **Pareja:** Drarry / Scorbus

* * *

Si alguien le hubiera dicho alguna vez, que iba a ser el consuegro de Draco Malfoy se habría desmayado de tanto reírse.

Harry no lo había visto venir, y nadie podía culparle por ello. Se había pasado siete años de su vida escuchando a Albus renegar de Scorpius Malfoy, de lo antipático, presuntuoso, y pedante que era. Que no lo aguantaba, que se metía con él, que hacía trampa cuando jugaban al Quidditch, que su padre le compraba las notas, que no hacía más que pavonearse por ahí como si fuera el dueño de Hogwarts. Que lo detestaba con todo su ser y que si la eutanasia fuese legal, él ya le habría administrado una a Malfoy para hacerle un favor al mundo. Que era arrogante, altivo, creído, despectivo, engreído, desdeñoso, repulsivo y gilipollas. Sobretodo era gilipollas

Su padre lo comprendía mejor que nadie. Él mismo había tenido que aguantar a un Malfoy durante todos sus años escolares. Sabía lo que sentí su hijo. Con lo cual, nunca le decía nada cada vez que su hijo le enviaba una carta o se pasaba todas las vacaciones de verano quejándose de Malfoy, al contrario, él agravaba la situación dándole la razón a Albus y añadiendo insultos de su propia cosecha.

Y al día siguiente, se había encontrado a su hijo casado con Scorpius Malfoy, aquel ser abominable.

Bueno, puede que no fuese en un día, sino en el transcurso de un par de años desde que su hijo se graduó en Hogwarts, pero para él ese tiempo había pasado como un parpadeo.

Su mente todavía no era capaz de asimilarlo, aún encontrándose allí, en medio del banquete de la boda de su hijo, quien en este momento se encontraba bailando un vals con Malfoy, su ahora esposo, sonriendo alegremente y mirándose con amor.

Por mucho que Harry observase esa imagen, seguía sin creérselo.

Un ruido sordo y retumbante le sacó de sus pensamientos en un solo segundo, haciendo que se sobresaltase ridículamente y que su corazón latiese a una velocidad desbocada. Giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, que era desde donde había venido el sonido, solo para encontrarse a Draco Malfoy con una botella de champán recién descorchada —de ahí habría venido el ruido, seguramente—, y con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara.

— Casi me da un ictus del susto —se quejó apretadamente, intentando calmar su pulso.

Malfoy le miró desdeñosamente, sin sentir ni el más mínimo arrepentimiento.

— Para que te dé un ictus, primero tendrías que tener cerebro —replicó, bebiendo de su copa—. Así que no te preocupes, que de eso no te vas a morir.

— Hazle un favor al mundo y mátate.

— Descuida, ahora me lo apunto en la agenda.

— ¿No tienes una esposa con la cual pasearte por ahí con cara de asco? —pinchó Harry con malicia—. Ah, no, espera... Si te dejó por otro.

— Al menos me dejó por otro y no por _otra._ Aunque viéndote es normal que la comadrejilla se haya hecho lesbiana. Yo en su lugar me hubiera hecho monje en el Himalaya.

 _Qué hijo de la gran puta,_ pensó, aunque se moría de ganas por decirlo en voz alta.

Le arrebató la botella de champán bruscamente, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del rubio. Harry le retó a decirle algo, porque así tendría excusa cuando le rompiese la botella en la cabeza.

— ¿Cómo estáis por aquí?

Miró a Albus de forma resentida. Estaba en una mesa vacía, que solo ocupaban Malfoy y él en ese momento. Unas horas antes esa mesa había alojado a los miembros más cercanos de la familia de los recién casados, pero en ese instante todos estaban bailando, así que solo habían quedado ellos dos.

— Todo lo bien que puedo estar con ciertas... _compañías_ —respondió el rubio a su lado. Harry intentó armarse de paciencia.

— Padre, es el día de mi boda —recriminó Scorpius—. No quiero escándalos.

— Te dije que deberías haberte casado en un lugar más cerca de San Mungo.

Mira, en eso estaban de acuerdo. Alguien iba a terminar ingresado en el hospital ese día.

Pasadas un par de horas, terminó por resignarse. Y por emborracharse. Había terminado él solo con todas las botellas de champán de su mesa y las de alrededor. Malfoy se había levantado en algún momento de la noche para bailar con Andrómeda y para su fortuna, no había vuelto a su mesa. Eso dejaba a Harry un gran espacio para ahogar sus penas.

Se puso en pie, tambaleándose hacia los servicios. Chocó un par de veces con alguna que otra silla, pero al final pudo llegar a su destino con éxito. Dentro del baño se encontró a la figura de Malfoy inclinada hacia el lavaba-manos, mojándose el rostro. El rubio se irguió con los ojos cerrados, con su cuerpo oscilando hacia delante y hacia atrás, signo de que estaba tan alcoholizado como él.

— ¿Por qué sigues vivo? —le preguntó el rubio cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia allí.

— Eso mismo me estoy preguntando yo.

— No se qué es lo que ha visto mi hijo en el tuyo. Es decir, él es igual que tú, y tú eres... eres tú.

— Y luego me llaman a mi elocuente —se burló Harry—. Y que conste que el pensamiento es mutuo.

— Perdona —replicó el otro en un balbuceo casi incoherente, mientras le clavaba el dedo incide en el pecho—, pero yo soy una persona es-escepio...exespinal...excepcional —terminó por pronunciar.

— Va más borracho que yo, y eso ya es decir.

Malfoy soltó una carcajada. De repente su dedo indice se había trasformado en toda la palma de su mano sobre su pecho, y eso le hizo darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba el rubio de él, de que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, seguramente por el alcohol, y que tenía una pequeñas pecas en el puente de la nariz que se le estaban antojando muy graciosas.

— Tienes pecas —se mofó, mientras pasaba un dedo por el entrecejo de Malfoy, descendiendo hacia el puente de su nariz hasta llegar a la punta de esta, y luego pasando a su labio superior, y luego al inferior.

Y después se había inclinado a besarle.

Y Malfoy estaba correspondiendole.

— Creo que empiezo a ver qué es lo que ha visto Scorpius en tu familia —murmuró contra su boca.

Harry llevó su mano hacia la nuca del otro, dándole otro beso como respuesta. Uno que rápidamente se volvió demasiado tórrido y excitante para su propio bien.

— ¿Se puede saber qué espectáculo es este? —el moreno se apartó de Malfoy, con la respiración ahogada y más mareado que nunca. Se dio la vuelta, solo para encontrarse a su hijo de brazos cruzados, mirándole como si fuera un niño que había sido pillado robando una galleta —. ¿En serio tenéis que enrollaros en medio de los baños como si fuerais adolescentes hormonados, el día de mi boda?

— No eres el más indicado para hablar de eso —replicó.

Su hijo era quien se había casado con un Malfoy, no él. No tenia derecho a recriminarle nada.

— Luego no me vengas con tus charlas de: "¿Qué le has visto a ese chico?. Estás cometiendo un error". Que ves la paja en ojo ajeno pero no ves la viga en el tuyo.

— Albus, estoy muy borracho para que me des uno de tus discursos morales.

El menor le fulminó con la mirada, negando con la cabeza.

— Recuerda esa frase mañana —le espetó, encaminándose hacia la salida —. Y que conste que voy a esconder todas tus pociones para la resaca.

— Sí, papá —se burló.

Su hijo salió del lugar no sin antes dar un portazo dramático que le sacó una carcajada. Una vez que volvieron a estar a solas, se giró para encarar a Draco.

— ¿Por donde íbamos?

— Por que necesitamos ir a un lugar más privado.

Harry sonrió brillantemente.

Empezaba a gustarle este Malfoy.

* * *

 _Pueeeeees ya estoy aquí._ _No os doy tiempo a que me echéis de menos jajaja._

 _Aquí tenéis un nuevo Hashtag, y una nueva historia. Sé que el Hashtag implicaba al Drarry y al Scorbus, pero era un poco complicado darle la misma importancia a las dos parejas, así que elegí al Drarry como principal y a Albus y Scorpius como pareja secundaria._

 _Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado._

 _¡Nos vemos más tarde, que aun me queda otra historia por publicar!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hashtag:** #HanahakiAU  
 **Pareja:** Scorbus

* * *

Hubiera sido mejor no haberse levantado de la cama.

Le dolía el pecho, la sienes le latían, sentía un pinchazo en la garganta cada vez que tragaba saliva, junto con un sabor rancio que no se le quitaba de la boca, le ardían los ojos, su rostro estaba caliente y palpitante y tenía un sueño que se moría.

— ¿Crees que a Liz le gustará mi regalo?

Pero su dolor físico no se comparaba al dolor interno que sentía cuando escuchaba hablar a Scorpius de la chica que le gustaba. En esos momentos era cuando realmente quería morirse.

— Supongo —contestó desapasionado.

En otras circunstancias habría animado a su mejor amigo, le habría dicho que sí, que a Liz iba a encantarle su regalo y que seguramente aceptaría ir a Hogsmade ese fin de semana, donde tendría una cita y ella por fin aceptaría ser su novia. Porque Albus era tonto y solo a él se le ocurría alentar al chico del que estaba enamorado a los brazos de otra persona.

Un ataque de tos irrumpió todos sus desalentadores pensamientos. El pecho se le apretó con fuerza, causándole un gran dolor, parecía que su garganta estaba en llamas y su estómago se revolvió con fuerza. Una arcada le atacó, haciéndole estremecer. Sentía que algo estaba trepando por su pecho, y por un momento pensó que iba a vomitar. Con un último y fuerte tosido, eso que a Albus le había estado rasgando el pecho y la garganta, salió despedido por su boca, danzando en el aire con gracia, hasta que se posó en su libro de Pociones.

La tos había cesado de repente, y Albus se quedó mirando aquello que había expulsado de su interior, con una mueca sumamente extrañada.

— ¿Eso es un pétalo de rosa? —preguntó Scorpius a su lado, su voz sonando tan sorprendida como él.

Alzó una mano temblorosa, cogiendo el pétalo, notando su tacto aterciopelado en la yema de sus dedos.

— Sí.

— Vale, creo que es hora de que vayamos a la enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey no había sabido que decirle. Le había mirado de manera asombrada y casi fascinada. Le había instado a quedarse ingresado en la enfermería, por si acaso sus síntomas empeoraban, pero era fin de semana, y Scorpius había salido a su cita con Liz.

El chico al principio no había querido ir, alegando que, con lo enfermo que estaba Albus, era más prudente quedarse a su lado. Al moreno le había conmovido ese gesto, pero luego se recriminó a sí mismo, porque era obvio que su amigo no hacía eso de una manera romántica, no de la manera que a él le gustaría que lo hiciese, así que le había animado a que fuese a su cita con esa chica.

Y ahora Scorpius estaba en Hogsmade, acompañado de la chica que le gustaba, mientras Albus estaba sentado en la Torre de Astronomía, sintiéndose morir. Y no lo decía en un sentido figurado. Madame Pomfrey le había dicho qué era exactamente lo que le ocurría, y no había sido nada esperanzador.

Un ya conocido ataque de tos le convulsionó el cuerpo. El dolor se expandió por su pecho, tan recio que varias lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Un minuto de agonía después, consiguió arrojar un conjunto de pétalos por la boca.

Al principio solo habían sido pétalos sueltos, que ahora se habían convertido en corolas, y pronto empezaría a expulsar flores enteras. Eso es lo que le había dicho Pomfrey. Eso, y que solo habían tres formas de remediar esa enfermedad. La más fatídica sería morir. Pronto sus pulmones se llenarían de flores, que crearían raíces en su interior y terminarían asfixiandolo. Otra opción era operarse. Podían quitarle todas las flores de dentro, pero con ellas también se extinguirían sus sentimientos. Ya no estaría enfermo, pero tampoco estaría enamorado. La posibilidad más remota que quedaba era que Scorpius correspondiese sus sentimientos.

Su cuerpo volvió a convulsionarse, pero esta vez no era por la tos, sino por el llanto.

No supo en qué momento se había quedado dormido en la Torre de Astronomía, aunque al despertarse y encontrarse a sí mismo en la enfermería del colegio, supuso que más que dormirse, se había desmayado.

— ¿Albus?

El aludido intentó enfocar la vista en la voz temblorosa que le había llamado, encontrándose con un pálido y preocupado Scorpius. Intentó responder, pero su garganta solo emitió un graznido doloroso. Un segundo después, sintió cómo su amigo se abalanzaba contra él, abrazándolo y llorando desconsoladamente sobre su pecho. La acción le dolió por lo brusco que había sido el rubio, pero se sentía tan bien tener a Scorpius cerca, que no encontraba las ganas para quejarse.

— Estaba tan preocupado —sollozó el otro—. Cuando me dijeron que estabas en la enfermería y te vi tan...inerte. No puedo... Yo no puedo vivir sin ti, Al.

Esas palabras causaron estragos en él. Había una parte interna que se regocijaba al escucharlo, y luego había otra parte de él, mucho más grande y afilada, que dolía. Dolía como el infierno.

Madame Pomfrey entró en ese momento. Le hizo algunos chequeos y le administró varias pociones que Albus sabía que no funcionarían pero que ingirió igualmente. Scorpius permaneció a su lado en todo momento, con las mejillas coloreadas y húmedas por las lágrimas que no se había molestado en secar apropiadamente, observándolo en todo momento con atención.

Albus se sentía exhausto, tanto física como mentalmente. Estaba en su punto de quiebre. Así que cuando se quedaron a solas, miró a su amigo con una cansada desesperanza.

— Estoy enamorado de ti —le dijo sin ánimo.

No lo había esperado, pero confesarlo le había quitado un gran peso de encima.

— Lo sé. Ahora... lo sé.

Una parte ilusa de él esperó a que Scorpius dijera algo más, pero no fue así. Soltó un suspiro consumido por el agotamiento.

— ¿Cómo ha ido tu cita con Liz?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Liz aquí? —cuestionó el rubio con el ceño fruncido, para luego negar con la cabeza. Albus solo se encogió de hombros—. Ella ya no es importante.

— Creía que te gustaba —objetó. Una parte de él también debía ser masoquista.

Scorpius le envió una mirada que no supo descifrar, antes de ver como volvía a negar.

— Te lo decía en serio —comentó. Albus le observó sin entender—. Eso de que no puedo vivir sin ti. Cuando me dijeron que tal vez no ibas a despertar yo... me di cuenta de muchas cosas.

Algo en su pecho se arremolino, y por primera vez en día no tuvo nada que ver con el dolor. Era algo cálido y vibrante, algo expectante que le puso los pelos de punta.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó en un balbuceo tonto.

Su amigo sonrió, poniéndose de pie para sentarse en el borde de su cama, mucho más cerca de él.

— Sí —afirmó convencido.

Albus le observó durante unos segundos. Los ojos grises de Scorpius le miraban como siempre había deseado desde que lo conoció a los once años: con amor.

El dolor se desvaneció como un gota cayendo en medio del mar.

* * *

 _¡Me estoy volviendo loca! En serio, tengo tantas historias en la cabeza que ya no sé ni qué estoy actualizando. Voy a desgastar el botón de "publicar" a este paso jajaja._

 _Creo que me estoy aficionando fuertemente al Scorbus. No sé, me gusta. Es una pareja fácil de escribir, porque hay tantas posibilidades con ellos. Y esta historia en particular me ha gustado escribirla porque hace poco vi un fic que trataba precisamente sobre el Hanahaki (no lo he leído, pero creo recordar que era un Drarry), y me llamó mucho la atención, y pensé en escribir algo sobre eso, pero sentía que estaba robando la idea de otro/a autor/a, así que lo dejé pasar, peeeeeero ahora he tenido la excusa perfecta. Nadie me puede acusar de nada, yo solo cumplo órdenes jajaja. Solo espero que mi historia no se parezca mucho a esa que vi por aquí, no me gustaría tener problemas con la ley. Yo soy inocente, digan lo que digan._

 _En fin, voy a seguir escribiendo, porque creo que mi cordura mental va en declive._

 _Hasta...¿después? No sé si podré subir alguna hashtag más, pero se intentará._


	6. Chapter 5

**Hashtag:** #ColoresAzules  
 **Pareja:** Drarry

* * *

Desde hacía exactamente dos semanas, el color favorito de Harry era el azul. Sobretodo cuando el azul pálido se mezclaba con una piel nívea, unos ojos grises y un cabello albino. Era una combinación maravillosa.

— Harry, ¿podemos hablar seriamente?. A poder ser, sin que estés en las nubes.

Desvió su mirada de la mesa de enfrente, solo para concentrarla en Hermione, que le miraba exasperada.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— ¿Sobre el hecho de que vas a participar en el Torneo de los Tres magos, tal vez?

Sí, eso era un tema a debatir. Sobretodo porque su nombre no debería haber estado en el cáliz de fuego, y sabía que debería estar preocupado por ello, pero en ese momento su mente tenía otro dilema mucho más prioritario: El Baile de Navidad.

El Torneo de los Tres Magos, a parte de traerle la fatídica noticia de tener que competir en él, también había traído buenas noticias, y una de ella era la escuela Beauxbatons y su campeón: Draco Malfoy.

Todos los estudiantes de la escuela francesa parecía singularmente refinados, pero Draco estaba a otro nivel. Él destacaba entre la gente. Cualquier alumno, fuese de Hogwarts o no, admitiría que el rubio tenía algo inusualmente atrayente en él, y Harry no iba a ser diferente al resto.

Recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto, con su túnica de color azul pálido, su cabello albino perfectamente peinado, ese saber estar y esa sonrisa embaucadora.

¿Cómo iba a resistirse a eso?

Harry supo desde el primer momento que, de tener que ir al baile con alguien, lo haría con Draco Malfoy. El problema era que apenas faltaba una semana para la fecha tan esperada y eso tenía a todos los adolescentes actuando como colegiales enamorados. Harry aun no había dado el paso decisivo de invitar al rubio a ser su pareja, y no es que no quisiera, era que su cerebro parecía convertirse en mantequilla cuando llegaba el momento de invitarle a ir con él.

También estaba el hecho de que el francés tenía una larga y exhaustiva cola de admiradores detrás de él. Estaba el rumor de que Draco aún no tenía pareja, y había rechazado todas las invitaciones que había recibido hasta ese momento, lo cual le alegraba y al mismo tiempo le desalentaba.

¿Y si le rechazaba?

Su autoestima no iba a poder sobrevivir a eso.

— ¡Harry James Potter!

El aludido se sobresaltó, volviendo rápidamente a la realidad. Hermione le miraba enfadada.

— Perdón —le dijo, con una sonrisa inocente.

— Déjalo, mujer —intervino Ron a su lado—, ¿no ves que está preocupado mirando al _"Oh-la-lá"_?

— No lo llames así —se quejó, aunque no pudo negar la afirmación que había hecho por él.

— ¿Cuándo vas a invitarle a salir?

Su mirada captó un movimiento por detrás de Hermione, y su corazón se saltó un latido al ver al motivo de sus suspiros levantarse de la mesa de Ravenclaw, para dirigirse a la salida del Gran Salón en solitario, lo cual era sumamente extraño, porque el rubio normalmente siempre iba acompañado de un grupo de amigos de su escuela, así que Harry debía aprovechar la oportunidad.

— Ahora —anunció, con decisión.

Se levantó de su propia mesa, escuchando de fondo como Hermione se quejaba por lo inconsciente que estaba siendo. Atravesó las puertas hacia la salida, y sus ojos escanearon los pasillos con frenesí en busca del francés. Lo encontró a su lado derecho, parado en medio del corredor, hablando con alguien. Draco estaba de espaldas a él, así que al único que podía ver era a Blaise Zabini, que en ese momento estaba diciéndole algo al rubio. Harry se acercó lentamente, lo suficiente para captar la conversación.

— Te agradezco la invitación —escuchó que decía Draco —, y es halagador, la verdad. Pero voy a tener que rechazarlo.

— Ya.

— Lo siento mucho.

— No importa. Adiós.

Zabini pasó por su lado con el rostro lleno de decepción.

El estómago de Harry cayó al suelo. Era cruel, pero parte de él se regocijaba ante el rechazo que le había dado al italiano. La otra parte le decía que no se alegrase tanto, porque él iba a seguir el mismo camino.

— Hola.

Parpadeó con rapidez, regresando al presente.

Draco Malfoy estaba parado frente a él, mirándole y sonriendole con amabilidad.

Su estómago fue desde sus pies hacia su garganta de golpe. Tuvo la necesidad de mirar a su alrededor, para cerciorarse de que realmente Draco estaba dirigiéndose a él, pero sus ojos grises no dejaban lugar a dudas.

Harry quiso contestar. De hecho abrió la boca para hacerlo, pero su cerebro y su lengua no parecían estar conectados entre sí, y lo único que salió de sus labios fue un suspiro tembloroso.

— Oye, Draco —llamó alguien a su espalda —, ¿vienes o qué?

El aludido miró sobre su hombro, y luego volvió su vista hacia Harry.

— Hasta luego —se despidió, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

¿Se podía ser más patético?. Lo dudaba.

En ese instante lo único que quería hacer era desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Tal vez debería atarse una piedra al cuello y dejarse hundir en el Lago Negro.

Sí, eso sonaba fantástico.

Harry mantuvo su atmósfera deprimida durante los tres días siguientes. Todavía no podía creer que hubiera dejado pasar una oportunidad tan buena de poder invitar a Draco a ir al baile con él. Le había hablado. ¡A él!. Y Harry no había podido pronunciar ni un solo sonido. Era desalentador.

Caminaba a paso apesadumbrado por la biblioteca, buscando un libro para un trabajo de Trasformaciones que obviamente no le apetecía hacer, pero Hermione ya le había echado la bronca y tal vez, si se centraba en sus deberes, dejaría de pensar en lo penoso que era.

Giró por uno de los pasillos, y acto seguido su cuerpo se paralizó por completo.

Al fondo del pasillo estaba Draco, ojeando un libro con interés. Vestía con su habitual uniforme azul pálido que parecía haber sido diseñado por y para él. No estaba haciendo nada en especial, pero a su alrededor había una aura natural de elegancia que hacía a Harry suspirar.

Algo debió llamar la atención del rubio, porque levantó la vista y la clavó en él. Le vio sonreir y acercarse a él con un caminar grácil y pausado.

A Harry le estaba costando respirar.

— Hola —saludó cuando llegó hasta su altura—. Eres Harry Potter ¿no?

Oh, Merlín. Su nombre sonaba tan bonito con ese ligero acento francés.

Sentía que se iba a derretir como un helado de chocolate en medio del desierto. No iban a quedar ni las gafas de él.

 _Contesta_ , se ordenó mentalmente, _por lo que más quiera en este mundo. Di algo._

— Sí —pronunció a duras penas.

— Encantado.

Draco le tendió la mano, y puede que su cerebro no le hiciese caso, pero su cuerpo si estaba más dispuesto a reaccionar, así que la estrechó con rapidez, notando lo suave y cálida que era la piel del otro.

— ¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile? —le preguntó Draco.

Harry tragó en seco ante la pregunta. Esta era su oportunidad perfecta. Pasase lo que pasase, tenía que invitarle al baile.

— No.

Lo malo es que su lengua solo era capaz de pronunciar monosílabos.

— ¿En serio? —parecía genuinamente sorprendido—. Yo tampoco

— Ah —articuló estúpidamente.

Estaba haciendo el ridículo, por segunda vez.

Que alguien le matase ya, por favor.

— ¿Te gustaría venir al baile conmigo? —tartamudeó con rapidez, en un destello de determinación que le cruzó por el cuerpo.

Draco le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no hubiera esperado esa declaración.

Se preparó mentalmente para el rechazo.

— Sí.

— ¿Qué?

Los labios del rubio tiraron hacia arriba, en una sonrisa divertida.

— He dicho que sí. Me gustaría ir al baile contigo.

— _Oh_ —suspiró Harry, sin poder creerlo.

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada.

— Nos vemos en el baile, entonces.

— Sí, claro... En el baile.

Le vio sonreír por ultima vez, antes de abandonar el pasillo.

Harry se quedó allí parado durante un momento más, con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos y las piernas temblando.

Tenía que conseguir una túnica de gala azul.

* * *

 _¿Ya os habéis cansado de mi? xD_

 _Creo que debo ser la autora más activa de toda la plataforma. Aunque no os lo creáis, llevo una dinámica de: empiezo a escribir, termino una historia, la publico, leo el siguiente hashtag, empiezo a escribir... Y así continuamente. No es que me moleste, porque la verdad es que mi imaginación va a toda marcha hoy, así que..._

 _Tenía mis reservas con este hashtag, porque lo primero que pensé es que era fácil, pero luego leí la pareja y me dije: ¿Cómo voy a relacionar el color azul con el Drarry? Es decir, puedo relacionar el color rojo, el dorado, el plateado, el gris, el verde. Incluso el rosa, si me pones. ¿Pero el azul? Así que mi primera opción fue escribir un AU, pero ese es el camino fácil, y la vida sin complicaciones no es divertida. Y de repente, vino Merlín en su infinita sabiduría y me dije: ¡Beauxbatons! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Era eso o Ravenclaw._

 _Y este es el resultado._

 _¿Creéis que me dará tiempo a terminar otro Hashtag? Vamos a intentarlo._


	7. Chapter 6

**Hashtag:** #NoMeHagoResponsablePorMiLengua  
 **Pareja:** Draco Malfoy / Theodore Nott

 _Nota: Se podría decir que esta historia está dentro del universo de mi historia "Perfección". Los que la hayáis leído, ya os imaginaréis por dónde va. Los que no lo hayan hecho, pues que vayan a mi perfil y la lean. Al final pondré una nota un poco más explicativa sobre el tema._

* * *

La firma de su padre siempre había sido muy bonita.

Draco recordó cuándo su padre le había explicado la importancia de una firma en un papel. Debía ser elegante, y refinada. Que mostrase autoridad y distinción. Una firma decía quién eras. En realidad, si lo pensaba bien, para su padre prácticamente todo decía quién eras, por eso necesitaba controlar hasta el último ápice de su existencia y las de todos a su alrededor.

— ¿Estás bien?

La voz de Theodore era suave. Siempre había sido así. Draco podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había visto a Nott alterado. Cualquiera que lo viera desde fuera, diría que no le daba importancia a nada, pero Draco lo conocía, y sabía cuán observador podía llegar a ser Theo, cómo podía mantener todo bajo control y cómo se preocupaba de cada detalle en torno a su vida. Y aún así, su voz era como un suave murmullo primaveral.

— Sí.

No mentía. En ese momento, estaba bien. Era después cuando iba a estar mal. Cuando el curso escolar terminase y él tuviera que volver a casa, el hogar donde había crecido y que ahora era propiedad del Señor Tenebroso, solo para dejar que le marcase como si fuese de su propiedad, y tener que vivir como un prisionero en su propia habitación. A partir de ahí, iba a pasar a estar en una prueba constante. Iba a estar pendiendo de una fina cuerda que era sostenida por alguien que solo ansiaba poder y destrucción.

Escuchó unos pasos a su espalda , lo que significaba que Theodore se acercaba al escritorio donde él se había sentado para leer la carta de su padre.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho? —cuestionó, apuntando hacia el pergamino.

Draco lo dobló con cuidado en un movimiento ágil, y lo guardó en uno de los cajones de la mesa. Alzó su vista hacia Nott, que le miraba con esa temple que le caracterizaba.

Los ojos de Theodore Nott eran verdes. Era un verde apagado que, según la luz del momento, podía confundirse con un azul o un gris cenizo. Lo diferente en los ojos de Theo, era que le miraban como si fuese la única cosa buena que tenía en la vida. Le observaba con fervor, con una vehemencia que podía ser peligrosa si no sabía controlarse. Draco podía apostar lo que quisiera, y no perdería, a que Theodore sería capaz de hacer cualquier que él le pidiese. Y eso era extraño, porque ellos nunca habían sido particularmente unidos.

Él recordaba haber rechazado a Nott nada más conocerlo. Había sabido desde el principio que el chico no era como el grupo de amigos que tenía. Theo nunca había sentido atracción en pavonearse por allí, en caminar orgulloso por los pasillos del colegio, ni en pronunciar su apellido con arrogancia. Había sido un niño muy callado. Draco recordaba verle siempre leyendo en la sala común, sin relacionarse con nadie. A Theo no le importaba compartir clases con _sangresucias_. Pero entonces lo había visto en su casa, entre mortifagos. Y había descubierto que tenían algo en común: sus padres sí compartían ideales. Así que su padre le había instado a relacionarse con el hijo de Theodore Nott senior, uno más de entre las filas de Voldemort, y él obviamente le había hecho caso, se había acercado a Theo y le había dejado entrar en su círculo de amigos en el colegio.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo ferviente que parecía Theo a su alrededor, como si necesitase el mismo aire que respiraba Draco para vivir.

Blaise siempre había sido su mejor amigo, y él había sido precisamente el que le había explicado una posible hipótesis al respecto. Una teoría que consistía en lo rechazado que se había sentido Theo cuando él lo había desplazado a los once años, en cómo Nott le miraba desde la distancia con una anhelante desesperanza aunque el rubio nunca se había dado cuenta, y en el hecho de que ahora que por fin lo tenía a su alcance, no iba a dejarlo escapar.

Sabía que su relación era un arma de doble filo. Un cuchillo afilado que danzaba en el aire y que en cualquier momento podía caer sobre él. Por eso se había ocupado de mantener a Theo en un límite seguro y no demasiado comprometido. Uno que le aportase beneficios pero que no le atase a él. Sabía que podía salir ardiendo si jugaba demasiado tiempo con el fuego.

— ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por mi, Theo? —cuestionó con voz queda, ignorando la pregunta que le había hecho.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Se puso en pie con un movimiento elegante, quedando frente a Theo. Su mirada era intensa, como siempre cuando estaba puesta en él.

— A que quiero saber hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar por mi.

Nott no lo pensó ni por un segundo antes de contestarle.

— Hasta donde tú me dejes.

Miró sus ojos verdes. No eran esmeraldas, como a Draco le gustaría, pero eran verdes, y le observaban con una desesperación que tambalearía a cualquiera.

Cerró la distancia entre ellos con lentitud, y le besó.

Le besó, porque después de leer esa carta, esa sentencia de muerte que su padre había firmado con su puño y letra, Draco se había dado cuenta de que no tenía nada que ganar.

Pero tampoco tenía nada que perder.

* * *

 _A ver, me explico._

 _Primero pedir perdón porque me he ignorado un poco mucho el Hashtag en cuestión, y me he centrado en la pareja, y como sé que esta pareja viene a raíz de mi historia "Perfección", he querido profundizar un poco en el tema._

 _Cuando escribí la famosa confesión de Draco y los ojos verdes de Harry y Theodore, siempre, desde el principio, me imaginé que la relación de Draco y Theo había sido así: algo adictivo y no del todo sano. No me preguntéis porqué. Y quise meterla dentro de "Perfección", pero me di cuenta que era algo con mucho trasfondo, y a lo que iba a tener que dedicar mucho tiempo en la historia para que se pudiese comprender del todo y no quise que se crease un foco de atención alrededor de esto, así que decidí dejarlo en su momento como simples referencias y ya está. Puede que esta relación no se entienda, pero dentro de mi cabeza tiene todo el sentido del mundo, repito: no sé porqué._

 _Solo espero que os haya gustado este pequeño extra._

 _PD: Me siento como J. cuando desvela algo de detrás de la historia que solo había estado en su cabeza y todos los lectores se quedan como: "Oh, ahora todo tiene sentido" (Sé que no soy tan importante, pero dejadme soñar, ¿vale? xD)_


	8. Chapter 7

**Hashtag:** #TeAmodioFeapo  
 **Pareja:** Sirius Black / Severus Snape

* * *

— Acepta ya que no te quiere y quita esa cara, hombre.

Severus llenó sus pulmones de aire, antes de apartar la mirada de Lily, la cual conversaba animadamente con James Potter en ese instante, para clavarla de una manera funesta en el chico a su lado.

— ¿Has escuchado eso? —preguntó, de una manera tan seria que Sirius borró su mueca burlona—. ¿No?. Eso es por nadie ha pedido tu opinión.

Sirius resopló a su lado, negando con la cabeza, haciendo que sus greñas oscuras se moviesen de un lado a otro.

— Eres como un dementor; le quitas la alegría a cualquiera.

— Pues no sé porqué te empeñas en sentarte a mi lado, si tan a disgusto estás.

— Porque Remus y Peter siempre se sientan juntos, y James ahora tiene _novia —_ recalcó, sabiendo lo mucho que eso le molestaba al otro—. Pero oye, eres el cuarto en mi lista de candidatos de entre toda esta gente. Deberías sentirte afortunado.

Severus encarnó una ceja llena de desdén.

— No te lo vas a creer, pero por dentro estoy saltando de alegría.

— Lo sé —respondió el otro con dramatismo.

Se preguntó si a Black no se le daba bien captar los sarcasmos o simplemente era estúpido.

— Debe ser muy duro para ti ser _tan_ irresistible.

— Ni te lo imaginas.

Supuso que era irremediablemente estúpido.

— Mirad bien a vuestro compañero de al lado —comentó el profesor de Historia de la Magia—, porque tendréis que hacer un trabajo juntos durante el próximo mes.

Sirius sonrió brillante y descaradamente a su lado.

Severus se preguntó si funcionaria lanzase a sí mismo un _Avada_ _Kedavra_.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, siempre se lo podía lanzar a Black. Y tal vez debería haberlo hecho, porque las siguientes semanas habían sido una tortura.

Camino con pesadez entre los pasillos de la biblioteca, mientras buscaba un libro que pudiera ayudarles a terminar su trabajo, y así podría perder de vista a Black de una vez por todas.

Escuchó un ruido a su espalda, al girarse, se encontró con que su compañero —cómo detestaba esa palabra—, se había chocado contra un chico que parecía de un curso menor que ellos, desparramando varios libros en el proceso.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco.

— Vaya, has hecho que lo pierda —comentó Sirius con pesar.

— Lo siento mucho —se apresuró a disculparse el otro, agachándose para recoger los libros—. ¿Qué era?

— Mi heterosexualidad.

Soltó un bufido por la nariz, sin poder creer el descaro que tenía el otro.

Escuchó al chico reír, y casi sintió ganas de vomitar sobre la estantería frente a él.

Unos minutos después, un Sirius Black se paraba a su lado con una sonrisa lobuna en el rostro.

— Tus frases para ligar son repulsivas.

— Pues funcionan bastante bien. Tengo una estadística de efectividad del noventa y tres por ciento.

Se abstuvo de preguntar si realmente tenía una estadística de sus ligues. Conociéndolo, lo veía capaz.

— Retiro lo dicho. Tú eres el repulsivo, tus frases solo son un daño colateral.

— No exageres. Aunque lo disimules, sé que me deseas tanto como los demás.

Severos soltó un resoplido amargo.

— Lo único que deseo es que te metas la varita por el culo y conjures un _incendius._

Sirius sonrió, en sus ojos grises había algo que le estremeció. Cuando habló, su voz era un susurro grave y varonil.

— Bueno, si quieres calentarme el culo, solo tienes que pedírmelo.

Por un momento se quedó en blanco, y luego la rabia estalló en él.

— Yo a ti no te tocaría ni bajo una _imperius_ —espetó, intentando sonar todo lo asqueado que se sentía.

— Era broma, hombre. Ni que yo quisiera realmente acostarme contigo, cuando puedo elegir a cualquiera.

— Dile a tu ego que deje de aplastarme.

— Además —continuó Sirius, ignorándolo—, debes tener el ímpetu sexual de un ladrillo. Estoy seguro de que no conseguirías ni ponérmela dura.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, Severus no habría caído ante esas bajezas, pero odiaba la arrogancia de Black, y esa expresión insolente con la que siempre caminaba por la vida, como si pudiera tener a quien quisiera bajo sus pies. Quería bajar a Black del pedestal en el que parecía ir subido siempre, quería bajarle los humos, quitarle esa soberbia que parecía rezumar por todos los lados.

Así que le besó. Le besó porque era lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento, porque quería demostrarle al otro que si quisiera, si realmente quisiera, podría dominarlo a su antojo, que él no era uno de esos niñatos a los que cautivaba por los pasillos.

Pensó por un instante que Black le rechazaría, incluso había esperado un insulto y alguna que otra maldición. Lo que no esperó fue que Sirius correspondiese fervientemente, inclinándose hacia él para apretar sus cuerpos juntos. Se separó de él en un movimiento rápido, y antes de que el otro pudiese protestar, le dio la vuelta, y le estampó con brusquedad contra la estantería a su lado.

— ¿Qué haces? —jadeó Sirius, atrapado entre el cuerpo de Snape y esa montonera de libros.

— Vamos a comprobar tu punto —murmuró el otro contra su oído—. Vamos a ver si es verdad que no puedo ponértela dura.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como Severus desabrochaba su túnica. Él _ya_ estaba duro.

— Espera... joder. Estamos en la biblioteca.

— ¿Y? ¿No eras tú el del noventa y tres por ciento de efectividad?

— No, si yo lo digo por ti —se mordió el labio cuando notó que las manos de Severus ya había abierto la camisa de su uniforme y estaba a punto también de desabrochar sus pantalones—. Si alguien nos pilla se te caería la pose esa de remilgado que tienes.

— Eso es asunto mío, no tuyo —notó cómo el cuerpo de Sirius tembló en el momento que su mano se encontró con la regia erección del otro. Una sonrisa socarrona cruzó por su rostro—. Vaya, parece que le gano a ímpetu sexual a un ladrillo.

Movió su mano lentamente, desde la cabeza de su pene hasta la base, dio un ligero apretón, antes de volverla a mover hacia arriba, arremolinando su dedo pulgar en punta chorreante del otro.

— Oh, joder. No pares.

Había algo desahuciado en la voz de Sirius, algo expectante e incluso se podía decir que desesperado. No había orgullo ni soberbia, no tenía esa pose presuntuosa ni altanera por ningún lado. De hecho, en ese momento, lo único que hacía su cuerpo era echarse hacia atrás, aplastando la erección de Severus con su propio trasero.

— ¿Dónde se te ha perdido la arrogancia, Black?

— Donde a ti se te perdió el palo que llevabas metido en el culo, al parecer.

Y a pesar de su estado, Sirius no era capaz de mantener su boca cerrada. Hubo una parte de Severus que se encendió ante ese hecho.

— ¿Vas a correrte? —le preguntó, al ver que el pene del otro se endurecía considerablemente.

— Sí.

— ¿Tan rápido? —se burló—. Eso es un poco pronto para alguien que pierde la heterosexualidad en cada pasillo ¿no?

— _Severus._

No supo qué le sorprendió más: que le hubiera llamado por su nombre, o que había soñado como un ruego anhelante.

Gimió sin poder reprimirse, presionándose más contra el cuerpo frente a él, frotando ya sin pudor su propia entrepierna contra el trasero de Black, a quien no parecía importarle ese hecho mientras correspondía su fricción con bastante esmero. Escuchó al otro jadear con fuerza, y un segundo después estaba eyaculando con fuerza, salpicando toda la estantería, a la vez que él mismo se dejaba llevar por un abrumador orgasmo que le hizo estremecerse por completo.

Durante los segundos después, lo único que se escuchó en ese pasillo fue sus respiraciones exhaustas, hasta que Black rompió toda la atmósfera.

— Creo que después de esto puedo subir a un noventa y cuatro por ciento de efectividad —comentó con una sonrisa ladina.

Severus se limitó a rodar los ojos con exasperación.

* * *

 _No debería habérmelo pasado tan bien escribiendo esto, pero lo he hecho jaja. Creo que tengo un fetiche con las parejas que son en plan: "Me caes mal, pero me pones", así que escribir esto me ha encantado._

 _Y creo que por hoy, voy a finalizar este aluvión de publicaciones, porque realmente me va a estallar la cabeza ahora._

 _¡Pero no os desaniméis, que mañana habrá más!_


	9. Chapter 8

**Hashtag:** #CrushxSiempre  
 **Pareja:** Drarry

* * *

Aritmacia era una de las asignaturas más aburridas que podría haber elegido, y si no fuera porque _él_ estaba ahí, le habría pedido al director cambiar de asignatura optativa.

Draco mordió su labio inferior, y con todo el disimulo posible, giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, justo donde estaba sentado el trío dorado. Harry era el que más cerca quedaba de él, sus pupitres solo estaban separados por un estrecho pasillo. Draco siempre se encargaba de elegir un asiento que estrategicamente quedase alrededor del moreno en todas las clases que compartían.

Si alguien supiera el tiempo que llevaba enamorado de Harry Potter, seguramente se reiría hasta el cansancio. O se compadecería de él. Tal vez las dos.

Podía jurar que había sido un amor a primera vista. Justo el primer día que había empezado el colegio, a los once años. Draco había estado esperando durante la Ceremonia de Selección nerviosamente junto con un grupo de niños que estaban igual de inquietos y entusiasmados que él. Había estado tan distraído y asombrado con todo a su alrededor, que no se había parado a mirar a los niños que estaban junto a él. Hasta que el director había llamado a Harry. Su corazón se había detenido en ese momento.

Él había escuchado hablar de Harry Potter hasta el cansancio. Era _el-niño-que-vivió._ Todo el mundo mágico lo conocía, y a pesar de que su padre solía hablar de Potter un montón de veces, Draco nunca le había dado más importancia que la típica curiosidad infantil que podía tener un niño ante una leyenda. Y ahora iba a compartir curso con él. Con el chico que salía en todos los periódicos. Ni si quiera había sabido que Harry tenía su edad hasta ese momento.

No había visto el momento de acercarse a él para hacerse su amigo. De hecho, nunca había deseado tanto ser el amigo de alguien. Por eso, cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador le llamó, deseó con todas sus fuerzas terminar en Gryffindor, porque eso le ayudaría en su futura amistad con el chico. Tal vez llegarían a compartir habitación y todo.

Desgraciadamente, el Sombrero le envió a Hufflepuff.

Y ahí terminó la amistad que no había podido ni comenzar.

¿Porque, en qué situación, Harry Potter, iba a fijarse en un común y corriente Hufflepuff como él? En ninguna.

Vio a Harry removerse sobre su silla y soltar un gran bostezo. Draco suspiró, sin poder evitar fijarse en su cabello revuelto, sus ojos verdes, la forma descuidada en la que estaba sentado y su desarreglado uniforme que le quedaba de maravilla. Notó cómo el moreno hizo un ademán de girar la cabeza hacia él, así que Draco se apresuró en clavar sus ojos en el pergamino que tenía sobre su mesa. Sería totalmente vergonzoso que Harry le pillase mirándole como una colegiada enamorada. Solo de pensarlo se le coloreaban las mejillas.

— ¿Vamos?

Draco levantó la vista hasta Wayne Hopkins, su mejor amigo, asintió mientras recogía sus cosas, mirando de reojo como Harry y sus amigos hacían lo mismo. Soltó un suspiro cuando el moreno pasó por su lado sin percatarse si quiera de su presencia.

Caminaron hacia su sala común, donde Leanne les recibió con celeridad.

— Vosotros sois buenos en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿verdad?

— No se me da mal —respondió Wayne. Draco sólo se encogió de hombros.

La chica miró hacia todos los lados en su sala común, y cuando comprobó que nadie podía escucharles, les habló en voz confidencial.

— Hay un grupo de estudiantes que están reuniéndose para aprender DCAO. Aprender de verdad, no como la arpía de Umbridge quiere. Me han dicho que reúna a algunos estudiantes y pensé que a vosotros os interesaría. Eso sí, no lo podéis ir contando por allí, Umbridge no puede enterarse.

— ¿Y quién está dando las clases?

— Harry Potter.

El cielo se despejó ante los ojos de Draco.

— Yo voy —contestó automáticamente.

— Supongo que yo también.

— Bien. Nos reuniremos aquí dos horas antes del toque de queda —dijo ella.

Draco estuvo allí dos horas y media antes, por si acaso.

Su corazón bombeaba ansioso mientras caminaba por los pasillos siguiendo a Leanne hacia él aula donde se impartían las clases. No podía creerse que iba a estar con Harry, pudiéndole mirar todo lo que quisiera porque iba a ser su profesor. Tal vez incluso podría hablar con él. Su cuerpo entero se estremecía ante la expectación.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo del séptimo piso, se reunieron con un grupo de chicos que estaban ya esperando allí.

— Ya estamos todos —anunció la voz de una chica que no reconoció.

Al que sí reconoció fue a Harry, quien se paseó por delante de una pared del pasillo. Al principio no entendió qué hacía, hasta que de repente apareció una puerta en medio de la pared.

Entraron en la sala, que básicamente consistía en una de las tantas aulas que tenía el colegio, solo que sin pupitres. Hermione Granger les hizo firmar un papel que Draco ni si quiera miró dos veces, demasiado absorto en cómo Harry daba unas pequeñas lecciones antes de pasar a la práctica.

Se concentró en Wayne, que estaba frente a él, sosteniendo su varita, a punto de iniciar un duelo. Tenía que hacerlo bien, quería impresionar a Harry, así tendría una posibilidad de que se fijase en él.

— _¡Depulso! —_ exclamó sin ni si quiera pensarlo. Se dio cuenta de que se había pasado con el arrebato cuando su amigo salió disparado hacia una de las paredes del fondo— ¡Lo siento mucho!

Estuvo a punto de ir a ayudar a Wayne, cuando una férrea mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

— Eso ha sido bastante sorprendente.

El pulso de Draco se aceleró de tal manera, que de repente parecía que el corazón le latía en los tímpanos.

A su lado estaba Harry, observándole con algo parecido a la satisfacción.

— Gracias —murmuró, desviando la mirada hacia su amigo, quien ahora era ayudado por un par de chicas de Ravenclaw.

— No te preocupes por él, estará bien. Además, lo que acabas de hacer es precisamente lo que estamos aprendiendo. Un mortifago no va a detenerse a preguntarte si puede atacarte, así que hay que estar preparado.

— Sí, tienes razón.

— Draco, ¿verdad?

El rubio levantó la mirada con algo de pavor, y la fijó en el chico a su lado, él mismo del que llevaba enamorado desde los once años y que por fin había notado su existencia.

— Sí.

Harry sonrió amablemente, palmeándole la espalda.

— Sigue así, lo estás haciendo bien —le animo, antes de marcharse a supervisar otro duelo.

Draco soltó un suspiro.

Podría pasarse toda la vida enamorado de Harry Potter, si este volvía a sonreírle de esa manera.

* * *

 _Bueeeno, sé que dije que el anterior hashtag era el último que iba a subir en el día, pero no soy buena cumpliendo promesas, para bien o para mal. Tal vez por eso Pottermore me mandó a Slytherin jaja_

 _Sé que todos estaréis sorprendido por un Draco en Hufflepuff, pero esto es una idea remota que siempre he tenido en la mente, pero me parecía una idea taaaaan larga de escribir, que siempre lo he dejado encerrado en el fondo de todas mis ideas, y al final he decidido rescatarla a la luz aquí._

 _No me podéis negar que Draco en Hufflepuff es un amor._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	10. Chapter 9

**Hashtag:** #MeAsustaPeroMeGusta  
 **Pareja:** James S./Scorpius

* * *

Arrancó una pequeña margarita que había crecido en medio del césped y le dio vueltas entre sus dedos índice y pulgar. El sol coronaba el cielo con fuerza, haciendo que un calor veraniego cubriese el ambiente. Por suerte había encontrado una pequeña sombra en uno de los laterales de la casa, y se había sentado en el suelo del jardín, disfrutando de la tranquila tarde.

— ¡Cuidado, Scorpius!

Toda su tranquilidad se esfumó en el momento en el que levantó la vista y vio una _bludger_ que se dirigía directo hacia él a una velocidad vertiginosa. Sus reflejos reaccionaron antes que nada, haciendo que se encogiera en su sitio, llevándose las rodillas al pecho y cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos, cerrando los ojos mientras esperaba el golpe inminente.

Un golpe que nunca llegó.

— ¡Ten más cuidado!

— ¡Lo siento!

Abrió los ojos y salió de su refugio solo para ver el cuerpo de James subido en una escoba, haciéndole de escudo humano. Tan rápido como vino, el mayor se fue volando a seguir jugando contra Albus en el cielo.

Scorpius se quedó ahí sentado, siguiendo con la vista a James, que en ese momento volaba con una _quaffle_ bajo el brazo.

James siempre había sido como el hermano que nunca tuvo, y ser el mejor amigo de Albus hacía que el sentimiento fuese recíproco, generando que el mayor le tratase como a un familiar más. Eso había estado bien para él. Cuando iban a Hogwarts, James siempre les ayudaba a él y a Albus con sus deberes, les defendía cuando tenían alguna discusión con otro compañero, y cuando entraron en el equipo de Quidditch, iba a verlos para apoyarles cada vez que podía. Era un hermano genial. Eso es lo que había pensado Scorpius, hasta que el mayor de los Potter se graduó.

Había sido extraño estar sin James por Hogwarts, pero Scorpius se había acostumbrado rápido y sabía que iba a ver al mayor en sus vacaciones de verano, así que ese tema no le preocupaba mucho. Pero cuando llegó el día, y Scorpius fue a visitar a Albus en la primera semana que estuvo libre, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado James.

Físicamente se podía decir que estaba más alto y fornido, su mandíbula se había afilado, dándole un aspecto más adulto e incluso se había cortado el cabello. Pero lo que más se notaba era el cambio en su carácter. James ahora era mucho más maduro, más hecho. Seguía siendo bromista y agradable como cuando iba al colegio, pero tenía un rasgo experimentado en los ojos que solo tenía la gente mayor.

Era como si de un año para otro hubiera pasado de ser un niño, a convertirse en un hombre.

Por lo tanto, la visión que tenía de James también había cambiado, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, porque seguía siendo el hermano de su mejor amigo, al fin y al cabo.

— Enano, ¿entras? —le llamó, el protagonista de sus pensamientos.

Y, obviamente, James seguía viéndole a él como un hermano también.

— Voy —le respondió, poniéndose en pie.

Cuando entró dentro de la casa, vio a Albus subiendo hacia su habitación, seguramente con la intención de darse una ducho, mientras que James estaba parado en medio del salón, quitándose la túnica con la que había estado jugando, quedándose apenas en unos ceñidos pantalones blancos de cuero.

Scorpius se detuvo un momento, mirando la espalda ancha del mayor, su piel bronceada y perlada por el sudor, sus bíceps musculados, y la forma en la que las venas se marcaban en su antebrazos, su pecho firme y esa fina capa de bello que trazaba un camino desde su ombligo hasta la cinturilla de su pantalón. Tenía un tatuaje mágico de un alacrán en el hombro izquierdo.

— _Me lo he hecho por ti, Scorp —se había burlado James, con una risa divertida, cuando el rubio le preguntó el significado del tatuaje._

Ese día se había sentido más pequeño que nunca, aunque solo hubiese una diferencia de un par de años de edad entre los dos.

— ¿Qué?

Levantó la vista hacia el rostro de James, quien le miraba intrigado, seguramente por la mirada escrutadora que le había dado. Sacudió la cabeza, mientras se encogía de hombros.

— Nada.

Se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Conocía tan bien la casa de los Potter que podía recorrerla con los ojos cerrados y no se chocaría con nada. Una vez allí, se sirvió un vaso de agua helada.

— ¿Seguro que no te pasa nada?

¿Por qué James había tenido que seguirlo a la cocina?

— No.

— ¿Y entonces porqué llevas semanas evitándome?

Se giró con una expresión un tanto sorprendida. El mayor estaba justo detrás de él, más cerca de lo que había esperado. Seguía vistiendo solo con un pantalón, lo cual no facilitaba las cosas para él.

— No te estoy evitando.

Hizo un ademán de moverse, pero James fue mas rápido que el, y le cortó el paso, dejándolo encerrado entre la mesa de la cocina y su cuerpo.

— Ahora dímelo sin mentirme, por favor.

— Estoy siendo sincero —dijo impacientemente. No quería estar tan cerca del mayor.

— Scorp, te conozco desde que eras así de pequeño —alzo una mano, a la altura de su cadera—, así que no me vengas con chorradas.

James olía al cuero de su uniforme, a sudor y a la colonia que solía utilizar. Scorpius había olido eso antes, en el colegio, mientras hacían _Amortentia_ en clase de pociones. Observó el rostro masculino del otro, que apenas estaba separado por unos centímetros del suyo, y entonces hizo algo que estaba rondandole por la mente durante días.

Le besó.

Fue un beso corto, y apresurado. Apenas le había dado tiempo a rozar sus labios, cuando ya se había separado, asombrado de su osadía. James también se veía atónito ante esa pequeña acción, y el rubio aprovechó eso para escaparse de allí.

Dejó el vaso de agua en la primera mesa que vio, y casi corrió hacia la chimenea del salón, con la intención de marcharse a su casa. Ya le daría una buena excusa a Albus después, una que no tuviera nada que ver con el hecho de que acababa de besar a su hermano mayor. Ya tenía los polvos flú en la mano, cuando alguien tiró de él, impidiéndole entrar en la chimenea.

— Suéltame —había esperado que sonase como una orden, pero al final solo se había escuchado como una petición desesperada.

— Me parece a mi que no —respondió James, sujetando sus brazos con más fuerza —. Si vas a robarme un beso, al menos hazlo bien ¿no?

Scorpius detuvo su forcejeo, mirando aturdido al moreno. No tuvo oportunidad de preguntar a qué se refería, cuando los labios de James se habían estrellado contra los suyos en un beso, uno de verdad, uno que le había dejado paralizado, robandole el aliento.

No supo cómo responder al asalto. Su cuerpo se había quedado tenso y paralizado, sus parpados se habían cerrado por inercia y apenas era capaz de mover los labios para corresponderle al otro. Ni si quiera era capaz de respirar. De hecho, por un momento pensó que iba a ahogarse, pero entonces James se separó de él, soltándole en el proceso, haciendo que su cuerpo se tambalease.

— ¿Que...?

— Creo que necesito una ducha —interrumpió el mayor, con una sonrisa descarada.

Scorpius lo vio marcharse escaleras arriba, tan tranquilo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

El rubio se llevó una mano temblorosa hacia sus sensibles labios, sin creer lo que acababa de pasar, sintiéndose más confundido que nunca.

* * *

 _¿Soy a la única que le encanta un James adulto y masculino? No sé porqué en mi imaginación siempre es así xD_

 _Por cierto, un alacrán es una clase de escorpión, de ahí la gracia jaja_

 _¡Espero que os haya gustado!_

 _¡Hasta después!_


	11. Chapter 10

**Hashtag:** #SombrillasRotasYCabellosMojados  
 **Pareja:** Blaise Zabini / Ron Weasley

* * *

Se preparó un café largo, y se sentó en un taburete tras la barra, leyendo el periódico del día. A fuera, una lluvia torrencial salpicaba los cristales con fuerza, lo que hacía que ese día su cafetería estuviese totalmente vacía. Era normal, poca gente paseaba por el Callejón Diagon con una tormenta así.

A pesar de eso, Blaise no podía evitar mirar hacía el gran reloj que había colgado en una de las paredes, y luego hacia la puerta de la entrada, expectante de que alguien en particular la abriese.

Sus deseos fueron concedidos a las seis en punto de la tarde, cuando la campanilla de bienvenida tintineo con gracia, anunciando un nuevo cliente.

— Buenas tardes —saludó el recién llegado, sentándose en la barra, no muy lejos de donde estaba él.

Blaise sonrió a modo de saludo, se levantó para coger un capuccino que había preparado con antelación, junto con una rebanada de tarta de nueces, y lo dejó frente a Ronald Weasley.

— Gracias.

El moreno volvió a sonreír con cordialidad.

Por un momento, tuvo la tentación de quedarse ahí de pie frente al otro para poder admirarle sin temor. Poder observar su cabello rojizo, que en ese momento estaba mojado y caía sobre su frente, contemplar todas esas pecas que salpicaban su rostro y hundirse en sus centelleantes ojos azules.

Por desgracia, eso habría sido algo inquietante, así que se dio la vuelta, volvió a sentarse en su taburete y se centró en el periódico.

Ron visitaba su cafetería todos los días a la misma hora. Daba igual que fuera estuviera lloviendo, nevando, granizando o hubiera un apocalipsis. El pelirrojo llegaba allí, le saludaba y luego pedía un capuccino y un trozo de tarta del día. Si la cafetería estaba tranquila como ese día, tal vez Ron le daba algo de conversación trivial sobre el tiempo, o las noticias interesantes del día. Nada demasiado personal. Otra veces, cuando estaba hasta el cuello de trabajo, apenas se dirigían una mirada el uno al otro. Había sido así desde que Blaise había abierto su negocio en el mundo mágico.

A él no le molestaba. Era agradable tener a un cliente tan fiel como el pelirrojo, aunque al principio le había sorprendido su presencia allí, y sobretodo, verlo solo. Blaise estaba acostumbrado, por su época escolar, a ver a Weasley junto con Potter y Granger. Supuso que la guerra cambiaba a las personas, al igual que le había cambiado a él. Muchas veces estuvo tentado a preguntarle algo de su vida personal, pero sabía que no tenían la suficiente confianza como para tomarse tal atrevimiento. Lo único que sabía de él era que trabajaba en el Ministerio, por la túnica que llevaba.

— ¿Podrías ponerme otro capuccino, por favor?

Blaise le miró extrañado por un momento. Eso era inusual. Normalmente Ron tomaba su café y su tarta, pagaba al terminar y se marchaba como había venido. Nunca se había quedado allí más tiempo del necesario.

— Claro.

Se levantó de su asiento, yendo hacia la cafetera que tenía atrás, preparando la comanda. Unos pocos minutos después, le sirvió la bebida.

— Gracias —le dijo Ron. Estuvo a punto de volver a su asiento, cuando la voz del otro le detuvo—. Vengo todos los días aquí y creo que nunca te he dicho que tu café es fantástico.

— Es importado —informó orgulloso, mientras se apoyaba en una encimera que había detrás de él—. Y la tarta es casera.

La expresión del otro mostró algo de sorpresa.

— ¿La haces tú?

— Todos los días —afirmó con suficiencia.

— No querrás casarte conmigo por casualidad, ¿verdad?

Blaise soltó una carcajada. Si tan solo supiera que realmente no le importaría casarse con él...

El viento azotó con fuerza el escaparate de la entrada, haciendo que los cristales temblasen agresivamente.

— Menuda tormenta —comentó Ron.

— Supongo que esto es el verano en Londres.

Vio al otro sonreír suavemente, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

— Es una locura, sin embargo. Me he quedado sin paraguas viniendo hacia aquí, así que tendré que esperar a que pase la tormenta para poder irme.

Por un momento, Blaise tuvo la tentación de decirle que podía conjurar un hechizo impermeable para no mojarse, pero decidió guardar silencio. Algo dentro de él no quería que Ron se fuera tan pronto como los días anteriores.

— No parece que vaya a amainar pronto —le informó con una sonrisa compasiva.

Ron clavó sus ojos azules en él con intensidad, alzándose de hombros como si no le importarse tener que estar allí sentado todo el día.

— Tal vez la lluvia nos quiere juntos.

El corazón de Blaise se saltó un latido. Guardó silencio durante unos minutos, y luego notó como su boca se curvaba en una sonrisa tentativa.

— ¿Te he dicho que me encantan las tormentas? —confesó.

Ron soltó una carcajada tan cristalina como las gotas que caían contra el cristal de su cafetería.

* * *

 _¡Hooooola! Otra vez jaja_

 _Por un momento pensé que nadie iba a pedir un RonxBlaise y que al final tendría que pedírmelo yo a mi misma, pero por suerte, había un alma caritativa por aquí. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo de ellos dos, no sé porqué, la verdad. Sé que ambos personajes me han quedado un poco OC, porque todos tienen el estereotipo de que Blaise es alguien coqueto, atrevido y seguro de sí mismo y en cambio Ron es torpe, y algo atolondrado, pero he querido romper una lanza aquí porque #RonaldWeasleyTambiénSabeLigar ¿vale? jajaja_

 _Me ha gustado escribir esto, porque creo que hasta ahora me había puesto muy intensa, y esta historia es mas "vamos a tomarlo con calma", lo cual es agradable._

 _¡Nos vemos en otro Hashtag!_


	12. Chapter 11

**Hashtag: **#SoloQueEnRealidadEsDiferente  
 **Pareja:** Scorbus

* * *

Las malas lenguas decían que Scorpius era tremendamente sobreprotector.

Mentían. Todos.

Bueno, tal vez Scorpius sí era algo protector, pero eso era a causa única y exclusivamente de Albus Potter.

No era su culpa que su mejor amigo fuese alguien tan confiado con todo el mundo. Albus debía haber perdido el instinto de auto-conservación al nacer, así que era su deber moral mantenerlo alejado de toda esa gente que quería aprovecharse de él.

Su amigo era sumamente inocente. Siempre tenía esa expresión perdida y esa sonrisa afable en el rostro, como si no creyese que la maldad existía. Trataba a la gente con una cándida amabilidad que conquistaba a cualquiera. Y tenía esos grandes y preciosos ojos verdes que siempre te miraban desbordando ingenuidad.

A Scorpius le entraban ganas de encerrarlo en una vitrina de cristal, fuera del alcance de todos.

Sobretodo de las chicas, por ejemplo. Ellas siempre querían aprovecharse de Albus.

No faltaba el día que caminasen juntos por los pasillos del colegio sin escuchar un coro de risitas por el camino, lo cual hacía que Scorpius tuviese ganas de gruñir unos cuantos hechizos bastante dolorosos.

Las malas lenguas también dirían que Scorpius estaba celoso. Pero eso _sí_ era mentira.

No tenía motivos para estar celoso. Albus era su mejor amigo. Suyo. El de nadie más.

Nadie lo conocía como él, nadie compartía tanto tiempo con Albus como él. Nadie recibía esas sonrisas alegres y esos abrazos entusiasmados que le daba el moreno cuando estaba feliz.

Eso solo lo obtenía él.

— Albus, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo a Hogsmade la próxima semana?

Scorpius fulminó con la mirada a la chica que estaba frente a él. Era de Gryffindor, con el cabello largo, rizado y moreno.

— Lo siento, pero Scorp y yo íbamos a aprovechar esa salida para comprar algunas cosas.

 _¡Já!_

El rubio sonrió petulante a la chica —que ni si quiera sabía cómo se llamaba porque no le importaba lo más mínimo—, con una expresión que gritaba: "Vuelve a por más, zorra"

Esos eran los momentos más maravillosos de su vida; cuando Albus rechazaba a alguien.

¿Celoso, quién?

— No pasa nada. Si no es molestia, ¿podrías acompañarme la biblioteca ahora? —cuestionó, sin darse por vencida—. Tengo que buscar un libro de Herbología.

— Yo...

— Estoy segura de que a Scorpius no le importará.

Albus le miró, con sus profundos y brillantes ojos verdes, buscando su opinión.

En ese momento, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en decirle a la chica si su cerebro de retrasada no era capaz de encontrar un libro por sí sola, pero luego pensó en Albus, que era su amigo, y si el chico quería ir con ella a la biblioteca, ¿quién era él para impedírselo?

— Claro —gruñó, cruzándose de brazos para que no se notase lo apretados que tenía los puños.

— ¡Genial! —exclamó la chica, agarrando a Albus del brazo y arrastrándolo con ella por el pasillo.

Scorpius se quedó mirándolos hasta que desaparecieron. Una parte de él quiso ir tras ellos, pero su orgullo le decía que eso sería demasiado melodramático, así que se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su sala común, donde se sentó en un sofá, e intentó relajarse.

A Albus no iba a pasarle nada. Es decir, solo iba a acompañar a esa estúpida chica a la biblioteca y luego se iría. No había nada de qué preocuparse. A pesar de eso, le estaba tomando hasta su ultima gota de fuerza de voluntad no levantarse e ir a la biblioteca a buscar a su amigo.

Puede que, en realidad, sí estuviera un poco celoso.

— ¿Dónde te has olvidado a Albus?

Levantó la vista, encontrándose con Nasih Malek, uno de sus compañeros de cuarto.

— Está en la biblioteca.

— ¿Y cómo es que no estáis juntos?

— ¿Por qué íbamos a estarlo? —disparó Scorpius a la defensiva.

— ¿Porque sois siameses?

El rubio le dio una la peor mirada de todo su repertorio.

— Piérdete —le espetó.

— Quién hubiera dicho que eres más gruñón sin Albus que con él —comentó el otro divertido antes de marcharse.

Scorpius bufó, haciendo botar su pierna derecha ansiosamente.

¿Por amor a Merlín, cuánto tiempo tardaba alguien en encontrar un maldito libro?

Una alarma cruzó por su mente, haciendo que su espina dorsal se irguiese.

¿Y si la chica esa había atacado a Albus?

Él sabía que algunas chicas podían parecer dulces e inocentes, pero en realidad no eran así.

Tal vez, en ese momento, su amigo estaba siendo maniatado en algún pasillo, solo e indefenso, antes las garras de las arpía esa. Podía ser que incluso se hubiera atrevido a besarlo o a..tocarle.

¡Tenía que salvar a su amigo! Él era tan inocente que no sabría cómo defenderse.

Estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie de un solo salto, cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo a Albus entrando en su sala común. Scorpius se relajó visiblemente, estudiando cada detalle del moreno. Parecía tranquilo, no tenía el uniforme descolocado ni una expresión preocupada, así que dudaba mucho que hubiera sido asaltado.

Eso estaba bien, porque Scorpius no quería verse en la necesidad de utilizar sobre alguien algún que otro maleficio que su padre le había enseñado. Le expulsarían de Hogwarts si lo hiciera.

— Habéis tardado mucho —le dijo cuando llegó hasta él.

El moreno se encogió de hombros, sentandose a su lado.

— Me entretuve hablando con ella.

— ¿Ah, sí? —su voz sonaba molesta otra vez.

— Sí, pero fue tremendamente aburrido —confesó. Sintió que su amigo se inclinaba contra su cuerpo, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro —. Hubiera preferido estar aquí contigo —admitió, hablando contra la piel de su cuello, lo cual hizo que su bello se erizase.

Scorpius se permitió sonreír con altivez.

¿Veis? Albus, en realidad, era suyo.

* * *

 _No hay manera de que os deshagáis de mi.._

 _Creo que he agotado ya mi cupo con el Scorbus. Como quede otro hashtag con esta pareja, ya no voy a saber qué escribir jaja. Pero en el fondo me ha entretenido describir a un Scorpius celoso. Los celos siempre son divertidos de escribir xD. Y ese Albus cándido enamora, no lo neguéis._

 _¡Nos vemos después!_


	13. Chapter 12

**Hashtag:** #SoyYoODeRepenteHaceMásCalor  
 **Pareja:** Drarry

* * *

Las reuniones con Robards siempre eran un coñazo. El hombre parecía tener palabras para toda la eternidad.

Si le hubieran dicho que hacerse Auror iba a conllevar horas y horas de reuniones, Draco habría preferido ser cualquier otra cosa. Como una cucaracha, por ejemplo.

Y encima era su cumpleaños.

¿Podía ser eso más deprimente?

— Porque tenemos que ser un grupo unido y dedicado... —decía Robards.

Draco resopló por lo bajo, llevando la vista hacia el techo. Cuando el Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores se ponía con sus discursos moralistas no había que le parase, lo que significaba que esa reunión todavía iba para largo.

Notó la conocida sensación de un hechizo desilusionador a su alrededor. No era muy potente, y no le llegaba a cubrir por completo, pero él estaba los suficiente entrenado para notarlo. Dirigió su mirada hacia su izquierda, donde Harry estaba sentado a su lado.

El moreno tenía la vista clavada en su jefe, y su expresión estaba totalmente en blanco, aún así, pudo advertir el movimiento que había hecho Harry al guardar su varita, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño con confusión. ¿Por qué le había lanzado un hechizo desilusionador?

Esperó a que el otro le mirase para pedirle silenciosamente una explicación, pero eso no ocurrió, así que Draco se encogió mentalmente de hombros, y volvió su atención hacia Robards.

— Ahora, voy a proceder con la asignación de las misiones.

Lloriqueó lastimosamente por dentro. La asignación de misiones sería algo rápido y sencillo si a su jefe no le gustase hablar por los codos y se dedicase a recalcar cada mínimo y absurdo detalle de todas las investigaciones.

Estuvo a punto de dejarse caer poco elegantemente sobre el respaldo de su silla, si no fuese por la mano cálida y audaz que se había posado sobre su pierna izquierda. Volvió su vista hacia Harry, pero este seguía sin mirarle.

— ¿Qué haces? —susurró calladamente, al notar como la mano del moreno subía y bajaba por su muslo en una caricia lenta.

Obviamente, no recibió ninguna respuesta.

Sacudió la pierna con la esperanza de que el otro captase el mensaje y dejase de tocarle, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Harry llevase su mano directa hacia su entrepierna, donde empezó otra vez con las caricias lentas y tortuosas.

Miró hacia su derecha, donde Jhonson, un compañero suyo, estaba sentado tranquilamente, sin enterarse de nada. Ahora entendía para qué era el hechizo desilusionador.

— Detente, Potter —le gruñó.

Esta vez si tuvo una reacción por su parte: una de las esquinas de su boca se curvó hacia arriba en una sonrisa maliciosa y descarada.

La polla de Draco se endureció al instante.

Cerró los ojos durante un instante, sintiendo cómo la mano del otro apretaba su erección y la masturbaba por encima de la ropa. Por un momento, deseó no tener puesta su túnica y así poder sentir la piel templada del otro sobre él.

— Auror Smith, Auror Brown —escuchó que decía Robards.

Eso le envió un destello de consciencia a su cerebro.

Merlín, estaba en medio de una reunión, con su jefe frente a él.

Miró a su alrededor, intentado saber si alguien estaba mirándole y se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero todos los allí presentes parecían más absortos en la reunión que en ellos. Dirigió su vista hacia Harry, dándose cuenta de que él también parecía totalmente centrado en lo que decía su jefe, a pesar de que bajo la mesa estaba haciendo todo lo contrario.

Intentó mantener una expresión neutral en su rostro para que nadie se percatase de nada, pero le estaba costando bastante, sobretodo cuando sentía la mano de Harry sobre la punta de su pene, apretándola deliciosamente.

— Auror Potter, Auror Malfoy.

 _Mierda._

— ¿Sí, señor? —dijo Harry. Su voz era templada, parecía casi aburrido.

Draco ni si quiera podía respirar. Se sentía sofocado, la túnica de repente le apretaba y sentía los ojos de su jefe incrustados en él, mientras la mano de Harry viajaba hasta sus testículos, masajeandolos con cuidado.

— Vais a investigar la desaparición de Elisabeth Benedict.

En ese momento, su misión asignada no podía importarle menos.

Iba a correrse, lo notaba. Sentía que su estómago ardía, los músculos de su espalda estaban tensos. Intentaba mantener su expresión indiferente y la boca sellada, pero lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era cerrar los ojos y gemir con fuerza.

Llevó su mano cerrada en un puño hacia su boca, esperando que el gesto se viese como algo casual.

Sintió un apretón especialmente fuerte sobre su erección, que en otra circunstancia habría sido doloroso, pero que en esa situación solo llevó a Draco hacia el abismo a toda velocidad.

— ¿Lo habéis entendido?

— Sí, señor.

Robards clavó sus penetrantes ojos en él, esperando una después afirmativa a todo lo que había dicho, pero Draco sabía que si en ese momento abría la boca saldría un sonido totalmente vergonzante de ella.

— Sí, señor —jadeó, cuando terminó de eyacular.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Malfoy?

— Sí —afirmó, intentado controlar su respiración por todos los medios.

— Bien, podéis volver al trabajo.

Harry alejó su mano de él, y deshizo el hechizo que había a su alrededor. Draco se dejó caer en la silla ahogadamente, sintiéndose exhausto y mareado.

— ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso? —espetó.

El moreno le miró por primera vez en todo ese rato. No parecía para nada arrepentido.

Esperó a que todo el mundo saliese de la sala de reuniones, entonces se acercó a su novio, y le dejó un casto beso en los labios.

— Feliz cumpleaños, cariño —le dijo sonriendo como si hubiera hecho la buena acción del día.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro.

Al menos la reunión había sido fructífera.

* * *

 _¿Hace calor o no hace calor? xD_

 _Tenía tantas ideas para este hashtag que no sabía por cual decidirme, y al final he escrito una que se me ocurrió a última hora, y aquí estamos jaja_

 _¡Hasta el siguiente hashtag!_


	14. Chapter 13

**Hashtag:** #ConPacienciaYSalivitaElElefanteSeCojeALaHormiguita  
 **Pareja:** Harco

* * *

Pocas veces había sentido tanto miedo como en ese momento.

Su cuerpo temblaba aterrado, su garganta se había apretado en un nudo doloroso y apenas podía respirar porque sentía su pecho oprimido.

— Debes estar de broma —dijo. Su voz había salido asustada y trémula. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, por amor a Merlín.

— Draco, relájate. No es para tanto.

— ¿Que no es para tanto? —repitió, incrédulo— ¿Pero tú has visto el tamaño de eso?

Harry tuvo el descaro de sonreír con orgullo.

Estaba tumbado en su cama, desnudo y con una erección palpitante entre las piernas, a pesar del pavor que sentía en esos momentos. Harry estaba sobre él, en sus mismas condiciones.

— No te dolerá, confía en mi.

— ¡Estás a punto de partirme el culo en dos! No puedo confiar en ti.

El moreno lo intentó, pero al final no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

— No me hagas reír, que me vengo abajo.

— A mi no me hace gracia —protestó angustiado.

Escuchó a su novio soltar un suspiro, uno que él correspondió de una manera más temblorosa, mientras veía el pene erecto de Harry.

Era de un tamaño descomunal.

— Lo haré con cuidado. Solo tienes que relajarte.

— Es que... es que eso no me va a caber.

No iba a caberle. Él conocía su cuerpo, y eso que tenía delante no iba a caber por ninguno de sus orificios.

Notó cómo la mano de Harry le acariciaba uno de sus muslos, mientras bajaba su cuerpo hasta dejarlo caer sobre él, presionándolo contra el colchón mientras le daba un beso que le robaba el aliento.

— ¿No me vas a dejar intentarlo si quiera? —le preguntó con voz ronca sobre su boca.

— No —negó automáticamente. La mano de Harry se desplazo hacia su erección—. Bueno, vale.

El moreno sonrió antes de volver a apartarse.

— Iré despacio, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco asintió, soltando una profunda exhalación exhalación . Vio a su novio abrir el bote de lubricante que tenían tirado al lado, untarse un dedo a conciencia, y llevarlo a su entrada.

— Despacio —le recordó con pánico.

— Relájate. Si sigues así de tenso sí que no va a caber.

— Es que no puedo.

— Por el amor de Merlín Draco, solo es un dedo.

— Ya, pero después del dedo vendrá... _eso_ —replicó, apuntando hacia el gran mástil del moreno.

Harry soltó un suspiro.

Sintió la intromisión lentamente. Por un momento retuvo la respiración, esperando a que el dolor llegase.

— Ya está —dijo su novio.

Draco parpadeó confundido.

— ¿Ya está? —repitió, sin creérselo.

— Sí, tengo todo el dedo dentro.

— Qué extraño suena eso.

— ¿Duele?

Se removió un poco. Era...extraño. Podía sentir el dedo de Harry dentro de él, y era algo molesto, pero no doloroso.

— No.

— ¿Puedo moverlo, entonces?

Asintió, y acto seguido percibió el movimiento en su interior. Su pene se sacudió como respuesta.

Bueno, eso no estaba _del todo_ mal.

— Voy a meter otro —le advirtió Harry al cabo de un rato. Draco asintió vigorosamente.

El segundo dedo costó mas que entrase. Draco lo notó a la perfección, porque un pinchazo de dolor le atravesó el cuerpo, solo fue durante un segundo, y luego un escozor palpitante se mantuvo en su entrada.

— ¿Estás bien?

A pesar de eso, el rubio asintió. Dolía, pero también le excitaba, y no entendía porqué.

— Muévete —gimió.

Draco había cerrado los ojos, sintiendo como su interior se expandía. La sensación era alucinante. Era lacerante, pero había algo morboso subyacente en el hecho de pensar que Harry tenía los dedos centro de él, _follándoselo_.

— Draco —la voz de su novio sonaba pesada contra la piel de su cuello, mientras esparcía besos sobre él—, necesito estar dentro de ti.

El aludido se estremeció, impaciente.

— Sí, sí —apremió. Se sentía tan excitado que el tamaño de la erección de Harry ni si quiera le importaba ya.

— Puede que esto sí duela —admitió el otro.

Doler era un eufemismo.

Sentía que le estaban abriendo en canal. Una llamarada de ardor le recorrió todo el cuerpo mientras sentía cómo centímetro a centímetro entraba en él. Y entonces hubo algo que se accionó en él, algo que le hizo arquearse y gemir con profundidad, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, viendo como millones de colores danzaban bajo sus parpados.

— ¿De verdad acabas de correrte? —preguntó Harry, en un tono agitado —. Ni si quiera me he movido.

— Cálla...te —le ordenó ahogadamente.

Al final había dolido mucho.

Pero le había gustado como el infierno.

* * *

 _bueeeeeno, tenemos a una hormiguita masoquista jajaja. En realidad esa no era mi intención, pero mientras escribía me pareció buena idea._

 _Cuando leí el hashtag pensé en que debía escribir una historia literal, pero luego dije: no, será mejor escribir algo metaforico, con sentimiento y que sea profundo y... A la mierda, lo voy a hacer literal._

 _Y literalmente, el elefante se cogió a la hormiguita xD_

 _¡Si no me da tiempo de subir otro hashtag: nos vemos mañana!_


	15. Chapter 14

**Hashtag:** #ElAmorNoEsUnGuión  
 **Pareja:** Linny

* * *

Al principio, había gente que no la entendía, pero era porque ellos no la conocían. No realmente.

Sabían qué era lo que decían de ella, que era rara, que estaba chiflada. Era fácil ponerse en el grupo del montón, en ese donde todos señalaban con el dedo y se burlaban de ella.

Lo difícil era conocerla.

Saber que era extremadamente paciente, que aguantaba las bromas con facilidad, que era tolerante y que nunca te iba a dar la espalda. Saber que echaba de menos a su madre, que aceptaba la vida y la muerte como algo natural, que cuando sonreía lo hacía de verdad. Saber lo increíblemente inteligente que era, y que era la persona más desinteresada que podrías conocer.

— ¿Por qué sales con ella? —le habían preguntado cientos de veces.

— ¿Y porqué no? —respondía Ginny siempre.

Ellos seguían viendo a Lunática, pero no veían a Luna.

No la veían en ese momento, con su expresión concentrada, sus enormes ojos grises soñadores, su cabello enredado y hondeando con el viento, tarareando una canción inventada mientras se dedicaba a enredar flores en la trenza de Ginny.

— Las margaritas te quedan muy bien —dijo con una sonrisa cándida.

— ¿De verdad?

La rubia asintió con sinceridad, mientras volvía a tararear su canción.

— Ginny —la pelirroja se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con Ron—, ¿estáis listas?

— Sí, ahora vamos.

Dejó que Luna le colocase algunas flores más sobre el pelo, antes de entrelazar sus dedos y caminar hasta el jardín trasero de La Madriguera, donde todos sus familiares y amigos esperaban sentados.

No hicieron una entrada espectacular, no hubo música ni ceremonias, pero Ginny lo quería así. Quería que todo fuese natural, como Luna.

Caminaron juntas hasta el altar, donde el Ministro las esperaba.

— No estés nerviosa —le dijo Luna, cuando se colocaron frente a frente—, hoy he visto florecer una flor de Jade, y eso significa que hay un amor que se hará eterno.

Ginny sonrió, observándola con cuidado.

Su cabello caía largo y suelto hasta su cintura, llevaba una diadema de flores en él. En su cuello había enredado un largo collar de filamentos plateados que llegaban hasta el suelo, junto con unos pendientes a juego. Vestía un vestido de seda rosa pálido, liso y largo, que estaba encantado para que diminutas mariposas saliesen volando cuando ella caminaba.

— ¿Comenzamos?

Ginny asintió hacia el Ministro.

— Estamos aquí reunidos, para consagrar la unión mágica entre Ginevra Molly Weasley y Luna Lovegood.

La pelirroja soltó un suspiro tembloroso. Era imposible no sentirse emocionada en esos momentos. Iba a unir su vida con la persona que amaba, delante de todas las personas importantes en su vida.

Miró por encima del hombro de Luna, encontrándose con el rostro de Harry, quien había accedido a ser su padrino en la boda y que miraba a la multitud sentada en el jardín. Cuando siguió la mirada del moreno, se encontró con Draco Malfoy, sentado elegantemente en una silla, sonriendo hacia Harry. Al lado de Malfoy, estaba ubicado Blaise Zabini, entrelazando su mano con la de Ron. Ginny sabía que su hermano no podría haber elegido una pareja mejor. Detrás de ella, aunque no pudiera verlas, estaban Hermione y Pansy, sus damas de honor.

— Ginevra Molly Weasley, ¿Aceptas a Luna Lovegood como tu esposa? ¿Prometes serle fiel en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

— Sí, acepto.

— Luna Lovegood, ¿Aceptas a Ginevra Molly Weasley como tu esposa? ¿Prometes serle fiel en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

— Sí, acepto.

— Que así sea. Lo que ha unido la magia, que solo la muerte lo separe.

Miles de hilos dorados danzaron a su alrededor, envolviéndolas de pies a cabeza, fundiéndose en sus manos entrelazadas, uniéndolas mágicamente para toda la vida.

Escuchó a los demás aplaudir, pero Ginny estaba demasiado absorta en los ojos inocentes de Luna como para prestar atención a algo más.

— Te amo —le dijo, dejándole un suave beso en los labios.

— Y yo a ti.

Ginny sonrió, enormemente feliz.

En algún rincón del jardín, una flor de Jade floreció.

* * *

 _Ay... he sufrido con este Hashtag. Tengo que confesar que he descubierto que se me da terriblemente mal escribir sobre parejas femeninas, en serio. Así que lo siento si no ha sido suficiente, he intentado hacerlo lo mejor posible._

 _A pesar de eso, estoy bastante contenta con el resultado final, aunque me haya costado escribirlo xD_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	16. Chapter 15

**Hashtag** : #PorqueYoLoValgo  
 **Pareja** : Remus Lupin / Lucius Malfoy

* * *

Lucius Malfoy caminaba por los pasillos de la biblioteca como si Hogwarts estuviera hecho por y para él. Llevaba su uniforme pulcramente puesto, su túnica de terciopelo negro de primera calidad, importada directamente desde Turquía y su insignia de Prefecto de Slytherin luciendo orgullosamente en su pecho.

Pero nada de eso era lo que tenía a Remus tan absorto.

Lo que a él le cautivaba era el cabello largo y rubio, que en ese momento estaba atado en una coleta alta, y se mecía de un lado a otro suavemente con el andar del chico.

Era magnético.

— Rem, cielo, ya estamos limpios, no hace falta que nos bañes con tus babas.

Lupin desvió su mirada del rubio, solo para clavarla en Sirius de manera molesta.

— ¿Por qué no te centras en tu ensayo y me dejas en paz?

— Es que es mucho más divertido mirar tu cara de enamorado atontado.

— Yo creo que Malfoy lo hace apropósito—comentó James, uniéndose a la mofa—. Para mí que tiene el cabello hechizado para hipnotizar a la gente.

Sirius alzó una ceja, medio incrédulo medio divertido, girándose para mirar al rubio. Remus también lo hizo, viendo cómo Malfoy llegaba hasta una de las mesas de la biblioteca y se sentaba en ella. Incluso mientras lo hacía, su cabello bailaba de un lado a otro.

— Yo me siento de todo menos hipnotizado, la verdad—contestó Sirius.

— Tal vez esta hechizado para que afecte solo y exclusivamente a Lunático.

— ¿Podéis parar ya?—espetó, más molesto esta vez—. Deberíamos terminar el ensayo de Trasformaciones, es para mañana.

Sirius alzó las manos en señal de rendición, mientras James se encogía de hombros. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, pero compartieron una mirada burlona que hizo que Remus rodara los ojos. ¿Quién le mandaba hacerse amigo de esos dos?

Para su fortuna, el resto de la tarde pasó con tranquilidad. James y Sirius abandonaron la biblioteca en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad, como si estar demasiado tiempo allí enfermase a la gente. Remus por su parte decidió quedarse un rato más, teniendo demasiados trabajos atrasados por su indisposición la semana pasada.

— Hola, Remus.

El chico levantó la mirada, encontrándose con Sophie, una compañera de clase.

— Hola, ¿qué tal?

— Bien —ella sonrió, e inclinó la cabeza hacia el pergamino que tenía en la mesa —. Pociones, ¿eh?

— Sí, todavía me queda un buen rato para terminar esto —suspiró, apuntando hacia su libro de Antídotos asiáticos.

— Yo puedo ayudarte, si quieres. Pociones no se me da mal.

— Gracias —sonrió con amabilidad—, pero de momento puedo controlarlo.

La chica asintió, correspondiendo su sonrisa.

— Oye, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo a las Tres Escobas alguna vez. No hace falta que sea este fin de semana, solo que...

Una risa interrumpió la invitación.

Cuando Remus se dio la vuelta, se encontró con Lucius, quien reía como si acabase de ver la mejor broma del mundo.

— ¿Porqué iba él a querer salir _contigo_? —cuestionó con un desprecio que haría llorar hasta al más fuerte—. ¿No tienes espejo en tu habitación? Mírate, eres bajita, tienes el pelo sucio y sin gracia. Tus ojos están demasiado separados, y tus dientes están torcidos. Deberías de dejar de abusar de la comida, porque cariño, pesas más que un dragón. Tan bien que se te dan las pociones, ¿y no sabes que hay algunas para quitar el bello? Porque déjame decirte que tienes más bigote que mi abuelo. Y utiliza otra para quitarte esos granos, por amor a Merlín —le echo una mirada de arriba a abajo que hizo temblar a la chica—. Y, bueno, sé que está bien explotar las virtudes de cada uno, pero si sigues enseñando tanta carne te vas a resfriar. Me duele la vista con solo mirarte.

Sophie parpadeó, soltando grandes lagrimas por sus mejillas. Un sollozo escapó de su garganta, justo antes de que se diera la vuelta y echase a correr.

Soltó un suspiro, esperando a que el rubio se sentase a su lado para hablar.

— Eso ha sido muy cruel —le recriminó con voz severa.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros, como si la cosa no fuese con él.

— Alguien tenía que decirle que tienes novio, y no te veía muy por la labor.

— Ni si quiera la has dejado terminar —replicó incrédulo—. Además, te he escuchado decir de todo menos eso de que somos novios.

— Nimiedades —el rubio hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza con aire resignado. Le miró ahí sentado, con ese aura aristocrática que siempre traía encima. Sin poder evitarlo, llevó una mano hacia la coleta alta de Lucius, enredando su dedo indice en sus hebras. El rubio prácticamente ronroneo.

— Menudo gatito estás hecho.

Su novio sonrió enormemente, como si realmente se sintiera muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Sabía que no debería alentarlo, porque su comportamiento estaba mal, pero aun así no pudo evitar corresponder la sonrisa.

Tal vez el cabello de Malfoy sí estaba hechizado después de todo.

* * *

 _¡Hooooooooooola!_

 _Pues aquí un hashtag más._

 _Tengo que reconocer que llevo mucho tiempo queriendo escribir a un Draco con el cabello largo, pero algo en mí es reacio a ello, así que he aprovechado a este Lucius para poder cumplir con mis fantasías._

 _Pobre Remus, Malfoy lo tiene atontado, aunque eso no es de extrañar ¿no? xD_

 _¡Espero que os haya gustado!_

 _¡Hasta luego!_


	17. Chapter 16

**Hashtag:** #EllosNoLoHarían  
 **Pareja:** Pansmione

* * *

El whisky de fuego le quemó la garganta, hasta llegar a la boca de su escoltado. Emitió un sonido estrangulado, y luego empezó a toser sin control. Cuando se calmó, le dio otro trago al whisky.

Su vista se paseó por la estantería llena de licores que había frente a ella. Entre las botellas de hidromiel y las de whisky, había una sola botella de vino de saúco. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Pansy.

La primera vez que había bebido vino de saúco había sido en la cena de navidad que organizaba el Ministerio cada año, y había sido de la mano de Hermione Granger. Ellas trabajaban juntas en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. De hecho, sus mesas estaban la una a la otra. Pese a eso, no se dirigían la palabra a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. Solían saludarse cordialmente si se veían por los pasillos, y si tenían que trabajar juntas lo hacían muy profesionalmente, pero a parte de eso, cuando estaban sentadas en sus mesas, no se dirigían ni una sola mirada. Eso cambió en navidad, cuando les había tocado compartir mesa, lo cual no era extraño, ya que estaban organizados por departamentos. Pansy ni si quiera recordaba quién había sido la primera en hablar, o cual de las dos había sacado el tema, pero recordaba que Hermione le había ofrecido un poco de vino, y luego habían empezado a hablar de viñedos y de uvas, de bebidas en general, de la comida que habían servido en la cena, de elfos, del ministerio, de la navidad, de sus compañeros, de su trabajo, de sus citas y de la soltería que compartían las dos.

Le había pedido perdón esa misma noche. Se había disculpado por todos esos años en los que la había despreciado en el colegio, y Hermione lo había aceptado con una naturalidad que Pansy pensó que no merecía.

Después de eso, empezaron a desayunar juntas en el Ministerio. Ahora se hablaban cuando estaban sentadas en sus mesas y ambas se dieron cuenta de que compartían más cosas de las que creía.

Hermione inició el primer beso.

Y luego vinieron muchos más.

Pansy nunca había sido tan feliz en su vida. Se sentía completa al lado de la castaña. Ella nunca se había enamorado, pero sin duda amar a alguien era algo extraordinario. O eso pensó, hasta que Hermione le expresó su deseo de hacer pública su relación.

Habían mantenido su noviazgo en secreto por deseo expreso de Pansy. Algo en ella le aterrorizaba exponer su relación. Todo el mundo mágico conocía a Hermione Granger, era una heroína de guerra, un tercio del trío dorado. Incluso tenía un cromo en las ranas de chocolate con su cara. Así que saber que su relación iba a ser pública, era lo mismo que darle a alguien un látigo para fustigarte. Pansy sabía que la gente las iba a señalar con el dedo, sabía que la iban a juzgar, sobretodo a ella, y que no iba a ser fácil.

Así que se acobardó.

Su novia lo entendió al principio, pero cuando las semanas se convirtieron en meses, y esos en años, y su relación no daba indicios de salir a la luz, Hermione se cansó. Le había dado un _ultimatum_ , y Pansy había salido huyendo.

Ahora, todo se había terminado.

— Te lo dije.

— ¡Ya lo sé! —espetó con agresividad hacia Draco, que estaba sentado a su lado en el Caldero Chorreante—. Yo creí... creí que lo nuestro iba a salir bien.

— Sois muy diferentes.

— Eso no es verdad —contradijo, sintiendo que las lagrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos.

Bebió su vaso de whisky.

— Granger es todo lealtad e integridad, era obvio que no se iba a conformar con tener una relación entre las sombras.

Pansy sollozó, apoyando la frente sobre la barra del pub. Notó como Draco le acariciaba la espalda, intentando reconfortarla.

Su amigo tenía razón. Debería haber sabido que Hermione no iba a achantarse ante lo que la gente pudiera opinar de ella, no iba a dejar que algunos desconocidos condicionasen su vida privada.

Bebió y lloró hasta que su garganta quedó rasgada por el alcohol, y sintió que su mente se adormecía lo suficiente como para dejar de torturarse.

Debería haber sido más valiente. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué le importaba a ella lo que el resto del mundo pensase si tenía a Hermione a su lado?. Eso es lo que debería haberle dicho, en vez de huir como una sabandija cobarde.

Se levantó tan abruptamente del taburete que si no hubiera sido por Draco, habría terminado tirada en el suelo.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— A la casa esa de los... hurones —contestó con voz pastosa.

— Comadrejas —corrigió.

— Eso.

— Pansy, no es buena idea que vayas en este estado a ver a tu ex. Podrías decir cosas de las que luego te arrepentirás.

— Yo no me arrepiento de nada, ¿vale?. Amo a Hermione, y voy a ir a decírselo.

Sentirse tan valiente era una sensación inusual pero portentosa.

— Bien —suspiró su amigo—. Al menos deja que sea yo quien nos aparezca allí.

A Pansy le costó no vomitar una vez que se aparecieron en la entrada de La Madriguera. A lo mejor su amigo tenía razón, y había bebido demasiado, pero Pansy no podía echarse atrás ahora.

Se aceró a la puerta, y empezó a aporrearla sin cuidado.

— ¡Hermione! —chilló.

Detrás de ella, pudo escuchar a Draco resoplar. Sabía que estaba dando una espectáculo, pero no le importaba. Iba a recuperar a su novia, y si para eso tenía que hacer el ridículo, entonces lo haría.

La puerta se habría unos minutos después, dejando ver a un Harry Potter medio dormido.

— ¿Qué...?

— Necesito hablar con Hermione —cortó Pansy.

Potter la miró de arriba a bajo, y luego alzó la vista sobre el hombro de ella.

— ¿Está borracha?

— No —contestó Draco con sarcasmo—, este es su estado natural.

— No tengo tiempo para vuestras discusiones —interrumpió la chica, viendo las intenciones que tenía Potter de replicar—. Quiero ver a Hermione.

— ¿Pansy? —preguntó la voz de la chica, desde dentro de la casa.

— Hermione —suspiró ella, cuando Potter por fin se apartó y pudo ver a su novia—. Lo siento mucho, Herm.

Granger iba con un pijama puesto, tenía el cabello revuelto y los ojos enrojecidos. Sabía que ella no debía ir mucho mejor, pero eso no le importaba lo más mínimo en ese instante.

— Vas bebida.

— Un poco, pero necesito que me escuches.

— Será mejor que te vayas a casa.

— ¡No! —protestó—. Quiero que me escuches porque te amo, y me da igual lo que la gente vaya a decir de nosotras. Quiero estar contigo, y si para eso todo el mundo mágico tiene que saberlo, pues que lo sepan. No voy a dejar que me condicionen.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, donde Hermione solo la miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— Mañana te arrepentirás de esto.

— No voy a hacerlo —aseguró—. Nunca me arrepentiría de estar contigo.

Hermione soltó un sollozo estrangulado.

— ¿De verdad?

— Te lo juro.

Notó como su novia se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba con fuerza. Pansy cerró los ojos, aspirando el aroma en el cabello castaño de la otra.

No iba a dejar que los demás guiasen su vida. Iba a vivirla como deseaba, y al lado de la mujer a la que amaba.

* * *

 _Bueeeeeeno._

 _Como ya dije, las relaciones femeninas no se me dan bien. Lo he intentado, eso sí. Aun así creo que se me da mejor escribir Pansmione que Linny._

 _Lo he tenido algo difícil con este hashtag, porque no se me ocurría nada que escribir que pudiese hacer alusión a ello, pero creo que finalmente he conseguido un trabajo decente aquí xD_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	18. Chapter 17

**Hashtag:** #EresMioYSoloMePertenecesAMi  
 **Pareja:** Harco

* * *

Sus pasos resonaban vacíos entre las paredes de piedra de la mansión. Las puertas de madera maciza se abrieron cuando ellos se acercaron, dándoles paso al gran salón, donde Tom se levantó para recibirles.

— ¿Cómo ha ido?

— La misión ha sido un éxito, mi señor —respondió James—. Hogwarts ha quedado destruido y Dumbledore está muerto.

Harry vio como su Señor respiraba con satisfacción, acercándose a su padre, y acariciándole el rostro con reverencia.

— Sabía que sólo tú podrías conseguirlo —alabó. James tembló contra el tacto del otro.

— Gracias, mi señor —respondió humildemente.

— Iré a ver si han llegado los demás —informó Harry, sabiendo que pronto su padre y Tom requerirían algo de intimidad.

Su Señor asintió desinteresadamente, demasiado concentrado en el rostro del hombre frente a él.

El chico salió del salón, dirigiendose directamente a una habitación en concreto, sintiendo como algo se apretaba en la boca de su estómago.

La misión había sido un éxito, pero Harry había visto algo esa noche que no le había gustado nada. En medio de la batalla que se había librado en su antiguo colegio, había visto a Draco luchar contra el bando de la luz, le había observado batirse en duelo de manera mortífera contra todo aquel que se lo ponía en frente. Menos con Blaise Zabini. Cuando el italiano le había cortado el paso a Draco, este había levantado su varita contra él, pero no había pronunciado ningún hechizo. Harry sabía que ellos habían sido amigos, hasta que Zabini decidió traicionar al Señor Oscuro y unirse al bando de Dumbledore.

Sabía que en el fondo no había nada de qué preocuparse. Draco nunca se atrevería a desertar, que la amistad que le unía con Zabini estaba muerta, pero eso no evitaba que los celos envenenasen la sangre.

Llegó a la habitación del rubio, encontrándoselo frente a un tocador. Draco le observó entrar, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Harry ya le había agarrado por el cuero cabelludo, y le había estampado contra el espejo que tenían enfrente, haciendo que este se rompiese.

— Draco, Draco, Draco —exhaló con pesar—. ¿Por qué me haces ser así?

El aludido cerró los ojos, y pudo ver como su manzana de Adam subia y bajaba con dificultad por su garganta.

— No sé...

— Lo sabes —interrumpió. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era que el rubio le diese excusas baratas. Eso solo le hacía enfurecerse más de lo que ya estaba—. Ya habíamos hablado de esto. Zabini es un asqueroso traidor.

— Lo sé.

— Yo también creía que lo sabías, pero no has demostrado eso esta noche.

— Lo siento —murmuró el otro en voz baja.

— Dime, Draco —pidió, con voz suave—, ¿vas a traicionar a tu señor? —preguntó. Ambos sabían que no se refería a Voldemort.

— No, _amo_.

Harry dejó escapar el aire con fuerza, acercando la nariz al cuello de Draco para aspirar su aroma.

— Aun así, voy a tener que castigarte. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

El otro asintió, aun con los ojos cerrados y su rostro pegado al espejo roto.

Se echo hacía atrás, llevándose a Draco consigo, con su mano tirando de su cabello. Lo llevó hasta el poste de la cama que había en la habitación.

— _Incarcerous_ —unas gruesas cuerdas afirmaron el cuerpo de Draco contra el poste.

Con un movimiento de mano, hizo que la ropa del rubio desapareciera. Los observó durante unos segundos, admirando la imagen. Sacó su varita, y la llevo hasta la nuca del otro, bajándola por su columna vertebral en una caricia que hizo que el cuerpo de Draco se estremeciese.

— Eres precioso —admitió cuando su varita llego a la espalda baja del otro—. _Diffindo._

El rubio emitió un sonido estrangulado cuando la piel de su espalda se abrió, haciendo que la sangre chorrease por toda su piel. Harry murmuró el hechizo tres veces más, provocando que tres largos cortes recorrieran toda su espalda. El olor ácido de la sangre se hizo presente en la habitación, mientras el liquido rojizo empapaba todas las piernas pálidas del otro hasta llegar al suelo. Vio cómo las lagrimas surcaban las mejillas de Draco silenciosamente.

Para cualquiera, esa hubiera sido una imagen desgarradora y lacrimosa, pero para Harry era abrumadora. Hacía que un intenso placer se formase dentro de él, excitándolo. Había algo vehemente en la manera en que la sangre resaltaba sobre la piel nívea del rubio, y cómo este lo aceptaba todo tan sumisamente.

— _Vulnera Sanentur._

Los cortes se cerraron al instante, pero dejó que la sangre siguiese sobre el cuerpo del otro. Se desvistió a si mismo, pegando su cuerpo al del contrario, pasando las manos por su espalda, sus costados y su estomago, notando la erección que tenía Draco en estos momentos.

— Eres mío, Draco —le susurró en el oído, sujetándolo de las caderas y guiando su pene hasta la angosta entrada para penetrarlo de un solo golpe.

— Soy tuyo, amo —respondió ahogadamente.

Harry embistió a un ritmo atronador. Los filamentos de la cuerda se tensaron y crujiendo cuando tuvieron que soportar todo el peso del rubio, quien se había inclinado para recibirle. La cama se mecía con fuerza al ritmo de sus arremetidas, mientras él se concentraba en meter y sacar su erección con auge, recreándose en la calidez y estrechez que el recto de Draco le brindaba.

— No te corras —le gruñó, cuando percibió que el rubio estaba en su limite.

— Por favor, amo.

— ¿Por favor, qué? ¿Por favor, fóllame más fuerte? —bramó con rabia, mientras aceleraba aún más el ritmo.

Vio como las muñecas de Draco se cortaban contra las cuerdas por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo, a la vez que sus lagrimas volvían a acumular se sus mejillas. La imagen enardeció a Harry, haciendo que se corriese ferozmente dentro del otro.

Se tomó unos segundos para estabilizar su respiración. Salió de su interior, echándose hacía atrás. Hizo desaparecer las cuerdas que mantenían maniatado a Draco, provocando que este cayese al suelo, sin que sus piernas fuese capaces de soportar su peso. Harry volvió a vestirse con un rápido movimiento, antes de acuclillarse frente al rubio.

— Esto lo hago por ti —le dijo, acariciando una de sus hebras —. Lo entiendes, ¿no? Sabes que has hecho mal.

— Sí, amo. No volverá a pasar.

El moreno asintió, echándole un ultimo vistazo al chico, notando como el pene de este aún seguía erecto, obedeciéndole en su orden de no poder eyacular.

— Así me gusta.

Se levantó, saliendo de la habitación, dejando a Draco aun tendido en el suelo, manchado y lastimado.

En el fondo, le dolía tener que castigarle, pero Draco debía aprender que él era su dueño.

Le pertenecía solo a él.

* * *

 _Bien, está vez creo que sí me he pasado un poco._

 _Para este hashtag tenía que escribir algo no tan dulce, y se me ha ido un poco de las manos, la verdad. Para qué vamos a engañarnos. Mi cabeza está más perturbada de lo que yo creía, pero claro, me he puesto a escuchar Earned It de The Weeknd y me he venido arriba._

 _Espero no haber asustado a nadie después de esto. xD_

 _¡Solo quedan dos hashtags! (Bueno, uno en realidad, pero voy a añadir otro de mi propia cosecha jaja) Espero poder subir los dos hoy^^_


	19. Chapter 18

**Hashtag:** #LaFiestaDeTeddy  
 **Pareja:** Harco

* * *

Miró al globo con forma de hipogrifo, y el globo le miró a él.

Hizo un movimiento circular con su muñeca, sosteniendo su varita para poder inflar el globo adecuadamente. Vio como el hipogrifo iba tomando forma mientras se iba llenando de aire lentamente. Una gota de sudor le recorrió la frente por la concentración. Estaba tan absorto en hacerlo correctamente, que se sobresaltó cuando el hipogrifo reventó de repente.

Era la quinta vez que le pasaba.

— Estás a una palabra de seguir el mismo camino que el dichoso globo —le espetó a Harry, quién hizo ademán de reírse.

— Tienes que tener paciencia y hacerlo lentamente —mientras hablaba, el moreno estaba llenando un globo de aire como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

— ¡Ni si quiera sé porqué hemos comprado globos! —bufó—. Teddy va a cumplir dieciséis años, no cinco.

Harry le disparó una mirada de soslayo.

— ¿Te recuerdo que fuiste tu el que los compró porque Scorpius insistió? Terminaste diciendo algo como: ¡Que sí, Scorpius, que te compro los malditos globos, pero cállate ya! —terminó, imitando su voz de una forma desastrosa.

— No es verdad.

Él no recordaba tal situación.

Aunque, ciertamente, apenas podía recordar algo de esa semana.

Ser Ministro de Magia no era lo que él había esperado. Draco se había dejado engatusar por el discurso de su padre sobre que el puesto era perfecto para él, que sería un orgullo, y haría una gran labor y _bla bla bla._ La realidad era que el ministerio estaba lleno de inútiles que no sabían cogerse la colita ellos solitos mientras hacían pipí. Estaba cansado del: _"Señor Ministro, el Ministro Muggle dice que los magos perturbamos su tranquilidad" "Señor Minsitro, hay una plaga de acromántulas en no-se-qué pueblo. Se ha cobrado ya siete vidas" "Señor Ministro, los duendes de Gringotts están en huelga, ¿qué hacemos?"_

Irse a la mierda, eso es lo que podían hacer.

— Papá, ¿podemos bajar ya?

— ¡No!

Scorpius lloriqueó desde el piso de arriba.

— Podrías dejarlos bajar. Ya está todo listo.

— Que se aguanten un poco —espetó Draco insensiblemente.

Habían decidido que todos los niños de la casa se quedasen en sus habitaciones hasta que ellos pudiesen decorar todo el salón antes de que Teddy llegase a su fiesta sorpresa.

— Señor Ministro —ronroneó Harry, acercándose a él. Eso era lo mejor de su trabajo, el que su novio lo llamase así—, creo que está usted muy tenso.

Draco asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza, sin preocuparse por lo desesperado que se veía, mientras el moreno dejaba caer sus manos sobre sus caderas, inclinándose para poder besar su cuello.

— ¿Tal vez debería hacer algo para relajarle, como buen ciudadano inglés que está a su servicio?

— Te debes a la patria —afirmó el rubio, subiéndose a la mesa que tenía detrás, mientras Harry se acomodaba entre sus piernas.

Sintió la sonrisa de su novio sobre la piel de su garganta mientras esparcía besos húmedos en ella. Cerró los ojos, alzando el rostro hacia el techo para dejar más espacio a que Harry hiciese con él lo que quisiera, mientras sentía como la sangre empezaba a acumularse rápidamente en su entrepierna.

La chimenea sonó en ese momento.

— No me lo puedo creer —farfulló, abriendo los ojos y viendo como su lívido se iba por la ventana.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? —cuestionó la divertida y conocida voz de Blaise.

— ¡Sí! —Draco prácticamente chilló. Estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche marca Scorpius Malfoy.

Harry se separó de él, dejandole espacio para que pudiese bajarse de la mesa.

La chimenea volvió a sonar, dando la bienvenida a Ginny.

— ¿Por qué habéis venido tan temprano?

— Queríamos ayudar —respondió la pelirroja.

— Podríais ayudar saliendo por donde habéis venido —murmuró el rubio de mala gana.

— Me encanta que me eches tanto de menos, cariño —bromeó Blaise, pasando una mano por el pecho de su amigo.

— Zabini —gruñó Harry, desde el otro extremo.

— ¿Cómo puedes tener un novio tan celoso? —le preguntó a Draco, luego se giró hacia Ginny —. No sé cómo pudiste estar casada con él.

— Lo que no entiendo es como puede estar contigo ahora —devolvió el moreno.

— Misterios de la vida —se limitó a responder la chica, mientras se comía un canapé.

— Muchas gracias. Yo también te quiero.

— Papá —volvió a llamar su hijo, esta vez en un tono más caprichoso.

— Que sí —bramó—, ya podéis bajar.

Qué pesadilla, de verdad.

Los pasos apresurados no se esperaron en oír, mientras todos los niños bajaban por las escaleras.

Scorpius bajaba a tal velocidad, que se tropezó en el ultimo escalón.

— Ten cuidado —le advirtió Draco.

— No se preocupe, señor Malfoy —interrumpió James, cogiendo la pequeña mano de Scorpius entre la suya con delicadeza—, yo se lo cuido.

— Sí, _eso_ es lo que me preocupa.

James le miró sin entender, así que terminó por hacer un ademán para restarle importancia, dejando que los niños fuesen a jugar por ahí.

Un par de horas después, el salón estaba lleno de más niño y adultos, todos esperando a que Teddy hiciese su gran entrada triunfal por la chimenea.

— ¡SORPRESA! —gritaron todos, al ver que alguien llegaba.

Hubo un suspiro decepcionado en la sala, al darse cuenta de que solo era Ron Weasley, quien los miró a todos con extrañeza.

— ¿Donde está Teddy? —le preguntó Harry a su amigo.

— ¿Me dejáis salir de la chimenea al menos? —se quejó el pelirrojo—. Va a venir ahora.

— ¡SORPRESA! —volvieron a intentar, esta vez correctamente, cuando Teddy por fin apareció.

Draco tuvo que reconocer que el chico fingía bastante bien estar sorprendido, dando por hecho de que hacía un par de día a Scorpius se le había escapado lo de la fiesta sorpresa y Teddy lo había averiguado.

Soltó un suspiro, bebiendo un poco de cerveza de mantequilla, riendo cuando a alguien se le ocurrió estampar la cara del cumpleañero contra su tarta. Menos mal que las velas ya estaban apagadas.

Sintió un suave golpe en su cabeza, al girarse, se encontró con un globo.

— Te odio —le dijo al hipogrifo. Luego levantó la varita, y lo reventó.

Oh, qué bien se había sentido hacer eso.

* * *

 _Creo que mi momento de oscuridad transitoria ya ha pasado. Ahora vuelvo a ser yo y a escribir cosas dulces jajaja._

 _Tenía muchas ganas de escribir a un Draco como Ministro de magia, básicamente porque creo que ya lo he escrito como auror, inefable, pocionista, dependiente, y repartidor de comida rápida. Me falta un Draco medimago, uno abogado, y uno profesor de Hogwarts para tener la colección completa xD_

 _¡Nos vemos en el siguiente y último hashtag!_


	20. Chapter 19

**Hashtag:** #Draconis  
 **Pareja:** Draco Malfoy / Charlie Weasley

* * *

Draco solo había querido huir.

La guerra había terminado, pero todavía quedaban muchas heridas sin cicatrizar, mucha gente que aún no había enterrado el hecha y muchos dedos acusadores que le señalaban allá a donde iba.

Había viajado a Estados unidos porque había sido el lugar más lejano que había encontrado. Había estado allí durante un año entero, hasta que decidió que ese no era un lugar para él. Los americanos llevaban un ritmo de vida que le recordaba demasiado a Inglaterra. Así que había vuelto a Europa, y había pasado semanas enteras recorriendo el continente de una punta a otra.

No echaba de menos Londres. Ni si quiera echaba en falta vivir en una gran mansión.

Viajar había abierto sus fronteras mentales.

Draco había cambiado mucho. Tenía fantasmas internos, y muchas veces luchaba contra su propio "yo", pero había aprendido a ver las cosas pequeñas en los grandes paisajes, sabía cómo ser más paciente, cómo no juzgar a la primera de cambio. Había aprendido a no rechazar algo de buenas a primeras, y observar, reflexionar y tomarse las cosas en calma.

Había aprendido también, que había un lugar fascinante llamado Viscri.

Se había dado cuenta de eso en cuanto puso un pie en la reserva de dragones que había en ese pequeño pueblo.

Era un lugar extraordinario, lleno de prados verdes y montañas escarpadas. Era un tanto agreste, pero a la vez acogedor. Podías ver dragones tan grandes como el pueblo entero sobrevolar el cielo, y aún así se respiraba una extasiante tranquilidad.

No le había costado mucho hacerse un hueco en la reserva de dragones. A él siempre se le había dado bien aprender, y en ese momento de su vida, cuando ya había visto tantas culturas diferentes, nada que le contasen iba a sorprenderle.

Pronto había aprendido que estar entre dragones era maravilloso.

Un fuerte resoplido le sacó de sus pensamiento.

Draco se giró, inclinándose hacia delante. Había aprovechado el clima cálido que hacía en esa época del año para caminar por un pequeño bosque que había, sentándose bajo la sombra de un árbol, con la espalda apoyada en él.

Vio a Anubis caminar lentamente hacia él, plegando las alas.

Anubis era un cría de dragón. Un Longhorn Rumano realmente precioso. Tenía unas escamas de color verde que parecían brillar todo el tiempo, y unos pequeños cuernos dorados que estaban empezando a crecerle en la cabeza. Era una especie rara de ver, casi en peligro de extinción ya que la gente comúnmente los cazaba para vender sus cuernos. Anubis era todavía más extraño, porque era un dragón que todos caracterizaban como antipático y desconfiado. La reserva lo había encontrado por casualidad, cuando recibieron la alerta de que unos cazadores furtivos estaban intentando conseguir un ejemplar de ese dragón. Los cazadores habían matado a la madre de Anubis, así que la reserva decidió quedarse con él hasta que pudiera vivir en libertad. Había sido una epopeya hacer que el pequeño dragón aceptase algo de comida. Cada vez que alguien se acercaba a él, este gruñía y les atacaba. Por un momento, todos habían pensado que Anubis moriría, ya que no accedía a comer ni a beber agua.

Hasta que Draco se quedó dormido en medio de la pradera. Cuando había despertado, Anubis se encontraba recostado contra él. Draco se había quedado pasmado durante unos instantes, pero luego vio que el dragón no tenía intención de agredirle de ninguna manera, así que había empezado una extraña relación amistosa entre el dragón y él.

Otro resoplido le devolvió a la realidad.

El rubio rió, negando con la cabeza, mientras veía como el dragón se tumbaba a tu lado, empujando su mano con el hocico. Anubis era un dragón caprichoso, que se enfada con facilidad cuando veía que no le estaban prestando atención.

Draco acarició su morro, y luego llevó la mano hacia sus cuernos y bajó hasta su cuello. volvió a relajarse contra la corteza del árbol, disfrutando de la brisa veraniega, con Anubis dormitando en su regazo.

Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando escuchó un crujido a su lado, y luego Anubis se había levantado, agitando las alas agresivamente, alzándose hacia el cielo.

— Lo siento —dijo Charlie, con una sonrisa arrepentida—. No quería interrumpir.

Se encogió de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia.

— Es un dragón delicado.

El pelirrojo soltó una suave carcajada, tomando asiento a su lado.

— Aun así, has podido conseguir lo que todos creían imposible.

Draco llevó sus ojos hacia el cielo, donde Anubis volaba.

— Solo necesitaba que alguien lo comprendiera.

— A veces es más fácil entender a un dragón que una persona ¿no?

Asintió con aire reflexivo, aun con la mirada alzada.

— ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije ayer? —cuestionó Charlie después de unos minutos de silencio.

El mayor se le había confesado el día anterior. Lo había hecho a lomos de un Hocicorto Sueco, mientras sobrevolaban cielo abierto. Charlie había reído durante todo el vertiginoso vuelo, y Draco admitió que hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan vivo.

— ¡Draco! —había gritado, mientras el dragón caía en picado y ellos intentaban agarrarse bien fuere para no salir despedidos — ¡Estoy enamorado de ti!

El rubio no le había hecho caso, pensado que era la emoción del momento. Charlie solía ser bromista y divertido, así que no le extrañaría que se estuviera burlando de él, como muchas veces había hecho.

Pero después habían bajado del dragón y el mayor se lo había repetido, esta vez con una expresión más seria y decidida, no le había exigido una respuesta, solo le había dicho que se lo pensase.

— Tú mismo lo has dicho, es mucho más fácil comprender a un dragón —respondió con calma —. No creo que puedas llegar a comprenderme.

— Puede que no —admitió—, pero solo te estoy pidiendo que me dejes intentarlo. Además, se me da bastante bien entender a los dragones —terminó con una sonrisa divertida.

Draco no pudo evitar corresponder la sonrisa, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— Supongo que puedes añadir un dragón más a tu lista de conquistas —accedió.

— ¿De verdad?

Los ojos azules de Charlie le miraba brillantes y entusiasmados.

En ese momento, aprendió que había encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

* * *

 _Hemos llegado ya al último hashtag._

 _Para mi ha sido un proyecto divertido, y estoy segura de que cuando vuelva a tener algo de tiempo lo repetiré, sin duda. ._

 _Me da algo de pena despedirme, pero como ya dije, quería que este proyecto fuese corto, porque la semana que viene tengo planeado empezar un long-fic (que será un Drarry, para el que quiera leerlo) y quiero centrarme solo en eso. Para que no me echéis de menos, podéis leer "Para llevar" que es otra historia que he actualizado esta semana (Sí, estoy haciendo spam jajaja)_

 _Y nada, muchas gracias a todos por compartir esto conmigo._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	21. Chapter 20

**Hashtag:** #GargantaMétrica  
 **Pareja:** Scorbus

* * *

En Hogwarts habían muchos rumores:

Algunos decían que McGonagall tenía más de doscientos años, y que había creado su propio hechizo para tener ojos en la nuca.

Que Myrtle "La Llorona" era pariente de Voldemort.

Que en las cañerías seguía habiendo un basilisco.

Que si decías "Grindelwald" tres veces frente al retrato de Dumbledore, aparecía un caramelo de limón bajo tu almohada al día siguiente.

Que Rowena Ravenclaw era la heredera de Slytherin.

Que Fred Weasley II tenía un almacén clandestino de producto de Sortilegios Weasley en el baño del tercer piso.

Que el profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y el de Pociones estaban liados.

Y que Albus Potter tenía veintidós centímetros entre las piernas.

Ese último rumor era el que más interesaba a Scorpius.

—Malfoy —le llamaron. El aludido se giró, encontrándose con el rostro de Thompson, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin—, buen partido.

Asintió sin mucho entusiasmo a pesar de que había ganado el partido contra Gryffindor. No es que Scorp tuviese particular interés en el deporte. Más bien se había apuntado al equipo cuando había llegado a la conclusión de que tendría mejores vistas de los jugadores si estaba volando entre ellos que desde las gradas del colegio. Le gustaba ser práctico.

Entró en los vestuarios, donde sus compañeros de equipo iban desvistiéndose para ducharse. Sus ojos se centraron rápidamente en Albus, quien se encontraba sentado en una banca, con solo los pantalones del uniforme puestos.

Otra de las razones por las que estaba en el equipo era por Potter.

Scorpius había intentado ser su amigo nada más entrar Hogwarts, pero su propósito no había sido tan exitoso como a él le hubiera gustado.

— _¿Quieres ser mi amigo? —le había preguntado en la cena de bienvenida de su primer año escolar._

 _—_ _No —había contestado el moreno._

Y ahí había terminado su bonita amistad.

A pesar de eso, Scorp no era alguien que se rendía fácilmente, y había intentado congeniar con Potter en más de una ocasión. Siempre procuraba tener pequeñas conversaciones con él cada vez que podía, pero Albus no había dado su brazo a torcer.

No entendía porqué el moreno parecía tener esa animadversión hacia él. Era cierto que sus propios padres no se había llevado bien a su edad, pero ahora ambos eran profesores y parecían tolerarse a la perfección.

Y ahora estaban en su último año, y a alguien se le había ocurrido la idea de esparcir el rumor de que Potter estaba _muy_ bien dotado. Así que su intento de amistad con el otro había pasado a ser un intento de algo _más_.

Scorpius se sentó en una banca no muy lejos del moreno. Observó como todos sus compañeros se duchaban y se marchaba de los vestuarios a medida que terminaban. Sabía que Potter normalmente era el último en ducharse, así que se deshizo de su ropa lo más lentamente que pudo, haciendo tiempo hasta que por fin se quedaron a solas.

Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia la figura del moreno, admirando su cuerpo con. Su piel era perfecta en su pecho y en su estómago, tenía un bonito bronceado, los músculos fibrosos y un pendiente en el pezón derecho que a Scorpius le volvía loco.

—¿Qué?

Parpadeó, saliendo de su ensoñación, levantando la vista para encarar la mirada fría del otro.

—Nada.

Le escuchó bufar mientras se ponía en pie. Vio cómo hacía ademán de quitarse los pantalones, provocando que su mirada quedase absorbida por el movimiento de las manos sobre el borde de la prenda.

—¿Vas a mirar cómo me desvisto? —increpó.

—¿Sí? —respondió, intentando que su tono de voz sonase desenfadado.

Lo último que esperó fue que Albus se quitase los pantalones con un ágil movimiento.

Sus cejas se alzaron sorprendidas, y sus ojos cayeron rápidamente hacia la entrepierna del otro. Su pene estaba flácido, y aún así, se veía de un tamaño más que decente. Se imaginó cómo debía ser completamente erguido, duro y húmedo en su mano.

Se relamió, ansioso.

—¿Sabías que hay un rumor muy curioso en Hogwarts? —levantó la mirada, parpadeando con confusión—. Es sobre ti.

—¿Ah, sí?

Merlín, tenía a Albus desnudo frente a él. Lo último que le interesaba era saber qué inventaban sobre él.

El moreno asintió, con una sonrisa lobuna en el rostro, acercándose a él con lentitud.

—Se dice que sabes utilizar muy bien tu lengua.

Sus labios se separaron, en una mueca asombrada. Su cerebro asimiló la frase, haciendo que su rostro se serenase al entenderlo. Volvió a mirar la polla de Albus, haciendo que su boca se llenase de saliva. Aún llevaba puesto los pantalones de su uniforme, así que, para su suerte, la erección que tenía en ese momento estaba completamente camuflada.

Scorpius nunca había imaginado tener una oportunidad como esa en su vida, así que no se paró a pensar en nada más cuando sus rodillas se doblaron, clavándose en el suelo, haciendo que su rostro quedase frente a la entrepierna del otro.

Su mano derecha envolvió el cálido pene con decisión, acariciándole con lentitud, apretando hacia arriba y abajo. Escuchó a Albus suspirar, y notó como el trozo de carne se endurecía rápidamente contra la palma de su mano. Acercó su boca, dejando que su lengua chupase el glande con parsimonia, cerrando los ojos para disfrutarlo mejor. Luego se la tragó entera.

No sabía si eran exactamente veintidós centímetros, pero sí podía decir que la polla de Potter atragantaba su garganta, y sus labios aún no habían conseguido llegar a la base.

—Joder —susurró Albus. Cuando levantó la vista, este lo miraba encandilado—. Si supieras la de veces que te he imaginado así. Solo para mi.

Gimió como pudo, sintiendo su propia excitación humedecer sus pantalones. Balanceó su cabeza hacia atrás y hacia adelante con premura. En otra circunstancia, tal vez se habría tomado su tiempo en disfrutarlo, pero en ese momento estaba tan ansioso, que lo único que quería era sentir el espeso y caliente semen del moreno llenando su boca.

Sus súplicas fueron escuchadas poco después, justo en el momento en el que Albus había enterrado su mano en su cabello, tensando todo su cuerpo, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y corriéndose en su garganta.

Scorpius disfrutó tragando cada gota, mientras su propio orgasmo barría su cuerpo.

Respiró hondo cuando el moreno se separó de él. Sabía que debía levantarse, pero sus músculos se sentían pesados y su cerebro estaba demasiado embotado reflexionando lo que acaba de pasar. No fue capaz de separar sus ojos del suelo, preguntándose qué estaba pensando Albus en ese momento.

—Creo que, después de todo, sí podríamos ser amigos —el rubio alzó el rostro, encontrándose con la expresión sincera de Albus—. O tal vez algo más.

Estaba a punto de contestar, cuando la puerta de los vestuarios se abrió de improvisto.

Lo primero que vio Scorpius, fue la gran sonrisa de su padre, su cabello revuelto y su túnica de profesor desarreglada. Detrás de él, se encontraba el profesor Potter en las mismas condiciones.

Claro que la sonrisa de Draco se esfumó en cuanto vio a su hijo arrodillado frente a un muy desnudó Albus Potter.

—¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo?

Se levantó con rapidez, abrazando su estómago como si eso sirviera de algo. Albus en cambio no hizo ademán ni de moverse, ni de estar preocupado.

—La pregunta es: ¿Qué estáis haciendo vosotros aquí?

—Diez punto menos para cada uno por estar fuera de clase —espetó Draco, fulminando a su hijo con la mirada—. Y os quiero ver en mi despacho a ambos antes de la cena. Ahora largo de aquí.

Los chicos obedecieron sin rechistar, aunque Albus lo hizo con mucha más calma.

Los vestuarios se quedaron vacíos, con solo la presencia de los profesores en el lugar.

—¿Sabes lo que estaban haciendo no?

Harry resopló con la mirada perdida, como si aún estuviera reflexionando lo que acababa de pasar.

— En nuestra época nos la mediamos con una regla, no con la garganta.*

Draco le observó, con una sonrisa floreciendo en sus labios.

— Bueno, una regla no es del todo precisa.

Ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice.

* * *

 _*Los derechos de esa frase son todos y cada uno de_ _souldhunter_  
 _Este pequeño hashtag va dedicado a El Aquelarre, por ser un grupo lleno de amor_ ❤️ _(y de porno)_

 _Y eso. Sé que Albus me ha quedado bastante OoC, pero me apetecía cambiar un poco. Oh, y he desbloqueado a "Draco profesor de Hogwarts" jaja._

 _Nos leeremos pronto por aquí!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Hashtag:** #ConquistaAlLeonGanandoteASuCachorro

 **Pareja:** Drarry

* * *

Si había algo que se le daba bien a Draco Malfoy era observar.

Y si había algo que se le daba bien observar, era a Harry Potter.

Estaba entrenado para eso. Su padre había estado hablándole de El Elegido desde que era un crío, su expectación había crecido aún más cuando a los once supo que iba a compartir curso con él. Y el rencor, el desprecio y una guerra de por medio hicieron el trabajo los siguientes años.

Ahora, en cambio, era diferente. Ya no había una guerra, ya no había división de clases, ni estatus de sangre. Ya no tenía razones de peso para continuar con su supuesta enemistad hacia Potter. Ahora podía observarle larga y tendidamente sin que nadie le dijera nada. De hecho, eso era lo que la mitad del mundo mágico hacia: estar pendiente del _niño-que-sobrevivió._

El problema —el gran problema de Draco—, era que Potter parecía no verle a él.

Nunca coincidían. Sabía que el moreno se pasaba el día en el Ministerio, en su oficina de Auror, mientras que Draco se ocupaba de los negocios familiares por toda Europa, así que las pocas veces que pisaba el Ministerio, no salía cruzarse con Potter. Obviamente, no tenían amigos en común, con lo cual tampoco podía verle fuera del trabajo. Las pocas ocasiones en las que se habían reunido en una misma habitación era en las galas benéficas o en las fiestas que hacía el Ministerio en fechas especiales, donde obviamente Harry era la estrella del lugar, y apenas podía acercarse a él para saludarle sin que nadie interviniera para acaparar la atención de afamado auror.

Esa situación, desde la perspectiva de Draco, era decadente.

O al menos eso había pensado, hasta que un día su madre le había escrito una carta que le resultó ciertamente interesante, donde le explicaba cómo se había reconciliado con su hermana —y tía de Draco—, Andromeda, quien tenía un nieto, Teddy Lupin, que había resultado ser el hijo de su ex-profesor en Hogwarts. A Draco eso no le había importado lo más mínimo, y cuando Narcisa le convenció para acudir a una comida familiar, él había ido allí sin ánimo alguno, con la intención de cumplir con el deber y marcharse cuanto antes.

Sus planes se habían visto arruinados en cuantos se vio a sí mismo, en el salón de la casa de su tía, con un crío de dos años a su cargo, mientras su madre y su tía se iban a charlar de a saber qué.

Teddy era un metamorfomago como su madre, tenía un cabello castaño natural, aunque en ese momento tiraba hacia el rojo oscuro, unos ojos miel, y un ceño fruncido. Draco adivinó que estaba cabreado, porque durante toda la comida había sido observador de los cambios de colores en el cabello del niño, que solía expresar su estado de ánimo y en ese momento no debían ser muy buenos.

— ¿Quieres tu peluche?—le preguntó, alzando el muñeco que consistían un dragón de color azul chillón, mientras intentaba que la sonrisa en su rostro no pareciese muy forzada.

El niño negó con la cabeza, empujando el peluche lejos de él, y empezó a llorar con fuerza. Draco lo observó horrorizado y lleno de pánico, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Nunca se le habían dado bien los niños. Se levantó, dispuesto a llamar a su tía para que acudiese en su auxilio, cuando una fotografía mágica llamó su atención. Era pequeña, y estaba en un porta-retratos sobre una cómoda en el salón, pero Draco le reconocería en cualquier parte. Era Potter, con un pequeño Teddy que avanzaba hacia él con pasos tambaleantes, como si fueran los primeros. Cuando el niño llegaba hasta él, el moreno lo abrazaba con fuerza. La secuencia se repetía una y otra vez, mientras Draco se preguntaba qué posibilidades habían de que su recién descubierto primo tuviese algún tipo de relación con el salvador del mundo mágico.

Se dio la vuelta, mirando al niño con un renovado interés. Lo cogió en brazos, acunandole todo lo delicadamente que su torpeza le dejaba.

— Mira, este es Oddie, el dragón valiente—dijo, levantando otra vez el peluche, intentando llamar la atención del niño. Pareció funcionar, porque Teddy se calmó, dejando de llorar para pasar a sollozar suavemente—. Y Oddie tiene una misión súper importante, que es la de salvar al mundo con su...—Draco se quedó bloqueado. El niño hizo un pequeño puchero con los labios, amenazando otra vez con el llanto.

— ¿Con su súper llamarada?

El rubio se giró cuando reconoció la voz a su espalda. Harry estaba apoyado en la chimenea del salón, con una tremenda sonrisa divertida en el rostro y una mirada entretenida sobre él. Se hubiera avergonzado, si no hubiera sido porque se sentía extremadamente contento de tener, por fin, a Potter en la misma sala que él.

— Con su súper llamarada—repitió, comicamente, haciendo que el cabello de Teddy se volviese de un rosa pálido—. Así que Oddie tiene que ir por el mundo entero volando y quemando toda la maldad, para que así la gente pueda ser feliz.

Draco sonrió como si lo que acababa de decir tuviera el mayor sentido del mundo. Teddy se carcajeó, su cabello se volvió de un rubio albino como el suyo, y alzó las manos para atrapar a su peluche.

— Una historia muy bonita—dijo Harry acercándose hacia él. Hizo ademán de quitarle al niño de los brazos, pero el menor se revolvió, aferrándose al cuello del rubio—. Parece que le has caído bien. Hasta ahora nunca me había rechazado por nadie.

— ¿Y te sorprende?—contestó altivo.

— La verdad es que no—Draco sintió su pulso acelerarse, mientras veía como los ojos verdes de Harry le miraban intensamente—. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a la cocina y me cuentas más aventuras de Oddie, el dragón?

El rubio soltó una pequeña carcajada, notando cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban.

Quizás había hecho el ridículo de su vida, pero en ese momento, lo único que le importaba es que por fin había conseguido que Harry le prestase atención, aunque fuese por la absurdas historias inventadas para un niño de dos años.

* * *

 _Nota rápida:_

 _¡He aquí el primer hashtag! Tenía muchas ganas de repetir este proyecto, la verdad jaja_

 _Espero que vosotros lo disfrutéis tanto como yo._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Hashtag:** #AlCaerLaNoche

 **Pareja:** James S. / Scorpius M.

* * *

Era consciente de que Albus le estaba hablando pero Scorpius estaba más concentrado en observar lo que pasaba detrás de su amigo, en la mesa de Gryffindor.

James Potter estaba sentado junto a Frank Longbottom, Lewis Graunt y Garrick Wyres. Los cuatro se hacían llamar los "Nuevos Merodeadores", pero a percepción del resto del alumnado, solo eran cuatro imbéciles. Se dedicaban a gastar bromas de mal gusto, ridiculizar a los de primero y meterse en cualquier lío que se les pudiera ocurrir. Los profesores estaban hartos de ellos, la directora McGonagall había envejecido al menos veinte años desde que ellos habían ingresado en Hogwarts, y hasta sus compañeros de casa les temían.

En ese momento, Potter encontraba bastante divertido meterle una tarántula entre la ropa a un chico que se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa mientras los demás desayunaban.

— Scorpius —escuchó que le llamaba Albus—, ¿me estás escuchando?.

— Sí —mintió.

Hubo un grito que hizo eco en el Gran Comedor y luego una retahíla de risas provenientes de la mesa de los leones. Scorpius miró por encima del hombro de su amigo, solo para ver cómo James reía divertido con su grupito de amigos.

— De verdad, no sé qué he hecho yo para merecer un hermano tan idiota.

— Ni si quiera van a parar hoy, que es el último día.

Albus bufó rodando los ojos.

— Menos mal que el año que viene ya no estarán aquí.

El rubio asintió, menos ilusionado de lo que debería estar. Ambos se levantaron una vez que terminaron de desayunar para dirigirse a sus clases. Estaba a punto de entrar en el aula de Encantamientos cuando escuchó una voz extremadamente conocida a su espalda.

— Wyres —a pesar de que no le había llamado a él, Scorpius se giró para ver qué pasaba, encontrándose con Garrick Wyres detrás suyo, con una sonrisa malévola y la varita apuntándole directamente—, a Malfoy no.

El aludido miró a James de soslayo, y luego resopló, bajando la varita.

— Eres tan aburrido a veces.

Potter puso los ojos en blanco, empujando a su amigo para instarle a caminar. Cuando pasó por su lago, le guiñó un ojo a Scorpius de manera exageradamente coqueta, lo que hizo que el menor bufase con disgusto.

El día pasó demasiado rápido para su gusto, tal vez porque era el último antes de que acabasen el curso, y todos estaban emocionados por volver a casa. Quizás solo era percepción de Scorpius, que veía cómo las manecillas del reloj parecían ir a más velocidad que otros días.

Pronto se vio a sí mismo terminando de cenar, encaminándose hacia las mazmorras para pasar la última noche en el colegio.

Se puso el pijama, se acostó en su cama y esperó que todos se durmiesen, como cada noche. Se levantó horas después, recorrió los pasillos del colegio casi a oscuras, aunque eso no le era ningún impedimento, porque ya se sabía el camino de memoria, y avanzó hasta llegar a los jardines.

Bajo un gran árbol, estaba sentado James Potter, relajado y taciturno, exactamente igual que todas las noches desde hacía un par de años.

La primera vez que Scorpius le había encontrado ahí no había sabido cómo reaccionar, por un momento había pensado que Potter le haría alguna gamberrada, pero entonces le dijo que si subía por las escaleras hacia la biblioteca y luego bajaba, evitaría que Filch le pillase. El rubio se había fiado de él más llevado por la curiosidad que por otra cosa y había resultado tener razón.

Scorpius había vuelto la noche siguiente, solo para darle las gracias. Y la siguiente para ver si se lo encontraba por tercera vez. Y la cuarta, fue el mismo James quien le invitó a sentarse junto a él.

No hablaban de nada personal, solo tocaban el tema del Quidditch, de los profesores, y los deberes, de lo que harían en la siguiente salida a Hogsmaede y poco más. No hablaban de sus familias, ni de su futuro. Ni si quiera hablaban del presente.

Scorpius descubrió durante esas largas noches, que James era alguien realmente simpático, carismático y con un humor ácido que divertía. Era serio, también. Y excesivamente inteligente.

En muchas ocasiones tuvo ganas de preguntarle porqué durante el día se comportaba como un capullo integral, si en realidad podía ser un chico así de agradable, pero temía que si preguntaba, la magia se rompiese y perdiese a ese interesante y cautivador James que había conocido.

Ese que atesoraba solo para él.

— ¿Qué hace por aquí mi rubio favorito?

Scorpius esbozó una media sonrisa mientras se sentaba al lado del mayor, agradeciendo que la oscuridad tapase sus mejillas sonrojadas. Desde hacía unos meses, James había tomado la dinámica de avergonzarle con ese tipo de comentarios siempre que podía.

— No pensé encontrarte aquí hoy.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque... No sé. Es la última noche.

— Más razón para venir aquí y verte, ¿no?

Scorpius le miró, intentando adivinar si lo que decía era en serio o solo estaba bromeando, pero James tenía una críptica sonrisa en el rostro que no desvelaba ninguna emoción.

Se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, con la mente funcionando a toda prisa. Tenía muchas dudas con respecto a James, y nunca le había preguntado nada por miedo a perderle, pero esa era su última noche. Después de eso, James haría su vida, y seguramente él no entraba en sus planes de futuro.

— ¿Por qué eres así? —expresó la pregunta que le había surgido desde la primera noche que le había visto.

— ¿Así?

— Tan diferente. Eres una persona durante el día y luego, aquí, eres otra. No lo entiendo.

James se giró, observándole con suavidad. Tenía el rostro tranquilo y relajado, y Scorpius se dio cuenta de lo realmente atractivo que era.

— Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo que es que la gente tenga expectativas sobre ti —explicó—. Todo el mundo conoce a tu padre, para bien o para mal. También conocen al mío, y llevar el apellido "Potter" encima a veces se hace cuesta arriba. Todos esperaban que fuese como él, que fuese valiente y sincero, que me convirtiese en buscador y que, si surge algún mago oscuro, yo sea el primero en ofrecerme voluntario para acabar con él. Es tan cansado, así que decidí que si iba a ser un Potter, entonces sería el peor.

Scorpius miró su rostro melancólico, y sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias, se acercó a él y besó su triste sonrisa.

— Ya nadie espera nada bueno de ti —susurró sobre su boca, sin atreverse a mirarle—, así que deja de comportarte como un capullo.

Le escuchó soltar una carcajada, y acto seguido volvió a juntar su labios.

— No te prometo nada.

* * *

 _¡Hola, hola!_  
 _Ah, tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre esta pareja, así que me alegro de que la hayan pedido tan pronto jaja_  
 _Espero que os haya gustado ^^_


	24. Chapter 24

**Hashtag:** #EnLaCosechaDePrimavera

 **Pareja:** Harco/Drarry

* * *

A Draco siempre le había encantado las flores. Se pasaba tardes enteras de verano en los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy, disfrutando de la hierba bajo sus pies descalzos, admirando las flores de cerezo que bailaban con el viento antes de caer, y mirando las pequeñas abejas acurrucarse contra los pétalos de las flores. Era algo que le venía de familia, porque su madre también había tenido un especial cariño por el jardín, era el único lugar que se encargada de cuidar ella misma con sus propias manos, en lugar de dejárselo a los elfos.

A él le gustaba, especialmente, ver las nuevas flores crecer. Era algo que le maravillaba. Le encantaba observar día a día cómo los pequeños tallos crecían a un ritmo que a él le parecía acelerado, cómo las diminutas hojas colgaban de las finas ramas y, al final, crecía una asombrosa flor llena de colores.

Sus inquietudes no terminaban ahí, porque Draco siempre hacía que su madre le nombrase todas las flores nuevas que había en el jardín, y él las repetía concienzudamente, hasta que su mente almacenaba el nombre.

Ese año, ya no iba a tener tal problema, porque Draco se había esforzado en las clases que su padre le había obligado a tomar para poder aprender a leer y su madre le había prometido que le iba a regalar un inventario ilustrado de flores para su quinto cumpleaños. No veía el día de tenerlo entre sus pequeñas manos, porque así podría descubrir nuevas flores, y no tendría que esperar a que su madre se levantase para poder ir al jardín a investigar.

El único problema era que su cumpleaños caía en verano, cuando los árboles se secaban y las flores no crecían. A él le gustaba la primavera llena de polen, cuando las flores abrían sus pétalos y el rocío humedecía el césped. En esa época, Draco solía despertarse temprano, recorría los pasillos de la Mansión, con su elfo Dobby a su espalda para evitar que se hiciese algún daño, y se dirigía hacia el jardín lleno de ilusión.

Esa mañana había madrugado incluso más de lo normal, porque hacía unos meses que había plantado algunas caléndulas, las había cuidado con mimo y dedicación, y ya habían crecido lo suficiente como para florecer. El inconveniente era que Draco había leído que esas flores solo se abrían al amanecer, así que había tenido que esforzarse en despertarse, aunque sus párpados estuvieran cayéndose por el sueño, y correr hacia el jardín antes de que el sol terminase de bañar el cielo.

Minutos después comprobó que sus esfuerzos habían merecido la pena, porque ante él, en la diminuta zona que su madre le había cedido para que plantase sus propias flores, había tres caléndulas de un fascinante color naranja, completamente abiertas, dándole los buenos días.

Draco rió emocionado, tocando con delicadeza los pétalos de las flores, sintiendo cómo cosquilleaban bajo la pequeña yema de su dedo índice.

Debió haberse quedado ensimismado en su hallazgo más de lo esperado, porque vio cómo las flores se cerraban poco a poco, encogiendo sus pétalos, mientras que el sol brillaba ya alto en el cielo. Escuchó a su madre llamarle para que se cambiase de ropa y fuera a desayunar. Draco obedeció a regañadientes y a toda prisa, sin prestarle atención a su padre que le recordaba que ese día iban a recibir visitas en la Mansión, y se dirigió otra vez hacia el jardín, para ver esta vez cuantos tipos de rosas habían florecido.

Tal vez debería haber escuchado a su padre, y así no se habría asustado al ver a un niño a su lado, observándole con fascinación.

— ¿Quién eres? —le preguntó.

El niño era igual de pequeño que él, delgado y con el cabello oscuro y despeinado. Tenía unos grandes y brillantes ojos verdes que le miraban con atención, y en su mano derecha había unas gafas redondas, algo sucias por estar sujetándolas sin cuidado.

— Harry, ¿y tú?

— Draco—respondió—. ¿Por qué no te las pones? —añadió, apuntando hacia sus gafas.

Harry se encogió de hombros, con sus labios formando un gran puchero.

— Me las acaban de comprar, pero no me gustan. Sirius dice que puedo quitármelas siempre que esté con él y que no se lo cuente a mi madre.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿Tu padre es el primo de mi madre?—cuestionó, recordando vagamente lo que le había dicho su padre esa mañana.

— No, ese es mi padrino.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— Sirius.

— Tiene nombre de estrella.

— Y mi madre de flor.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó un Draco emocionado.

— Sí, se llama Lily.

— ¡Como los lirios!—exclamó, soltando una risa contenta—. Mi madre se llama Narcisa, como los narcisos.

Harry frunció su pequeño ceño, mirandole con confusion.

— Eres muy raro.

Las mejillas de Draco se sonrojaron.

— Me gustan las flores—argumentó con vergüenza.

Pasó una de sus manos por una rama verde, a la que todavía no le habían crecido las hojas. Bajo su mano, una diminuta margarita floreció.

— ¿Cómo has hecho eso? —había una profunda admiración en Harry, que hizo que el pecho del rubio se hinchase orgulloso.

— Me sale solo.

Draco agarró la margarita entre sus dedos, y luego se la tendió a Harry, quien la aceptó con una gran sonrisa.

— Eres muy raro —repitió, con sus ojos verdes brillando de ilusión—, pero me gustas.

El rostro de Draco se coloreo con fuerza, quedándose completamente rojo.

Bajo sus pies, florecieron cientos de margaritas.

* * *

 _¡Buenos díaaas, tardes, nochees!_

 _Otro hashtag por aquí. Sé que es un poco-bastante AU, pero tenía ganas de escribir algo de Harry y Draco siendo niños, y aquí está jaja_

 _¡Nos leemos en breve!_


	25. Chapter 25

**Hashtag:** #EntreQuidditchYEstrellas

 **Pareja:** Linny

* * *

Una plaga de nargles vuela por encima de su cabeza. Luna tararea, juega con su collar de ciruelas dirigibles y avanza por el pasillo que da al aula de Adivinación. Sus ojos grandes y grises observan todo a su alrededor, buscando su varita sin éxito alguno. Tal vez también pueda encontrar su libro de Aritmacia, que también lo ha perdido. Su pie golpea una pequeña piedra en el suelo, que rebota por el pasillo, dejando un eco a su paso.

Hogwarts está silencioso y oscuro. Peeves ya no se deja ver, los cuadros han sido descolgados de las paredes y, en noches como esa, no hay ninguna luz que ilumine el colegio. Es precisamente gracias a esa oscuridad, que Luna evita que el director Snape la encuentra vagando por los pasillos a deshora. Así que continúa tarareando, y sus dedos se enredan más en los hilos de su collar.

— ¿Luna? —la chica se gira, encontrándose con Ginny, que esta escondida tras un pilar del pasillo. Lleva su varita consigo, e ilumina el lugar con un tenue _lumos._ El cabello de Ginny brilla y a Luna le recuerda a las plumas de un _Fwooper,_ relucientes y llamativas—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Busco mi varita —responde tranquilamente.

— ¿A estas horas? Si alguno de los hermanos Carrow te pilla, te castigará. Y créeme, no va a ser agradable.

Luna la mira, con una sonrisa soñadora creciendo en sus labios.

— Qué bonito es que alguien se preocupe por ti, ¿no?

La pelirroja suspira con pesadumbre, saliendo de su escondite, dejando ver la escoba que llevaba en su mano izquierda.

— ¿Quieres acompañarme?

— ¿A dónde?

— A volar. Estoy harta de estar encerrada aquí.

Luna asiente, porque ella también echa de menos sentir el aire fresco.

En Hogwarts los partidos de Quidditch se habían suspendido, así como las salidas a Hogsmeade. Los alumnos solo podía salir del castillo para su clase de Cuidados de las Criaturas Mágicas, y eso solo era un par de horas a la semana.

Le sigue por los largos pasillos del colegio, mientras tararea. El cabello de Ginny está atado en una coleta alta, que se balancea mientras camina, haciendo que sus pichones de pelo se desperdiguen por el aire. Le recuerda a la cola de un dragón Bola de Fuego Chino, y ese pensamiento le hace soltar una risita cantarina.

Ginny se gira, con sus ojos marrones escrutándola con curiosidad. No entiende porqué se ha reído, pero le sonríe igualmente, lo que hace que la mirada de la rubia se ilumine.

Se dirigen con sigilo hacia el campo de Quidditch del colegio, Ginny deshace el _lumos_ en cuanto llegan al lugar. Luna eleva la vista, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que brillan las estrellas ese día.

— ¿Vuelas conmigo?

— Yo no sé volar.

La pelirroja sonríe confiadamente, tendiéndole la mano.

— Yo guiaré la escoba, no te preocupes.

No duda a la hora de acepta la invitación. Sube a la escoba con cuidado, y se aferra al delicado cuerpo de Ginny cuando esta emprende el vuelo.

Los nargles les acompañan durante todo el viaje mientras sobrevuelan el cielo. El aire es frío pero Luna está demasiado feliz como para que eso le importe. Las estrellas brillan con fuerza en el oscuro cielo, acompañando a la luna llena que hay esa noche.

Ginny suelta una carcajada espontánea que le hace reír a ella también, mientras zigzaguean peligrosamente de un lado a otro, pasando por encima del Bosque Prohibido. El estómago de Luna se agita cuando caen al vacío y luego se vuelven a alzar velozmente.

Tararea, mientras sus dedos se entrelazan sobre la túnica de Ginny, y su mejilla se apoya en su hombro.

No sabe cuánto tiempo han estado volando, pero cuando vuelven a pisar tierra, Ginny tiene las mejillas sonrojadas, la coleta desecha, la nariz roja por el frío y una gran sonrisa que no había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo.

— Eso ha estado genial.

Luna ríe cándidamente, mientras asiente para darle la razón. Se da cuenta de que su collar se ha enredado en su pelo, y que su varita está Justo a sus pies. Se agacha para cogerla, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando vuelven al colegio, Snape las espera a las dos con el rostro serio y con una mirada que promete un doloroso castigo.

Pero a Luna no le preocupa, porque esa noche a conseguido encontrar algo más importante que su varita.

A Ginny.

* * *

 _Ah.. siento que sea tan corto, pero no se me da bien escribir sobre una pareja femenina. Aún así he intentado hacer mi mejor esfuerzo._  
 _Voy a ver si puedo publicar el siguiente hashtag hoy ^^_


	26. Chapter 26

**Hashtag:** #EncantadorDeSerpientes.

 **Pareja:** Harco

* * *

— Lo siento mucho, Potter. Espero que algún día puedas perdonar lo que te hice.

La vida de Harry era una cadena de desgracias y de casualidades que no sabía porqué, pero estaban ahí para hacerle la existencia mucho más complicada de lo que ya lo era de por sí.

La última novedad era ver a Pansy Parkinson frente a él, con el rostro avergonzado y pidiéndole perdón.

— ¿Lo que me hiciste? —preguntó confundido.

— Quise entregarte a Quién-tú-sabes —explicó la chica con voz compungida—. No sé en qué estaba pensado, yo...

— Oye, da igual —interrumpió, haciendo una ademán para restarle importancia—. Quiero decir... que te perdono. Por mi ya está olvidado.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, claro.

A Pansy se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa y lo siguiente que supo es que su cuello estaba rodeado por los delgados brazos de la chica y que su cuerpo estaba pegado totalmente al suyo en un apretado abrazo.

Harry no correspondió, sintiéndose demasiado paralizado para hacerlo. Miró sobre el hombro de Pansy, viendo cómo Ron y Seamus le miraban y se reían muy poco disimuladamente, mientras Hermione parecía igual de confundida que él.

— Muchas gracias, Harry.

— Eh... sí, sí. De nada.

Ella se apartó, haciendo que el moreno suspirase con alivio. Por un momento pensó que la chica se daría la vuelta y se iría, pero se quedó allí, sonriéndole y llevando una mano hacia su pelo de manera coqueta.

— ¿Tienes algún plan para la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade?

Harry abrió la boca, y luego sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera intentando despejar la mente de un sueño.

— ¿Estás... invitándome a salir? —dedujo.

Pansy se mordió el labio inferior, asintiendo con lentitud. Pudo escuchar las carcajadas de sus amigos desde donde estaba.

— Gracias, pero... no. Lo siento, de verdad.

Harry huyó en ese momento, y pretendió olvidar ese bochornoso suceso de su vida.

No tuvo suerte, obviamente.

Debería haber pronosticado que a su cadena de desgracias aún le quedaban muchos eslabones, porque una semana después de eso, se encontró a sí mismo en clase de pociones con un Blaise Zabini sentado al lado, sonriéndole de manera pícara.

— Slughorn presume de que eres muy bueno con las pociones, ¿sabes?

— No es para tanto —contradijo apretadamente.

— A mi en cambio se me dan fatal —continuó el otro, ignorándole por completo—, y había pensado que tal vez tendrías la amabilidad de darme algunas clases extra.

— ¿Yo?

— Sí.

 _¿Qué clase de maldición tenía encima?_

— ¿No deberías pedírselo a Malfoy? Él también es bueno en pociones, y creo que preferirías su compañía antes que la mía.

— Oh, no. Tu compañía es realmente exquisita.

Ron estuvo burlándose de él durante un mes entero, en el cual las declaraciones románticas y las indirectas no-tan-románticas no cesaron.

Daphne Greengrass le había acorralado en un pasillo de camino al Gran Comedor y le había besado a traición contra una de las paredes. Hermione había tenido que quitársela de encima a base de hechizos.

Theodore Nott le había enviado un pergamino exageradamente largo sobre sentimientos, poetas muggles y no sabía cuántas chorradas más a las que Harry no prestó atención.

Millicent Bulstrode se le había confesado a viva voz, con la cara roja por la vergüenza, en medio del campo del campo de Quidditch después de que Gryffindor ganase su partido contra Hufflepuff.

Y eso solo eran los que Harry podía recordar, porque también habían habido decenas de Slytherins de todos los cursos que le habían enviado cartas, regalos y miradas significativas para ganar un poco de atención.

Harry no entendía que había hecho él para vivir esa pesadilla.

Por eso, cuando en una de las tardes en las que había decidido esconderse en la biblioteca alejado de todo aquel que perteneciese a Slytherin, vio a Draco Malfoy entrar y dirigirse hacia él, su estómago no pudo hacer otra cosa que encogerse con expectación.

— ¿También vas a declararte? —le preguntó desafiante, aunque por dentro su corazón latía a mil por hora.

El rubio le miró con desde, alzando el labio superior en una mueca desagradable.

— ¿Perdona?

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿Qué te apartes? —cuestionó Malfoy con evidente sarcasmo.

Harry frunció el ceño desconcertado, mientras se hacía a un lado en el pasillo para dejar pasar al otro. Vio cómo Draco pasó de largo como si él no estuviese allí mismo. Le contempló mientras buscaba un libro entre las estanterías de la biblioteca, ignorando su presencia como si fuese una mota de polvo.

— ¿Se puede saber qué miras? —espetó el rubio, cansado de tanta observación.

— ¿No vas a declararte?

Harry se maldijo interiormente, porque su pregunta había sonado con demasiada decepción.

— ¿Declararme?

— Todo Slytherin se me ha declarado ya.

— Sí, claro —bufó el otro, sin creerle.

— Pregúntale a tus amigos si quieres. Parkinson y Zabini fueron los primeros. Luego vinieron decenas más. La última fue esa chica rubia, que comparte clases con Ginny. Tiene una hermana de nuestra edad.

— ¿Astoria Greengrass?

— Esa —resopló—. Por poco me viola en el baño de prefectos.

Draco soltó una risa incrédula. Obviamente no le creía.

— Los aires de grandeza te han obnubilado el cerebro, Potter. ¿Qué ibas a tener tú que le pueda interesar a alguien de mi casa?

Harry asintió lentamente, sin dejar que la desilusión se mostrase en su rostro.

— Así que... no tienes nada que decirme.

— Nada de nada.

— Ya.

— ¿Me dejas irme o vas a estar en medio del pasillo todo el día?

El moreno volvió a apartarse, viendo a Draco marchase por donde había venido.

— Oye, Malfoy —llamó, una vez que estuvieron fuera de la biblioteca—. ¿No te gustaría que fuéramos algún día a las Tres Escobas? —vio que el otro abrió la boca, seguramente para darle una negativa, así que se apresuró a añadir:—. Tal vez tú puedas adivinar que tengo que tanto atrae a los Slytherins, porque yo no lo sé.

Draco se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, reflexionando, y al final asintió no muy seguro.

— Más te vale no dejarme plantado, o no recibirás ninguna otra confesión de amor, porque te mataré.

Harry negó, sonriendo felizmente.

Al final sí que se le iba a dar bien eso de las serpientes.

* * *

 _Hooooola!_  
 _Sé que el hashtag probablemente sugería algo más para el campo de los adultos, pero cuando lo leí no pude evitar imaginarme a todo Slytherin enamorado de Harry, y no pude evitar escribirlo jaja_

 _Espero que os haya gustado! ^^_


	27. Chapter 27

**Hashtag:** #EsteEsNuestroÚltimoBaile

 **Pareja:** Drarry

* * *

Su cuerpo duele mientras se sacude en un ataque de tos. Apenas puede respirar, y siente como su estómago se revuelve, haciendo que la bilis le suba a la garganta. Siente una mano en su espalda, acariciándole con cariño.

— ¿Mejor? —le pregunta Harry cuando por fin ha dejado de toser.

Asiente con esfuerzo, vuelve a tumbarse en la cama y cierra los ojos, notando las pequeñas gotas de sudor escurrir por su frente.

Vuelve a dormirse en un sueño intranquilo, y cuando despierta por segunda vez, percibe que el sol ya entra por la ventana, y que Harry no está a su lado.

Se endereza con dificultad, apoyando la espalda sobre el cabecero de la cama. La tos le ataca de nuevo, y esta vez tiene que alargar la mano para agarrar un pañuelo y llevárselo a la boca o las gotas de sangre mancharían las sábanas. Se siente cansado, como cada día, pero hoy es un día especial, así que Draco hace un esfuerzo y se levanta de la cama, va hacia el baño para lavarse la cara, evitando mirarse al espejo para no ver su tez ceniza, sus mejillas hundidas o sus ojeras violáceas y se dirige hacia la cocina, donde sabe que Harry estará haciendo el desayuno.

— ¿Qué haces levantado? —hay una grave preocupación en su tono de voz, lo que hace que el ánimo de Draco decaiga.

En esos últimos años, el tono de voz de Harry siempre ha sido preocupado. Siempre por él. Hay ocasiones que es peor, y el tono pasa a ser triste o decepcionado. Sobretodo después de sus consultas médicas, donde el doctor que controla su enfermedad no les da esperanza alguna.

Pero ese día Draco quiere que sea diferente, no quiere que Harry esté pendiente de su estado de salud. Quieres disfrutarlo con la persona que ama, sin preocuparse por nada más.

— Hoy estoy mejor —miente, y ve que el moreno está a punto de replicar, porque seguramente le ha pillado la mentira—. Feliz cumpleaños.

Se acerca a Harry, y apoya las manos en sus hombros, contemplando el rostro serio del otro, el cual se deshace en una sonrisa suave en cuanto le abraza.

— No deberías haberte levantado —le regaña cariñosamente, con el aliento golpeando en su cuello.

Draco respira hondo, dejándose arropar por el calor de Harry, por su inconfundible aroma y por ese estado de seguridad que siempre consigue brindarle el moreno.

— ¿Podemos bailar? —pide delicadamente, en apenas un susurro.

— ¿Ahora?

— Este momento es tan bueno como cualquier otro, ¿no? —bromea, aunque la realidad es que no sabe si va a tener as fuerzas suficientes para mantenerse de pie mucho tiempo más.

Se dirigen al salón, donde Harry se ocupa de poner la música. No hace falta que le pida una canción, ellos siempre bailan la misma, la del día de su boda, la única que Harry sabe bailar y que siempre ha sido el motivo de bromas absurdas y sonrisas tontas.

— Cuidado con pisarme, Potter —le dice con una soberbia sonrisa, una vez que se disponen a bailar.

Harry ríe, y a Draco eso le suena a maravilla, hace que su corazón se aligere y que sus músculos se vuelva un poco más fuertes.

— Haré lo que pueda.

La canción pasa lenta mientras ellos se mecen en medio del salón de su casa, a una hora cualquiera de la mañana. Draco ha apoyado su mejilla en el hombro del moreno, mientras piensa en lo bien que encajan sus manos, en lo acostumbrados que están sus dedos a sus anillos de compromiso.

Han pasado tantos años desde que se dijeron el "Sí, quiero", y aún así Draco es capaz de recordarlo como si fuera ayer. Recuerda sus votos y los de Harry porque se los ha leído tantas veces que podría repetirlos de memoria. Recuerda los muchos que lloró Molly Weasley, que Hermione estuvo a punto de romper aguas en medio del banquete. Se acuerda también, de que pilló a Blaise y a Ginny enrollándose en medio de la fiesta, y de todas las burlas que vinieron después. Recuerda lo guapo que estaba Harry vestido con su traje blanco, y cómo su cabello estaba igual de indomable que siempre. Recuerda cómo ese día fue el más feliz de su vida.

— Te amo —le dice con voz ahogada por el nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta, mientras una pequeña lágrima cae sobre el hombro de Harry.

— Yo también te amo, Draco. Te amaré toda mi vida.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, y lo que estuvo a punto de ser un sollozo, se convierte en otro ataque de tos, que termina tambaleándome sobre sus pies.

Harry se encarga de apagar la música y de llevarle a su habitación sin decir una palabra, pero no hace falta que diga nada para saber que su tono preocupado está de vuelta. Se tumba en la cama con un gemido doloroso, y aferra la mano de su marido cuando éste está a punto de marcharse.

— Quédate conmigo.

El moreno le sonríe, dejando un delicado beso en su frente y acostándose junto a él. Apoya la cabeza sobre el pecho de Draco, intentando no causarle mucha molestia, escuchando el latir pausado de su corazón. Se queda dormido con ese sonido, y con el movimiento constante de su respiración.

Es de noche cuando despierta, y se alarma al saber que han estado durmiendo durante todo el día.

— Draco —le llama, cuidadosamente—. Cariño, despierta. Tienes que comer algo.

Harry no recibe respuesta alguna, lo que hace que su pecho se comprima angustiado.

— Draco —repite con más fuerza, zarandeando un poco su cuerpo.

Entonces se da cuenta de lo fría que está la piel del rubio, y de que su pecho ya no sube y baja en un vaivén.

— Por favor —solloza, abrazando su cuerpo—, por favor, Draco, despierta. No me hagas esto.

Su llanto es el único sonido en la habitación, y Harry pronto entiende que ese ha sido su último baile.

* * *

 _Oh, Merlín. Me siento tan mal. Es la primera vez que mato a un personaje en toda mi vida. Siento que mi corazón se ha vuelto negro y jamás volverá a ser puro otra vez._

 _Bueeeno, puede que esté exagerando, pero esto me ha dejado bastante triste, la verdad._  
 _Pero a mi me pidieron drama, y aquí está..._

 _¡Nos leemos en el siguiente hashtag!_


	28. Chapter 28

**Hashtag:** #HogwartsTeachers

 **Pareja:** Drarry

* * *

Su dedo repiqueteaba con la madera de su escritorio rítmicamente. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el _tempus_ que había convocado. Cuando la manecilla alcanzó las doce en punto, Draco se puso de pie, mirando a los estudiantes que aún seguían escribiendo.

— Entregad vuestro exámenes —anunció con voz seria—. Y acordaos de poner el nombre, que luego no sé a quien suspendo.

Los alumnos obedecieron a regañadientes. Su mirada se encontró con la de Scorpius, que le miraba con una sonrisa tensa. Draco arqueó una ceja mentalmente, se giró para arrebatarle de las manos el examen a Rose Weasley —si no la chica no iba a entregárselo por ella misma—, y vio por el rabillo del ojos como su hijo le susurraba algo a su compañero de al lado, que resultó ser Albus Potter.

Soltó un suspiro cansado. ¿Cuándo aprenderían esos dos que la mejor manera de copiar era a través de un hechizo _reflejo,_ donde lo que se escribía en un pergamino, se copiaba en el otro automáticamente? Qué poco Slytherins eran...

Alzó en el aire su bloque de exámenes, y los bajó en una parábola perfecta para golpear a Scorpius en la coronilla.

Oh, su padrino habría estado _tan_ orgulloso de él.

— ¡Papá! —se quejó el joven, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

— Nada de copiar, Malfoy. Señor Potter, su examen.

Él aula se fue quedando vacía paulatinamente, mientras la pila de pergaminos crecía y crecía sobre su escritorio. Iba a tener que pedirle un aumento de sueldo a McGonagall, porque la época de exámenes era agotadora.

— Malfoy —escuchó detrás suyo. Al girarse, se encontró con un muy enfadado Harry Potter—. ¿Se puede saber porqué le has quitado doscientos puntos a Gryffindor en una sola semana?

— Hombre, pues ahora mismo no tengo la lista de incidencias a mano —respondió con sarcasmo—, pero estoy seguro de que se lo merecían. Hopkins —espetó por encima del hombro del moreno, viendo que el alumno se había quedado rezagado para escuchar la conversación—, largo de aquí. Y cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. ¿Ves? Me hacen ser malo.

Harry entornó los ojos, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Se notaba por lo tensa que estaba su mandíbula, que tenía los dientes apretados.

Draco sonrió inocentemente.

— Eso no es justo, no puedes ir quitando puntos por tonterías.

— Mira quién fue a hablar, al que Dumbledore le regalaba cien puntos por tirarse un pedo.

El moreno bufó, entre divertido y asombrado.

— ¿En serio acabas de decir "pedo"?

— "Flatulencia" suena peor.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Estoy hablando en serio. Si quieres que Slytherin gane la Copa de las Casas, al menos juega limpio.

— Sí jugásemos limpio, no seríamos de Slytherin —replicó el rubio orgullosamente.

— ¡Pues haz una excepción! —exclamó, enfadado—. Yo el otro día pillé a un alumno de tu casa a deshora y no le quité puntos por ti.

Draco se llevó una mano al pecho de forma teatral, mientras se acercaba a Harry con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Has hecho solo por mi? Estoy conmovido.

— No te burles.

El rubio amplió su sonrisa, agarrando la túnica de Harry para terminar de acercarle a él. Dejó un suave beso sobre sus labios, al que el otro correspondió a regañadientes.

— Ya habéis ganado la Copa de Quidditch. Podríais dejar algo para los demás, ¿no?

— No es mi culpa que Gryffindor sea la mejor casa —Draco resopló, rodando los ojos. Evitó replicar para explicarle a Harry las muchas objeciones que tenía ante esa afirmación, y en cambio le besó con más ahínco—. No intentes convencerme de lo contrario —objetó, hablando contra su boca.

— No estoy intentando nada.

— Bien, porque sino tendré que informar a McGonagall de lo que haces.

— Qué novio tan aburrido tengo.

— Solo me gusta respetar la reglas.

— No me hagas reír, por favor —respondió, riendo incrédulamente.

— Tengo que dar ejemplo, ¿vale?. Y eso también va por ti.

— Lo que tú digas, pero este año la Copa de las Casas no va a ser vuestra.

— Eso habrá que verlo.

Draco arqueó una ceja, en una expresión totalmente retadora.

— ¿Me estás desafiando a algo?

— Yo solo digo que los dos podemos jugar a este juego.

Harry se separó de él, con una sonrisa altanera, y se dio la vuelta hondeando su túnica de la misma manera que habría hecho Snape en su época de profesor. El rubio puso los ojos en blanco, cruzándose de brazos.

— No te veo capaz de desobedecer a tu adorada directora —replicó con voz burlona.

El moreno abrió la puerta, de paró en el umbral, y le envió una sonrisa insinuante.

— Potter —bramó, mirando hacia el pasillo—, diez puntos menos para Slytherin por besar a tu novio en público.

Desde dentro del aula, Draco pudo escuchar los reclamos del chico.

— ¿Vas a ir contra tu propio hijo, profesor? —indagó el rubio, entre incrédulo y divertido—. Eres peor que Umbridge.

— Me obligan a ser malo —repitió el moreno con retintín—. Buena suerte ganando la Copa.

— Quédatela tú qué la vas a necesitar, porque la suerte es para los perdedores.

— Ya veremos —contestó Harry, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Draco chasqueó la lengua.

Si Potter quería guerra, la iba a tener.

* * *

 _¡Otro hashtag terminado!_  
 _No sé porqué pero me hace mucha gracia imaginarme a Draco y Harry peleando por la copa de las casas como si fueran críos todavía jaja_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	29. Chapter 29

**Hashtag:** #MásRazonesParaOdiarnos

 **Pareja:** Wolfstar + Snape

* * *

Sirius iba a pasar de ser un perro salvaje a un caniche sin pelo porque se le iba a caer todo a causa del estrés. Y eso no era lo peor. Tenía tal cabreo encima que la vena aorta del cuello amenazaba con estallarle en cualquier momento.

— Creo que te seria más efectivo mearle a Remus encima para marca tu territorio.

Miró a James. Las ganas de ahorcarme con sus propias manos le atacaron con fuerza, pero decidió reprimirlas lo mejor que pudo. Era su mejor amigo, no podía matarle. Remus se enfadaría con él.

— ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres un gran amigo?

— Creo que no —contestó Potter, genuinamente extrañado.

— Pues reflexiona porqué.

James sonrió malicioso, y Sirius se preparó mentalmente para la burla de la que estaba a punto de ser víctima. Eso no ocurrió, porque la puerta de la Sala Común de Gryffindor se abrió, dando paso a un Remus que venía muy animado.

Sirius le observó, recreándose en sus ojos ámbar brillantes y en su cabello castaño claro que se revolvía en su frente hasta caer en sus pestañas. Estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero luego recordó que estaba enfadado con su novio, así que frunció el ceño y apretó los labios en una fina línea, intentando ignorar su presencia allí.

— ¡Chicos! —saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. A qué no sabéis qué.

— No, pero seguro que nos lo vas a contar.

— ¡Severus es genial! —exclamó, contento. El mal humor de Sirius se acentuó. _Severus,_ repitió mentalmente con mofa—. No podría estar más agradecido de estudiar pociones con él. Es muy inteligente. Ha creado un montón de hechizo por su cuenta.

— El hechizo para que se vuelva más agraciado aún lo tiene pendiente —farfulló con disgusto. James a su lado rió disimuladamente, lo que le hizo sonreír altanero.

— El físico no lo es todo, Sirius. Te lo he dicho muchas veces.

— Y ya que soy tan amigos —continuo, haciendo caso omiso al otro—, podrías decirle que hay un hechizo para que se quite la mugre de encima. Se llama ducha.

Remus entornó los ojos, y puso esa expresión que solo sacaba a relucir cuando estaba empezando a enfadarse.

— Madura un poco, que te hace falta.

— Qué tarde es —dijo James, levantándose del sofá—. Disfrutad de vuestra amena charla.

— ¿Y éste porqué ha salido huyendo? —indagó Remus, señalando a Potter.

— Porque no quiere vernos discutir.

— Yo no estoy discutiendo.

— Pues yo sí —replicó Sirius obstinadamente.

Lupin puso los ojos en blanco, con una expresión de auténtico aburrimiento.

— Pues no entiendo porqué.

— Llevas una semana entera hablando del murciélago ese, ¿y pretendes que esté feliz?.

— Se llama Severus.

— Sé cómo se llama —gruñó con los dientes apretados.

Solo le faltaba ponerse a ladrar.

Tal vez la idea de James sobre marcar el territorio no era tan mala.

— Espera... ¿Estás celoso? —preguntó Remus. De repente volvía a estar contento, porque soltó una carcajada entre incrédulo y encantado—. Oh, Siri —murmuró cariñosamente—, no tienes motivo para estar celoso.

— Remus —dijo, con voz solemne, poniendo en pie como si de un aristócrata se tratase—, madurar es para las peras.

Se fue con la cabeza bien alta y el orgullo por las nubes. Esa noche concilió el sueño de mala manera, y su mañana no mejoró cuando vio a Snape y a Remus juntos después de desayunar.

No le gustaba discutir con su novio, así que se dedicó a ignorarle y evitarle cuanto pudo.

Pero con Snape sí podía discutir y, _oh Merlín, esa serpiente iba a escucharle._

Esperó el momento idóneo para acorralarle, que resultó ser por la tarde, en un rincón de la biblioteca. Sirius se plantó delante de él, con el ceño frunció, su cabello largo suelto, dándole un aspecto indomable y la mirada plateada determinada.

— Tú —bramó—, quiero que te alejes de Remus inmediatamente. Me da igual las excusas que vayas a darme o las explicaciones que quieras, pero no quiero verte junto a él, o te juro que cuando acabe contigo no va a reconocerte ni tú madre.

Severus le miró de arriba a bajo con una expresión aburrida, como si sus amenazas no hubieran servido de nada.

— No sé qué clase de historia te estás imaginando, pero estás muy equivocado. Lupin y yo solo nos dedicamos a estudiar.

— Sí, claro —resopló—. ¿De verdad pretendes que me lo crea?

— Me es indiferente si me crees o no, porque esa es la única verdad que hay.

Sirius dudó por un momento, porque Snape realmente parecía sincero, pero luego negó con la cabeza, sin dejarse enredar.

— Buen intento, pero no cuela —reiteró—. Sé que tienes otra intenciones con él, y tal vez Remus sea muy inocente y no lo ve, pero a mi no me vas a engañar maldito murciélago.

— Que yo no tengo ningún interés en tu novio, Black.

— ¡Y una mierda! ¿Por qué no te ibas a interesar en él? Remus es alguien maravilloso. Es atento y considerado. Es cariñoso, y a pesar de que le encanta gastar bromas, es también muy sensato. Dumbledore le ha propuesto ser Prefecto, y no podía haber elegido a nadie mejor. Es detallista, él nunca olvidará una fecha especial. Y tal vez parecerá que es fuerte y valiente, pero en realidad es tan frágil...

— Sirius... —el aludido se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con los ojos ámbar de Remus anegados en lágrimas—. Te amo, tonto.

Correspondió el abrazo que Remus le dio, junto con un beso amoroso.

— Y yo a ti.

— Te dije que no estaba interesado en él —murmuró Snape, detrás suyo.

— Me da igual. Voy a seguir odiarte de todas formas —respondió obstinadamente.

Remus soltó una risa por lo bajo.

* * *

 _¡Holaaaaaa!_  
 _He aquí mi primer Wolfstar jaja^^_  
 _No sé porqué pero me encanta escribir sobre Sirius._

 _Intentaré subir algún hashtag más, aunque mi día se ha complicado un poco y no sé si me dará tiempo antes de que caiga dormida, pero lo intentaré!_  
 _Nos leemos pronto!_


	30. Chapter 30

**Hashtag** : #RompamosElHielo,Príncipe

 **Pareja** : Lucius M. / Sirius B.

* * *

— ¿Tu cabello es natural?

Lucius parpadea, gira su rostro hacia su izquierda, frunce el ceño y por un momento sus nariz quiere arrugarse con disgusto, pero su padre le ha dicho que eso es de mala educación, así que se aguanta las ganas y en cambio intenta mantener el rostro neutro como le han enseñado.

— Sí.

— ¿Así de rubio?

No puede evitar rodar los ojos, y se alegra de que Abraxas esté demasiado ocupado hablando con Orión Black, o de lo contrario se habría llevado un buen castigo por eso.

— Sí.

— ¿Tan largo?

— Sí.

— ¿Solo sabes decir que sí?

Aprieta los dientes, y sus manos arrugan su túnica cuando las cierra con fuerza.

Por un momento tiene ganas de ser como su padre, cuando se cansa de una conversación y simplemente alza la mano en el aire, hace un gesto desinteresado y sus acompañantes se esfuman como la niebla.

En ese momento nada le haría más feliz que ver a Sirius Black desaparecer.

— Sirius, ¿por qué no le enseñas a Lucius el tapiz familiar?

Desea responder que no tiene ganas de ver nada, pero su padre le regala una mirada austera, y sabe que tiene que obedecer sí o sí. Con lo cual se levanta, y sigue al niño a través de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Si fuera por él, nunca hubiera pisado esa casa por nada del mundo. Pero su padre es un hombre de negocios, y la familia Black siempre ha sido reconocida por su fortuna y por su limpísimo estatus de sangre. Y esos son dos requisitos que Abraxas tiene muy presentes. Normalmente Lucius no suele acompañarle a sus reuniones, pero su padre se ha empeñado en que estuviese con él en esa visita, argumentando que los Black tienen dos hijos y que tal vez podría llegar a llevarse bien con ellos, y así afianzar futuros acuerdos entre ambas familias.

Regulus es el más pequeño de la familia, y apenas ha cruzado un breve saludo con él al llegar.

Sirius, en cambio, aunque sigue siendo menor que él, tiene el desparpajo de alguien que ha vivido tres vidas.

Lucius no lo aguanta, y no ve la hora de irse de ese lugar.

— Sirius —saluda una voz femenina. Al girarse, se encuentra con una niña que es más o menos de su edad, rubia, y con unos impresionantes ojos azules—, ¿no me presentas a tu amigo?

— Búscate a tu propio príncipe, Cissy.

Nota como Black lo empuja, hasta que entrar en una sala que supone que es la del tapiz familia, a juzgar por el árbol genealógico que hay grabado en una de las paredes, pero la mente de Lucius se ha quedado bloqueada en la breve conversación anterior.

— ¿Príncipe? —cuestiona, ahora sí, con un gesto de disgusto.

— Sí, ya sabes —responde Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros como si eso fuese suficiente explicación.

— No, no lo sé.

— Es que tienes ese pelo tan largo, con esa coleta tan bien peinada. Y cuando te sientas en una silla tienes cara de remilgado. Pareces un elfo disecado. Pero eres bonito.

Lucius no entiende nada, así que decide hacer como su madre cuando su padre se pone pesado y lo ignora, girándose hacia el tapiz en la pared.

— Esta es mi familia —explica Black. El rubio rueda los ojos ante la obviedad—. Mira la cara de mi madre, la han retratado como la vieja arpía que es.

— No está bien que digas eso de tu madre —regaña.

— Eres igual de aburrido que mi padre —se queja el otro—. ¿Pero sabes lo que sí es divertido?

Arqueó una ceja como respuesta. Sirius sonríe maliciosamente, y saca una varita que tenía escondida en su túnica.

— ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

— Es de mi abuela. Siempre se la olvida por ahí.

— No deberías hacer magia, está prohibido.

— Oh, vamos, no seas pesado y mira.

El menor se acerca a la pared, y agita la varita murmurando un hechizo que no reconoce. Acto seguido, el rostro de Walburga Black aparece quemado en el tapiz.

— ¡Has eliminado a tu madre del tapiz familiar! —exclama con horror. A su lado Sirius suelta una carcajada llena de felicidad.

— ¿No es genial?

— ¡Claro que no!

Se da la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse de allí. Le da igual recibir un castigo por parte de su padre después de esto, pero Lucius quiere irse de esa casa, y no volver nunca más en su vida.

Y a poder ser, no volver a cruzarse jamás con Sirius Black.

Eso último no ocurre, obviamente, porque en cuanto Sirius cumple los once y recibe su carta, lo primero que hace es buscar a su príncipe por todo el Expreso de Hogwarts, hasta que da con él en uno de los compartimentos, maravillándose de que Lucius aún parezca tan relamido como años atrás.

— Hola —saluda con una sonrisa ladina, entrando en el compartimento sin consentimiento alguno—. ¿Sabes cuánto pesa un hipogrifo? Lo suficiente como para romper el hielo.

Lucius suspira, y cierra los ojos con resignación.

Qué pesadilla le espera.

* * *

 _¡Me ha dado tiempo!_  
 _Sé que no me ha salido algo muy romántico, pero como tenía libertad a la hora de buscarle pareja a Lucius, no he podido evitar pensar en Sirius, y en lo divertido que sería imaginarle como un pequeño diablillo jaja_

 _He de avisar que hemos entrado en la etapa "Merodeadores" y los siguientes serán un Remus x Lucius y dos Severus x Sirius xD_

 _¡Hasta pronto! ^^_


	31. Chapter 31

**Hashtag:** #ComoUnLoboVoyDetrasDeTi

 **Pareja:** Remus L / Lucius M.

* * *

Miró hacia el cielo oscuro y nublado. Sabía que la luna aún no había hecho acto de presencia, así que todavía tenía tiempo de reflexionar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

— No deberías ir.

Soltó un suspiro agotado, y se giró para encarar a Sirius.

— Tengo que hacerlo. Dumbledore me lo ha pedido.

— Ambos sabemos que no vas a ir allí por Dumbledore.

— Es una buena oportunidad para la Orden. Nos vendría bien tener a más personas con mi condición de nuestro lado.

— ¿Esa es la excusa que te pones mentalmente?

— Es la verdad.

— No, no lo es. Y si quieres engañarme a mi, está bien. Pero no te engañes a ti mismo.

Remus cerró los ojos, respirando hondo y con paciencia.

Él no estaba engañándose a sí mismo, sabía perfectamente que Sirius tenía razón y no iba a ir allí solo porque Dumbledore se lo hubiera pedido. Igual que tampoco había aceptado el año anterior el puesto de profesor en Hogwarts por mera vocación. De hecho, si hubiera sido por él habría rechazado la oferta. No quería poner en riesgo a los alumnos las noches de luna llena. Pero se había dado cuenta de que Dumbledore sabía jugar bien sus cartas cuando quería.

— _¿Sabías que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy va al mismo curso que Harry Potter? —le había dicho Albus._

El directo había pronunciado los dos únicos apellidos que podían causar estragos en él. El de una amistad perdida y el de un amor olvidado.

Remus no había podido negarse entonces, y tampoco había podido negarse cuando Dumbledore le había pedido ir, junto con otros hombres lobo, a la Mansión Malfoy en calidad de espía.

— Solo quiero saber si está bien —se excusó, con voz apagada.

Al entrar en Hogwarts como profesor había tenido la esperanza de encontrarse con Lucius en alguna ocasión, pero eso no había sido posible, y Remus se había quedado con la espinita clavada en el pecho.

— Por supuesto que está bien, ahora que su querido señor ha vuelto.

— Hablo en serio, Sirius.

— Yo también.

— Ningún lado de la guerra es el adecuado. Que esté en el bando contrario no significa que esté en mejor condiciones que nosotros.

Escuchó a su amigo resoplar, acercándose a él para apoyar una mano en su hombro.

— Maldito Malfoy.

Sus labios se alzaron en una pequeña sonrisa. Observó el reloj colgado en la pared, y automáticamente se irguió, aferrando su varita.

— Tengo que irme ya.

— Ten cuidado, e intenta que Greyback no te pille.

— Estaré bien —prometió, antes de aparecerse.

Se trasladó directamente a los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy. Miró hacia los lados, viendo cómo cientos de hombres lobo se reunían a su alrededor.

— Bienvenidos —Remus giró hacia su derecha, encontrándose a Greyback quien sonreía perversamente. A su lado estaba lo que reconoció como un mortífago, con una túnica negra y una máscara plateada que le cubría el rostro.

Su corazón se agitó ante la perspectiva de que fuera Lucius, pero se entristeció al saber que probablemente no lo describiría nunca, ya que le era imposible reconocer quien estaba tras la máscara.

Greyback empezó un discurso al que no prestó atención, pero que debía ser parecido al que dio en la Primera Guerra Mágica, y se dedicó a camuflarse entre la muchedumbre, intentando pasar desapercibido.

Alzó la vista hacia el cielo, que había empezado a despejarse, mostrando las primera estrellas. Aún no había luna, pero pronto la situación cambiaría, y a Remus no le gustaría quedarse ahí para verlo.

Fenrir terminó su charla con un gran aullido que todos secundaron. Vio cómo algunos de los hombres lobo desaparecían. Dirigió una última mirada hacia la figura encapuchada, observando cómo se dirigía hacia uno de los laterales del jardín, desapareciendo entre la vegetación.

Remus le siguió por acto reflejo, deteniéndose bajo un roble cuando el mortífago también paró de caminar.

— Siempre se te ha dado fatal espiar a la gente, ¿sabes?

Su corazón subió hasta su garganta, apretándole y dificultándole el respirar.

— Lucius —susurró anhelante, reconociendo a la perfección la voz del hombre.

El aludido se giró, bajando su capucha y descubriéndose el rostro. Se notaba que los años habían pasado por él, y que no habían sido indulgentes precisamente, pero Remus no pudo evitar pensar que seguía siendo igual de atractivo que en su juventud.

— ¿Has venido a espiarnos? —indagó seriamente—. No me digas que aún eres miembro de esa ridícula Orden del Fénix.

— No, solo... quería saber que estabas bien.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos. Remus vio cómo los ojos grises del rubio le escrutaban con atención.

— No deberías haber venido.

Tragó saliva con esfuerzo, dando un par de pasos para acercarse al otro.

— Lucius...

— Y estoy en perfectas condiciones —interrumpió, notándose tenso—. Tengo una esposa a la que amo y un hijo del que estoy orgulloso. Por no decir que pronto el Señor Tenebroso gobernará y cada uno tendrá su lugar correspondiente.

Remus exhaló con fuerza, acortando la distancia entre ellos, dándose la confianza de afianzar su mano contra el brazo de Lucius.

— ¿Estás intentando convencerme a mi o a ti? —preguntó con suavidad.

El rubio cerró los ojos, y por un momento vio a ese hombre orgulloso y considerado del que se enamoró en su juventud.

— Márchate —pidió con voz débil, intentando liberarse de su agarre aunque no con mucho énfasis—. Por favor, solo... vete.

Llevó su otra mano hacia el cabello del otro, acariciándolo con delicadeza. Lucius se estremeció bajo su tacto.

— Prométeme que te protegerás.

— En una guerra nadie está protegido.

Bajó su mano hacia la mejilla derecha, notando su tacto aún terso bajo la yema de sus dedos.

— Por favor.

Lucius abrió los ojos, mirándole tan vehemente que por un segundo se olvidó de respirar. Sintió el tacto sutil de los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, besándole ligeramente. Remus no correspondió, porque lo sentía como una despedida, y él aún no estaba preparado para eso.

— Lo prometo.

Le vio alejarse de él, colocándose otra vez la capucha, aunque la máscara la mantuvo en su mano.

Lo último que vio fue la nostálgica sonrisa en el rostro de Lucius, antes de que éste desapareciera.

En el cielo, la luna llena se dejaba ver.

* * *

 _¡Qué pasaaaaaaa!_  
 _Voy súper retrasada con los hashtag, pero estoy haciendo un esfuerzo por ponerme al día._

 _Para este en concreto tenía otra idea más cómica en mente, porque cada vez que lo leía me venía Miguel Bosé a la cabeza, pero en el último minuto se me ocurrió esto, y creo que he intentado englobar una historia tan compleja dentro de mi cerebro que no sé si al final ha quedado algo coherente jaja_

 _Solo espero que lo hayáis disfrutado^^_

 _Voy a intentar subir el siguiente pronto!_


	32. Chapter 32

**Hashtag:** #QuePasóAyer

 **Pareja:** Sirius B. / Severus S.

* * *

Severus se levantó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, y un sabor agrio en la boca que le hizo ponerse de pie y correr hacia el baño sin preocuparse por nada más.

Sentía la garganta reseca y todo su cuerpo se resentía, aún cuando las arcadas ya habían dejado de atacarle. Salió del baño con pesadez, con los ojos entrecerrados porque la luz que entraba desde la ventana hacia que su dolor de cabeza se incrementase y se dirigió pausadamente hasta su cama. Corrió la cortina color escarlata y se dispuso a dormir hasta que fuese una persona decente.

Sus planes se esfumaron en cuanto vio a Sirius Black, durmiendo, con el cabello desparramado por la almohada, roncando ligeramente, y desnudo.

 _Desnudo._

Se miró a sí mismo, comprobando que solo vestía con sus pantalones del pijama del revés.

La somnolencia que tenía se desvaneció por completo, y el dolor de cabeza le pareció irrelevante en ese momento. Cerró los ojos, intentando calmar su respiración acelerada para evitar entrar en pánico, y se esforzó por recordar qué había pasado el día anterior.

Había tenido un mal día, y había estado discutiendo con Lucinda Talkalot, y su grupito de amigos, quienes habían estado a punto de gastarle una broma pesada. Se había reunido con Sirius por la tarde, habían visto el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, el cual habían ganado los leones, y se habían ido a celebrar que su casa había ganado la Copa de Quidditch ese año.

A alguien se le había ocurrido la idea de infiltrar whisky de fuego en la fiesta, y Severus había pensado que no le vendrían mal tomarse una copas, si con eso se le hacía más fácil ignorar las miradas de disgusto que recibía continuamente, aunque eso no era algo relevante en su vida, ya que estaba acostumbrado a esos tratos.

Era un problema colateral por pertenecer a Gryffindor.

Y no era el hecho de que había sido seleccionado en la casa de los leones, sino que nadie entendía porqué estaba ahí, si no tenía nada que representase a su casa. Snape era alguien callado, sagaz y astuto. Apenas hablaba con nadie, siendo alguien retraído. Solía estudiar solo, y siempre elaboraba planes ambiciosos para conseguir lo que quería.

Lo que la gente tampoco entendía, —y Severus sabía que ese era un mayor problema que el de pertenecer a Gryffindor—, era cómo alguien como él, había conseguido ser el mejor amigo de Sirius Black.

Ellos eran como agua y aceite.

Sirius era alguien extrovertido, bromista e irremediablemente valiente. También tenía un toque caballeroso y aristócrata que encantaba a la chicas. Era presumido y orgulloso.

Nadie entendía cómo habían llegado a ser amigos, nadie comprendía cómo esa amistad podía parecer tan férrea y duradera entre los dos, si era polos opuestos. Pero ahí estaba, contra todo pronóstico.

Después de la borrachera, no recordaba nada.

Severus soltó una temblorosa exhalación, y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Su amigo se removió, la sábana que apenas le cubría se deslizó por sus caderas, haciendo que el aliento se atascase en su garganta.

Había visto a Sirius sin camiseta muchas veces, ya que era un exhibicionista de primera. De hecho, si no fuera porque Severus siempre terminaba desviando la vista, le habría contemplado desnudo del todo.

Tenía un cuerpo envidiable, con la piel tersa, los brazos marcados y los músculos firmes. Podía apreciarse una leve capa de bello oscuro en su pecho. Snape siempre había deseado acariciarlo, para comprobar si era tan suave como parecía.

La realidad detrás de su amistad, era que Severus llevaba enamorado de su mejor amigo desde que puso un pie Hogwarts.

Se mordió el labio inferior, indeciso sobre si despertar a Sirius o simplemente acostarse a su lado y disfrutar de la presencia del otro.

No tuvo mucho para pensarlo, porque su amigo se revolvió, estiró todo su cuerpo completamente, haciendo que la sábana tapase menos todavía y que Severus tuviese que fijar la vista en el poste de su cama, y abrió los ojos con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Qué, tienes resaca? —le preguntó, campante, mientras agarraba una goma elástica y se la ataba en el cabello en una coleta desarreglada.

Severus volvió sus ojos hacia él, viéndole ahí sentado como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

— Sirius, estás en mi cama —dijo, lentamente—. Desnudo.

Black arqueó una ceja, mirándose a sí mismo, y luego formó una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

— Puedes hacerme una foto si quieres, te durará más que el recuerdo.

Cerró los ojos, mientras se frotaba las sienes con frustración.

— ¿Qué pasó anoche?

— Solo lo que tú querías que pasase, cariño.

El rostro de Severus palideció, hasta que vio la mirada burlona del otro.

— ¡Te estoy hablado en serio, idiota! —exclamó, rojo por la furia y la vergüenza.

Sirius bufó, su expresión cambió a una mortalmente seria, lo que extrañó profundamente al otro, ya que su amigo no solía estar en ese estado nunca.

— No pasó nada, así que tranquilízate —contestó sobriamente—. Y si hubiera pasado tampoco sería tan malo ¿no?. Sé que no te gusto, pero no es para que hagas tal escándalo.

Snape parpadeó extrañado, observando la expresión cabreada de Sirius, casi sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

— A ti... ¿no te habría importado? —preguntó en tono confuso, aunque su corazón empezaba a latir esperanzado.

Sirius le miró con ojos entornados.

— ¿En serio, Sev? Llevo años enviándote indirectas, toques discretos, y frases con doble sentido. Me has visto más veces desnudo tú, que mi madre. Y aún así, creo que aún no has pillado lo muy enamorado que estoy de ti.

Decir que se había quedado sin palabras era poco.

— ¿Estás enamorado de mi? —cuestionó, aún impactado.

— Si creo que solo me falta colgar una pancarta en el Gran Comedor para declararme —bufó Sirius, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Ni se te ocurra hacer eso —exclamó azorado. Luego una pequeña sonrisa afloró en sus labios—. Y yo también te amo.

A la mañana siguiente, todo Hogwarts se enteró de que la amistad más extraña que había en el colegio ya no era una amistad, sino una relación, gracias al gran cartel luminoso que colgaba de la Torre de Astronomía.

* * *

 _Y de los creadores de "Draco en Hufflepuff" llega: "¡Severus en Gryffindor!"_  
 _Jajaja estoy creando tendencia. Al final me voy a cambiar el nombre a la "Gorra Seleccionadora"_

 _Sé que lo del mejor amigo enamorado es muy cliché, pero siempre viene bien, y me daba ilusión hacer que Sirius y Snape fuesen amigos jaja_  
 _Nos leemos pronto!_


	33. Chapter 33

**Hashtag:** #CuidandoNiños

 **Pareja:** Sirius B. / Severus S.

* * *

Cuando salió de la chimenea, lo primero que vio fue a Sirius, correctamente sentado en el sofá, mirándole con una sonrisa angelical. Harry estaba a su lado, con los pies colgado, balanceándolos de un lado a otro y con una sonrisa igual de inocente que la de su padrino.

— ¿Qué habéis roto? —preguntó, entre molesto y resignado.

— Nada —respondieron simultáneamente.

Severus arqueó una ceja inquisitivamente, mientras dejaba las compras que había hecho en el Callejón Diagon sobre la mesa en el salón.

— Cambiaré la pregunta, entonces: ¿Qué queréis?

Se dirigió hacia la cocina, escuchando los elegantes pasos de Sirius tras de él, y los torpes de Harry intentando seguirles el ritmo.

— La semana que viene es mi cumpleaños —dijo el niño, mientras Severus ponía agua a calentar para servirse un té.

— Lo sé.

— Y papá y mamá harán una fiesta.

— Eso también lo sé, Harry. Llevas repitiéndolo todo el mes.

Se giró, apoyando su espalda en la encimera, observando a Harry y a Sirius, ahora sentados en la mesa de la cocina, con cara de no haber roto un plato en la vida.

Qué miedo le daban...

— Mamá ha intentado convencer a papá para que invite al padre de Draco a la fiesta, pero no quiere. Y yo quiero que Draco venga, así que Sirius... Digo... Yo he pensado que tú podrías invitarle porque eres su padrino, y así papá ya no tendría excusa para quejarse.

Harry terminó su maravillosa explicación con una gran sonrisa a la que le faltaban algunos dientes y le hacían ver adorable.

Severus entrecerró los ojos, no mirando al niño, sino a su marido que sonreía igual de cándidamente que el menor.

— ¿Así que Harry ha ideado ese plan él solito?

— Es un genio —respondió Black, solemnemente.

— No quiero estar en medio de las discusiones de Lucius y James, así que no contéis conmigo.

— ¡Pero yo quiero jugar con él! —exclamó Harry, desilusionado.

— Campeón —llamó Sirius, revolviendo el cabello del menos—, ¿por qué no vas al salón, mientras yo hablo con tío Sev?

Harry hizo un puchero con los labios, pero aún así obedeció, saliendo de la cocina.

— No te esfuerces, no vas a lograr convencerme.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? —retó el otro, con una sonrisa sinuosa.

Sirius no le dejó responder, besándole de lleno y con ganas. Severus intentó evitarlo, pero no pudo reprimir un gemido saliendo de su garganta. Al igual que no pudo evitar el estremecimiento que le produjo notar la mano de su marido sobre la ereccion que estaba empezando a formarse.

— Sirius —advirtió con voz entrecortada—, el niño...

— El niño no se va a enterar de nada, porque he convocado un _muffliato_ y no te has dado ni cuenta.

La tetera silbó detrás suyo. Alzó una mano, haciéndola callar mágicamente

— Pero...

— Tú solo encárgate de que tu ahijado venga a la fiesta —susurró Sirius, a la vez que se ponía de rodillas frente a él, con una sonrisa lujuriosa—. Yo me encargo del resto.

Algunos besos, un montón de caricias y un orgasmo después, Severus se encontraba persuadiendo a Lucius Malfoy para que dejase que su hijo asistiese al cumpleaños de Harry.

Y una semana más tarde, un emocionado Draco Malfoy se encontraba agarrado de su mano, dirigiéndose hacia la casa de los Potter, donde se celebraba la fiesta.

Al menos Sirius había tenido la decencia de interceder por él cuando James estuvo a punto de saltarle a la yugular por haber traído a un Malfoy a su casa.

Severus se sentó en el jardin, observando la cantidad de niños que jugaban y correteaban de un lado a otro. Notó cómo alguien ocupaba la silla de al lado, y al girarse, se encontró con un Sirius muy entretenido.

— ¿Vas a explicarme de una vez porqué tanta insistencia en traer a Draco aquí?

— Cariño, tú solo mira, y disfruta.

Snape no lo entendió al principio, pero una horas más tarde, cuando ya habían abierto los regalos, comido tarta y los niños ya habían empezado a cansarse, vio como un sonrojado Harry se acercaba a Draco, le decía algunas palabras que nadie alcanzó a oír, y le dejó un rápido beso en los labios.

A su lado, Sirius soltó una carcajada que se escuchó en todo el vecindario.

— Mira a James —le dijo, aún riéndose a carcajada limpia.

Potter se encontraba pálido, jadeando con dificultad, sudando excesivamente, dándose aire con la mano, y dando la imagen de que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse, mientras Lily sonreía enternecida.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, intentado disimular su sonrisa.

— Lucius me va a matar —se lamentó.

— Pero no me digas que no ha sido lo mejor que has visto en tu vida.

Negó con la cabeza, rondando los ojos con diversión.

— Recuérdame que no vuelta a dejar a ningún otro niño a tu cargo. Nunca.

* * *

 _Más Severus x Sirius jaja_  
 _No sé si este es el último o me queda alguno más por escribir todavía xD_

 _Intentaré publicar al menos otro hashtag antes de irme a dormir_  
 _Hasta pronto!^^_


	34. Chapter 34

**Hashtag:** #CambiandoCuerpos

 **Pareja:** Drarry

* * *

Harry sabía desde el principio que una boda entre Blaise Zabini y Ginny Weasley era una mala idea.

Lo supo desde el momento en el que Ginny le obligó a ir a la despedida de soltero por parte del novio, a pesar de que Harry había argumentado que nada bueno iba a salir de ahí si juntaba a tantos ex-compañeros del colegio bajo un mismo techo.

Ginny no le hizo ni caso, obviamente.

Así que Harry pronto se encontró, acompañado de Ron, Neville y Dean, en casa de Zabini —donde se celebraba la fiesta—, junto con Malfoy, Nott, Goyle y un par de chicos más que no reconoció.

Al principio él y sus amigos habían estado reticentes a la idea, pero Blaise había sido un buen anfitrión que los había acogido cálidamente y sin rencores, había utilizado su humor ácido para romper el ambiente de tensión que se había creado y poco a poco, todos se fueron relajando.

Lo malo había llegado cuando Zabini había aparecido en el salón con una bandeja llena de unos cócteles que él mismo había inventado. Para aquel entonces, Harry ya iba achispado, así que no tomó muy en cuenta el hecho de que iba a beber algo creado por un Slytherin y que no sabía que contenía.

Desde ese momento, su mente empezó a confundirse, se sentía terriblemente mareado, y apenas podía recordar nada de lo que había ocurrido.

A pesar de eso, por la mañana no le dio mucha importancia. Se había despertado genial, sin malestares ni dolores. Él habría creído que tendría la resaca del siglo, pero se encontraba increíblemente bien.

Se estiró en la cama, desperezándose. Reconoció la habitación como una de las muchas que le había enseñado Blaise, así que supuso que aún seguía en su casa. Se levantó dispuesto a ir al baño, mientras se rascaba el brazo izquierdo. Cuando agachó la vista, se mente se congeló.

 _¿Por qué tenía la Marca Tenebrosa en el antebrazo?_

La calavera y la serpiente apenas era una cicatriz en su piel, pero Harry la reconocería en cualquier lugar. Lo primero que pensó fue que, al final, anoche sí había desfasado demasiado, y que iba a matar a quien hubiera tenido la graciosa idea de marcarle eso, pero luego miró sus manos sin reconocerlas y cuando entró en el baño, su cerebro colapsó.

Delante de él, reflejado en el espejo, estaba Draco Malfoy, mirándole con los ojos abiertos, y la tez pálida.

Parpadeó, y el Draco frente a él hizo lo mismo. Llevó su mano hacia su cabello, notándolo suave, lacio y ordenado.

Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose mareado de repente.

Eso no podía estar pasándole.

Deseó que todo esto fuese producto de su imaginación, y que al abrir otra vez los ojos la imagen de Malfoy hubiera desaparecido del lugar, pero eso no sucedió. El reflejo del rubio seguía allí.

Harry respiró hondo, notando como unas terribles ganas de hechizar a Zabini le corroían la sangre. Ginny iba a tener que esperar para casarse, porque iba a mandar a su futuro esposo a San Mungo.

Su mano ya se encontraba aferrando el pomo de la puerta del baño, dispuesto a salir y cantarle las cuarenta al italiano, cuando la resolución golpeó su mente.

Estaba dentro del cuerpo de Draco Malfoy.

Mordió su labio inferior, soltó el pomo de la puerta, y dirigió su mano hacia el cuello de su camiseta, separándolo de su piel, y mirando por el hueco que había.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al apreciar el cuerpo de Malfoy en primera persona.

Se colocó otra vez frente al espejo, y con algo de indecisión y expectación a partes iguales, tiró del borde de la camiseta, sacándosela por encima de la cabeza.

Evitó mirar su rostro —o el de Draco para este caso—, y paseó sus ojos por todo el torso del rubio.

Tenía la piel extremadamente pálida, y tal vez por eso las cicatrices resaltaban en su pecho. Acarició los bordes desiguales de lo que en su día fueron heridas, sintiendo un aguijonazo de culpa en su interior.

Sabía que eso era por su culpa, eran las marcas que había dejado su _sectumsempra_ a su paso.

Se anotó mentalmente el pedirle disculpas a Draco por eso.

Siguió con su escáner físico, admirando lo suave que era la tez del otro, lo magro, estético y asimétrico que era su cuerpo. Incluso las pequeñas cenas azules que resaltaban en sus brazos eran bonitas.

Otra cosa no, pero la genética de los Malfoy era envidiable.

Sus ojos dirigieron su rumbo hacia la parte inferior de de cuerpo. Harry miró el elástico de sus pantalones con indecisión.

Draco no tenía porqué enterarse de nada. Podía decir que se acababa de despertar, que no había mirado absolutamente nada.

¿Verdad?

Sus dedos aferraron el borde del pantalón y lo bajaron con extremo cuidado, como si te metiera que alguien pudiese escucharle.

Su mirada recorrió con hambre la mata de bello dorado que había alrededor de su pene, el cual colgaba flácido, y rosado.

Se relamió, acariciando con cuidado el bello. La yema de sus dedos habían rozado la base de su miembro, cuando unos fuertes golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

Harry se sobresaltó, su corazón latió acelerado, mientras se subía los pantalones a toda prisa.

— ¡Potter, devuélveme mi cuerpo ahora mismo, degenerado!

Se agachó para recoger la camiseta y colocárselo con celeridad. Abrió la puerta, con los ojos asustados y las manos temblándole.

— No he hecho nada, lo juro —se excusó rápidamente.

Fue chocante ver la mueca sarcástica de Draco en su propio rostro.

— Claro, por eso llevas puesta la camiseta del revés —agachó el rostro, y la etiqueta casi chocó contra su barbilla. Sonrió azorado—. Vamos a hablar con Blaise, antes de que encuentre mi varita y cometa un crimen.

Zabini estuvo riéndose de ellos durante horas, incluso después de haber recuperado sus respectivos cuerpos, y ya en el banquete de la boda, el italiano los miraba y soltaba carcajadas por lo bajo.

— Potter —llamó Malfoy a su lado—, he pensado que ahora que nuestro amigos se han casado, nuestros encuentros van a ser mucho más frecuente, así que tal vez podríamos intentar llevarnos mejor. Por ellos, claro.

A Harry no le pasó desapercibida la mirada de arriba a bajo que él rubio le regaló, y se preguntó si él también había estado investigando con su cuerpo.

— Me parece genial —contestó—. Todo sea por la comodidad de Blaise y Ginny, ¿no?

— Exactamente.

Harry recordó la imagen de Draco desnudo frente al espejo, y no puedo evitar sonreír con expectación.

* * *

 _¡Hooooola!_  
 _¿Qué tal?_

 _La verdad es que quería escribir algo menos literal para este hashtag, pero luego pensé en lo divertido que sea imaginar a Harry en el cuerpo de Draco, y no me pude resistir jaja_

 _Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado^^_  
 _Nos leemos pronto!_


	35. Chapter 35

**Hashtag:** #SecretosOQuizasNoLoSonTantoBajoLasSábanas

 **Pareja:** Scorbus

* * *

Albus se removió inquieto en su cama. Miró hacia su derecha, donde James dormía plácidamente, y luego hacía su izquierda, donde estaba Scorpius acostado dándole la espalda.

En un día normal, Albus no se encontraría en esa situación, sino que estaría durmiendo en su propia habitación libremente, pero ese había sido un día de locos.

La Madriguera había sufrido una fuga de agua, el suelo y las paredes habían quedado empleadas, y la parte más antigua de la casa se había derrumbado. Toda la familia Weasley había sido acogida en Grimmauld Place, distribuyéndose como podían en las habitaciones. A Albus le había tocado compartir cuarto con su hermano, lo que no habría supuesto un problema, si no fuera porque el suceso había coincidido con su cumpleaños, y con ello la llegada de Scorpius.

Así que ahora se encontraba intentando conciliar el sueño, bajo el mismo techo que su hermano mayor y su novio, lo que frustrará cualquier plan que tuviera para su aniversario.

Observó otra vez a James, que parecía perdido en su quinto sueño. Apartó las sábanas con cuidado, se levantó y caminó con el mayor sigilo que podía reunir para acostarse en la cama donde descansaba Scorpius, intentado hacer el menor ruido posible. El colchón rechinó bajo su peso, haciendo que el aire se contuviera en sus pulmones, echándole una rápida mirada a su hermano para comprobar que seguía durmiendo.

— ¿Qué haces? —cuestionó Scorp, dándose la vuelta para encararle.

Albus se cubrió con las sábanas, sonriendo malévolamente en medio de la oscuridad.

— Todavía me debes un regalo.

— Aquí no, Al.

— Me lo prometiste —se quejó, pasando una mano por el pecho del rubio.

— Tu hermano está aquí.

— Está dormido. James tiene el sueño pesado, no se enterará de nada.

— Pero...

La réplica de Scorpius murió en cuanto notó como Albus deslizaba una mano bajo sus pantalones, directamente hacia su entrepierna. El moreno envolvió el pene firmemente con sus dedos, notando como éste pulsaba y se endurecía con facilidad a la vez que empezaba a acariciarle con un vaivén lento.

— No gimas muy fuerte —susurró, acercándose para besarle.

Sintió como su novio le correspondía, jadeando en voz baja. Notó cómo la mano de Scorpius se dirigía hacia su pantalón, dispuesto a recompensar sus atenciones. Tuvo la tentación de sollozar fuertemente al sentir el tacto suave de la piel de Scorp en su polla, masturbándole con vehemencia.

Albus se removió bajo las sábanas. De repente hacia un calor asfixiante en la habitación. Tal era porque Scorpius estaba totalmente pegado a él, con las piernas enredadas en la suyas, gimiendo sobre su boca y retorciéndose deliciosamente. O puede que fuera por la excitación que le daba pensar que su hermano estaba detrás suyo, durmiendo a tan sólo unos metros de él.

Masturbó a su novio con más fuerza, provocando que el rubio lloriquease.

— Shh —chistó.

Llevó una mano hacia el cabello de Scorpius para empujar su rostro contra su cuello, escondiéndolo para amortiguar el ruido.

Pasó su dedo pulgar por el glande del otro, notándolo húmedo por el líquido preseminal. El cuerpo de Scorp se estremeció contra él, tensando todos los músculos.

— Albus —lloriqueó—, voy a correrme.

El aludido apretó los dientes, cerrando los ojos. Escuchó a gimotear, a la vez que eyaculaba fuertemente sobre su mano y contra su estómago.  
Sintió su propósito orgasmo formarse con rapidez, haciendo que su sangre fluyera por sus venas a más velocidad. Tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no hacer ruido mientras el semen salía expulsado de su polla, mientras Scorpius le masturbaba placenteramente.

Ambos acabaron exhaustos, pegajosos y jadeantes. Albus alzó una mano, cogiendo la varita de su novio que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche, conjuró un hechizo de limpieza sobre los dos, y se acercó Pura besar al rubio de manera dulce.

— Buenas noches —le deseó con cariño.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Al.

El moreno sonrió, levantándose para volver a su cama. Observó a James, que continuaba durmiendo como un tronco.

Albus durmió la noche del tirón, sintiéndose feliz y descansado por la mañana.

Su hermano tenía un aspecto completamente diferente, ya que le miraba, sentado desde su cama, con el rostro cansado y los ojos somnolientos.

— La próxima vez que queráis hacer guarderías, aseguraos de hacer menos ruido. Porque creedme, no sois nada silenciosos —le espetó, antes de ponerse en pie para marcharse al baño.

Albus mordió su sonrisa, mientras se giraba para mirar a Scorpius, que había fingido estar dormido para evitar que James viera su vergüenza.

Ambos chicos compartieron una mirada cómplice, antes de soltar una estruendosa carcajada.

* * *

 _¡Hola, hola!_  
 _Esto me ha costado menos de escribir de lo que pensaba jaja. Sé que es algo cortito, y he estado rebanándome los sesos para añadir algo más, pero me gusta como ha quedado y no quería tocar nada, así que se va a quedar así jaja_

 _Espero que os haya gustado^^_


	36. Chapter 36

**Hashtag:** #ElBienYElMal

 **Pareja:** Scorbus

* * *

A Albus siempre le había encantado escuchar las historias de su padre. Amaba oír sus batallas, como vivió la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Desde la piedra filosofal, hasta los horrocrux de Voldemort. Se sabía de memoria las vidas de las personas que hacían honor a su nombre, los dos ex-directores de Hogwarts: Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape.

Pero sobretodo, si había algo que conocía a la perfección era la vida de Tom Riddle. Su padre siempre se lo había pintado como una persona malvada, llena de egoísmo y ansias de poder, pero Albus no había podido pensar en lo extremadamente inteligente y astuto que había sido durante todos esos años, lo mucho que había logrado y lo poderoso que era.

Había un deje de admiración cuando pensaba en Voldemort. En lo ingenioso que había sido para conseguir el apoyo de tanta gente.

Su padre, obviamente no le había contado todos los detalles de lo que había vivido, así que cuando entró en Hogwarts, vio una gran oportunidad para saciar toda su curiosidad.

Había sido seleccionado en Slytherin, así que la primera persona a la que investigó fue al creador de su casa y su habilidad con la Legeremencia. Indagó sobre la vida de Grindelwald y sus ansias de convertirse en el señor de la muerte. Investigó el reino del terror de Barnabas Deverill, de cómo Loxias acabó con él. De Yardley Platt y sus asesinatos en serie. De Raczidian y su capacidad para controlar a dementores.

Con cada mago tenebroso que descubría, la ambición de Albus crecía.

Después de años de investigación, había llegado a la conclusión de que para conseguir todo el poder que anhelaba, necesitaba las Reliquias de la Muerte. Tenerlas no le garantizaba el éxito, pero le iba a allanar bastante el camino.

Sabía que su padre tenía guardada la Capa de Invisibilidad en su habitación, en el fondo del armario bajo varios hechizos de protección. Albus ya había estado investigando y ensayando varios contra-hechizos para poder hacerse con ella.

La Piedra de la Resurrección, en cambio, descansaba bajo la palma de su mano. Le había llevado un gran esfuerzo encontrarla en medio del Bosque Prohibido, había estado años enteros estudiando el terreno del bosque, junto con las referencias que su padre le había contado del momento en el que se enfrentó a la muerte.

Lo único que le quedaba por comprobar, era si la Varita de Saúco continuaba en la tumba del antiguo director de Hogwarts. Era su último año en el colegio, así que debía ir a buscarla esa misma noche, o ya no tendría oportunidad de hacerse con ella.

Albus caminó por los terrenos de Hogwarts hasta dar al Lago Negro, anduvo por la orilla, llegando a la Tumba Blanca, donde descansaban los restos de Dumbledore. Apretó su mano izquierda, haciendo que la piedra se clavase en su piel, mientras que con la derecha alzaba su varita. Murmuró un simple w _ingardium leviosa_ para levitar la tapa de la tumba, haciendo que se abriese. Con el corazón en la boca, se asomó dentro.

A pesar de los años, los restos del ex-director se reconocían a la perfección. Sus ojos contemplaron durante un momento el cuerpo difunto del gran mago que ahí descansaba. Si Dumbledore hubiera querido, podría haber llegado a ser una gran mago, pero decidió desaprovechar su potencial. Albus no iba a cometer el mismo error.

Su miraba viajó entonces hacia la Varita de Saúco que descansaba en la mano derecha del directo, justo sobre su pecho. Su estómago se estremeció con expectación, y una sonrisa afloró en sus labios.

Había esperado este momento durante tanto tiempo...

— Al.

Cerró los ojos, y esta vez su estómago se agitó por un sentimiento diferente. No le hacía falta girarse para reconocer la voz, pero aún así se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con Scorpius Malfoy y su mirada decepcionada.

Él había escuchado miles de historias sobre la familia Malfoy y su devoción hacia la magia oscura. Sabía que los Malfoy habían sido fieles a Voldemort en su día, y por un momento, había pensado que Scorpius iba a continuar con esa herencia familiar. Se equivocó. Scorpius no tenía ningún afán por el poder. Ni si quiera le gustaba enzarzarse en discusiones. Era una de las personas más pacientes que Albus había conocido, y aunque no compartían ningún pensamiento, habían conseguido labrar una amistad.

— No deberías estar aquí.

— Lo mismo digo.

— Scorpius, en serio, vete —ordenó, con voz adusta.

El rubio le contempló durante unos segundos, se acercó hasta donde estaba él, y miró en el interior de la tumba de Dumbledore.

— Déjalo, Albus, por favor. Detén el error que estás apunto de cometer ahora, que aún estás a tiempo.

— No sabes de qué estás hablando.

— ¿No lo sé? —resopló el otro en tono herido—. ¿Crees que no me he fijado en todos los libros de magia oscura que lees? ¿En que te escapas por las noches para practicar maldiciones? ¿En las cartas que has enviado a gente en Durmstrang?

Albus se echó hacia atrás, algo asombrado de que su amigo supiera todo eso. Scorpius le agarró por el brazo, volviendo a acercarle a él.

— ¿Se lo has contado a alguien?

— No —susurró el rubio. Le miró con los ojos grises llenos de lagrimas sin derramar, apretando los labios para no soltar un sollozo—. Albus, por favor, no hagas esto.

El moreno lo observó con paciencia. No había conocido a ningún mago tenebroso que realmente se hubiera enamorado en su vida. El amor no tenía cabida cuando alguien quería hacerse con el mayor poder mágico a toda costa y a cualquier precio. Y aún así, Albus no pudo evitar alzar una mano y acariciar la mejilla de Scorpius, secando una lagrima que había conseguido escapar.

Scorp se permitió sollozar entonces, abrazándose a su cuerpo, mientras lloraba con el rostro enterrado en su cuerpo. Albus acarició con su nariz las hebras rubias del otro, mientras se deleitaba aspirando su aroma.

Miró la tumba una vez más, soltando un gran suspiro derrotado. La Varita de Saúco ya no le creaba tanta expectación. No cuando tenía a Scorpius llorando a lágrima viva. Levantó su mano izquierda, lanzo la Piedra de la Resurrección dentro de la tumba, y luego volvió a levitar la tapa para cerrarla.

Guardó su varita entre los pliegues de su túnica, y abrazó el cuerpo del rubio con delicadeza.

Comprendió, entonces, que Albus Dumbledore tenía razón, y el amor era la magia más poderosa que existía.

* * *

 _Ahh~ He de admitir que me ha gustado mucho escribir este hashtag. Al principio creí que iba a ser fácil, porque el hashtag venía con explicación incluida, pero aunque me ha costado más de lo que creía escribir a un Albus "malvado", me he sentido satisfecha con la resolución final. Me he confortado a mi misma xD_

 _Nos leemos pronto!^^_


	37. Chapter 37

**Hashtag:** #EntrePastelesYCortinas

 **Pareja:** James S. / Teddy L.

* * *

Ladeó la cabeza, mirando con confusión y seriedad todo lo que había encima de la mesa. En su mente solo rondaba una pregunta de vida o muerte en ese momento:

 _¿La leche se mezclaba con la mantequilla o con la harina?_

Teddy observó todos los ingredientes que en teoría se necesitaban para elaborar un pastel, que a su criterio eran muy pocos. No sabía cómo iba a salir algo comestible de mezclar harina, chocolate, levadura y poco más. Se encogió mentalmente de hombros, y leyó por quinta vez el pergamino que Molly Weasley le había escrito para preparar el famoso pastel marca Weasley.

Miró el reloj que colgaba en la cocina, pensando que aún tenía tiempo para ir a la pastelería a comprar una tarta de verdad, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza, descartando la idea.

Era el cumpleaños de James, y quería hacer algo especial para su novio. Teddy conocía a la perfección el afán que tenía por el dulce, y le había parecido un buen plan el preparar un pastel casero. Ahora no lo veía tan claro, porque él siempre había sido un zafio cocinando. Se le quemaba hasta el agua hirviendo. Y al parece, preparar un pastel llevaba más pasos de los que pensaba.

Respirando hondo, y dándose valor, cogió una pequeña báscula y midió el azúcar, la harina, la levadura, el chocolate y la mantequilla —aunque esta última aún no sabía para que la iba a necesitar—. Lo mezcló todo, haciendo un escrupuloso caso de las instrucciones que estaba leyendo. Cuando tuvo una mezcla uniforme y bastante decente, se dio cuenta de que las horas en el reloj habían pasado volando, y aún le quedaba por hacer un montón de cosas.

Hecho la mezcla en un molde y lo metió en el horno. Sacó otro pergamino donde decía cómo hacer el glaseado y el sirope de whisky de fuego. Eso fue más complicado, porque significaba que iba a encender fogones, y Teddy no se llevaba bien con ellos.

El glaseado le quedó bien, tal vez era demasiado dulce para él, pero sabía que James lo amaría. Volvió a mirar el reloj, le echó un vistazo al horno, viendo cómo su pastel se cocinaba a un buen ritmo y sonrió. Solo le faltaba por hacer el sirope.

Al final esto no se le iba a dar tan mal. En cuanto viera a su padrino se lo restregaría por la cara.

Deshizo el azúcar correctamente hasta hacerlo caramelo, y luego le hecho el whisky. En las instrucciones indicaba que se tenía que flambear para que se evaporase el alcohol, así que Teddy fue contento a buscar su varita, y conjuró lo que él creyó que fue un suave _incendio._

No fue tan suave, porque el alcohol del whisky prendió fuego, y no solo él, sino que el fuego se propagó por las cortinas de la cocina. Teddy observó el desastre durante unos segundos, y luego entró en pánico. Ni si quiera se paró a pensar en que tenía una varita y podía utilizarla, sino que se le ocurrió coger un trapo que había encima de la mesa, e intentar extinguir el fuego infructuosamente. La cortina de descolgó, cayendo sobre los fogones en los que estaba cocinando, empapándose de alcohol y prendiendo aún más.

Por un momento, se imaginó su cocina envuelta en llamas, y luego su casa ardiendo, hasta que escuchó una voz a su espalda.

— _Aguamenti._

Un chorro de agua pasó rozándole, impactando directamente en el fuego y apagándolo en un segundo. Teddy miró la varita que aún tenía en su mano, pensando en lo tonto que había sido.

Se giró, con una sonrisa titubeante en el rostro, para encarar a un James que le miraba divertido.

— Has llegado pronto —le saludó.

— Y menos mal.

Teddy asintió, sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Vio a James, que aún vestía con su uniforme de auror, desvanecer todo el humo y el olor a quemado que se había creado en la estancia.

— Gracias —le dijo, acercándose a él para saludarle con un beso esta vez—. Y feliz cumpleaños.

— Eres un desastre —le reprendió el otro, soltando una pequeña risa.

Teddy profundizó en beso, enredando su lengua con la de su novio, jadeando en su boca al sentir las manos de James recorriendo su espalda y apretándole contra él.

— Solo quería darte una sorpresa —se justificó con voz ahogada.

— Créeme, ha sido una sorpresa encontrarte entre llamas.

Soltó una carcajada, volviendo a besarle. Había empezado a recorrer la piel del cuello de James con los labios y con la lengua, cuando el menor se separó de él, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿No es raro que todavía huela a quemado?

 _Mierda_ , pensó Teddy, _el pastel_.

Se separó de él con rapidez, abriendo el horno el cual soltó una humareda terrible, y sacó el que iba a ser su pastel pero que se había quedado en un bis ocho calcinado.

James no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

— Al menos el glaseado te ha quedado bien —le consoló, mientras lamía su dedo índice y le miraba pícaramente—. Aunque estoy seguro de que sabrá mejor en tu estómago.

Teddy sonrió con deseo.

* * *

 _Hoooooola gentecilla_  
 _Me he dado cuenta de dos cosas con este hashtag. La primera es que me gusta leer Jeddy, pero no se me da bien escribirlos. (Aunque al final creo que me ha quedado bastante decente, y eso se lo tengo que agradecer al Aquelarre por ser un grupo de buenas personitas y darme ideas con este hashtag^^)_  
 _Y la segunda es que he escrito 16 hashtag en cuatro días. Creo que mi cerebro colapsará después de esto jaja_

 _Voy a ver si puedo publicar algo más antes de desfallecer :)_


	38. Chapter 38

**Hashtag:** #LosVampirosYLosHombresLobosNoSeLlevanBien

 **Pareja:** Harco

* * *

La tierra húmeda enfriaba las plantas de sus pies, el viento silbaba suave entre las ramas de los árboles, creando vaivenes y danzas hipnóticas con las hojas. La noche era oscura, sin estrellas, ni luna.

Harry cerró los ojos, alzó el rostro y aspiró aire profundamente. Miles de fragancias llegaron hasta él, desde la humedad de la hierba, el olor de varios animales, madera seca, rosas, hasta el musgo que se acumulaba en la orilla de un lago cercano.

Pero el aroma que más fuerte inundaba sus fosas nasales era uno muy peculiar. Algo ácido y picante a la vez. Harry casi pudo sentir un sabor metálico en el paladar al respirarlo, y supo automáticamente qué era.

— ¿Lo hueles, Alpha?

— Sí —gruñó Harry con los dientes apretados.

Giró su cuerpo, y empezó a correr por el medio del bosque. Escuchó detrás suyo los pasos de los Betas que iban con él en su manada. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en encontrar la fuente del olor que estaba empezando a picarle en la nariz y hacía que los dientes caninos creciesen en su boca.

Se volvió hacia su izquierda, y antes de volver a echarse a correr, miró sobre su hombro hacia su manada.

— Esperad aquí.

— Pero, Alpha...

— Esperad. Aquí —ordenó, enviándoles una mirada de advertencia. Todos asintieron obedientemente.

Continuó corrieron entre los árboles, siguiendo esa fragancia que estaba empezando a volverle loco. Se detuvo de improvisto cuando su piel se erizó, y los vellos de sus brazos se elevaron. Miró a su alrededor, con los ojos escaseando ávidamente cada rincón que podía ver en el bosque.

Estaba por aquí. Lo sabía. Podía sentirlo en el pulso acelerado de su corazón.

Anduvo unos metros más, donde creía que el aroma se hacía más fuerte. Llegó a un pequeño claro, y ahí lo vio.

Estaba de espaldas a él, con la mano apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, con el cuerpo encorvado y respirando con dificultad. Harry olió la sangre, y rápidamente se fijó en que la mano libre del otro estaba herida.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no vengas por aquí? Este es mi territorio.

Draco se enderezó, y miró sobre su hombro. Su flequillo caía lacio contra su frente, y sus ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad. Se volvió para darle la cara, con la barbilla alta en signo de que no se sentía intimidado por su presencia.

— Soy libre de ir por donde me dé la gana.

Harry sonrió ladinamente, acercándose al rubio.

— Tienes muchas agallas para ser un vampiro solitario, en un territorio de lobos.

— ¿Lobos? —repitió con mofa—. Yo solo veo un perrito aquí.

Un gruñido escapó de su garganta, y antes de poder pararse a pensar, se abalanzó sobre el otro, estampándole contra el árbol, apresando el cuerpo del otro con el suyo y envolviéndole el cuello con la mano. Draco jadeó, haciendo una mueca de dolor ante el asalto.

— Odio a los de tu calaña —bramó con los dientes tan apretados que habían empezado a dolerle—. Os creéis que sois los dueños del mundo, cuando no es así. No sois más que ratas carroñeras.

— Al menos nosotros no somos bestias. No perdemos nuestra conciencia una vez al mes.

Oprimió su agarre en el cuello del otro, robándole el aire. Vio cómo su boca se abría intentando aspirar algo de aire, mientras sus ojos rojos se aclaraban hasta volverse grises. Harry percibió entonces lo cerca que estaba de Draco, porque sus aliento se entremezclaban y ese aroma ácido que tanto le caracterizaba le absorbía con fuerza.

Cerró los ojos, respirando profundamente. Su agarre había ido perdiendo fuerza sin darse cuenta, mientras que su nariz se deslizaba por la mejilla del otro, bajando hasta su cuello, donde inhaló la fragancia del otro. Su lengua acarició una de las venas hinchadas que parecían saludarle desde debajo de la piel, sus caninos crecieron hasta el punto que le dolía. Pasó sus dientes por la dermis, rasgándola y dejándole de un precioso todo rosado.

 _Cuánto deseaba marcarle. Hacerle suyo._

Era un pensamiento que ya le había atacado más de una vez. De hecho, era el mismo que siempre le rondaba por la mente cada vez que le veía, y llegaba a verle muchas veces. Tantas, que había empezado a pensar que Draco invadía su territorio a propósito.

— ¿Por qué me provocas de esta manera? —le preguntó en un susurro ronco.

— Yo no... estoy haciendo... nada.

Harry soltó un gemido vacío. Agarró la mano ensangrentada del rubio, y la llevó hasta su boca, lamiéndole y deleitándose con su sabor. Giró el rostro después, y estrelló sus labios con los de Draco, haciéndole soltar un quejido. Sus lenguas se reunieron en un vaivén que sabía a metal por la sangre, y que estaba excitándoles en sobremanera.

Su lobo interior aulló complacido y ansioso. Sus manos aferraron las caderas del rubio, apretándolo contra él, frotando su ya endurecida polla contra el cuerpo de Draco.

— ¿Esto era lo que venías buscando? —preguntó cabreado, sintiendo como el otro estaba igual de duro que él—. Contesta.

— Sí.

Harry gruñó colérico y agitado. Descubrió sus dientes, y los clavó en el cuello de Draco, marcándole. Su polla se sacudió, y el orgasmo barrio su cuerpo a la vez que sentía la sangre del rubio llenar su boca.

 _Era suyo,_ y ese pensamiento le hizo correrse con fuerza.

— Mío —bramó, retando a que el otro lo pusiera en duda.

 _—_ _Tuyo —_ suspiró Draco, complaciéndole.

* * *

 _Esto se ha puesto intenso xD_  
 _Creo que es lo más cerca de un omegaverse que he escrito en mi vida, y aún así es algo raro, peeero, el hashtag es lo que traía jaja_

 _¡El siguiente hashtag es un Severitus que tengo muchas ganas de escribir! Jaja_  
 _Nos leemos pronto^^_


	39. Chapter 39

**Hashtag:** #LaAdolescenciaEsPeorParaLosPadres

 **Pareja:** Severitus + Drarry

* * *

Probó la salsa para la carne, notando que le faltaba sal. Volteó su rostro hacia la puerta de la cocina, a la vez que gritaba:

— ¡Harry, a comer!

Terminó de preparar la comida, mientras escuchaba al chico bajar las escaleras hasta llegar hasta donde estaba.

— ¿Por qué me dices que vamos a comer ya, si ni si quiera está la mesa puesta?

— Para que la pongas tú —respondió Severus, con temple.

Harry refunfuñó por lo bajo, pero aún así fue poniendo los cubiertos, vasos y platos donde correspondía. Intentó entablar una conversación decente mientras comían, pero el menor estaba en la época de responder con monosílabos y con sonidos que apenas podía distinguir entre una afirmación y una negación, así que se dio por vencido poco después.

— Voy a salir con mis amigos esta tarde.

— ¿Has limpiado tu habitación?

— Sí.

— Harry —reprendió—, cuando digo "limpiar" es realmente limpiar, no recoger.

El chico resopló exasperado, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Limpiaré cuando vuelva, lo prometo.

— Limpiarás ahora, o no saldrás.

— Joder, qué amargura.

— Cuida tu lenguaje.

Harry murmuró un par de cosas más que Severus decidió ignorar, mientras subía de mala gana hasta su habitación. Bajó poco después, despidiéndose de él con una mirada llena de rencor adolescente, mientras que el mayor se encerró en su laboratorio, aprovechando a terminar una poción que había dejado a medias.

Un par de horas después subió hacia la habitación del chico para comprobar cuánto había "recogido".

Tal vez debía darle alguna charla sobre qué se consideraba "limpio", porque estaba claro que tenían conceptos diferentes.

Con un suspiro, alzó su varita, ordenándolo todo con suma pulcritud. Estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando el ruido de un aleteo le llamó la atención. Miró alrededor de la estancia, comprobando si había algún objeto que se hubiera quedado atascado. Tenía la sensación de que el sonido provenía de la cama, así que se agachó para mirar debajo de ella, encontrándose con una revista muggle que se agitaba bajo una de las patas.

La agarró para liberarla, y se irguió, dispuesto a dejarla sobre el escritorio de Harry, cuando se fijó en la portada de la revista.

Su rostro palideció, y luego se calentó a la velocidad de la luz.

Era una revista para adultos. Y no cualquier revista. Si no una llena de hombres.

Su boca se abrió en una mueca impactada. Su mente se había quedado bloqueada, totalmente en blanco. No había ni un solo pensamiento que acudiese a su cerebro.

Dejó la revista sobre el escritorio, pero está resbaló, cayéndose al suelo y abriéndose por la mitad. Los ojos de Severus se abrieron como platos al observar las fotografías de las páginas.

Esperaba que estuvieran retocadas, porque no entendía cómo alguien podía tener semejante tamaño de p...

 _Basta_ , se dijo a sí mismo, no queriendo continuar con su pensamiento. Recogió la revista, bajó al salón, donde se sentó en el sofá rígidamente, y la escondió bajo uno de los cojines, no queriendo ver más fotografías.

Harry llegó después de lo que a él le parecieron horas.

— Siéntate —le dijo, cuando el menor fue a saludarle—, tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

Severo hurgó bajo el cojín, y dejó la revista sobre la mesa de café que tenía enfrente.

— He encontrado esto en tu habitación.

— ¡No es mía! —se excusó rápidamente, con la cara totalmente roja—. Ron la trajo la última vez que vino a casa, para bromear, y debió dejarla por ahí tirada, pero te juro que yo no la he mirado.

— Harry, si tienes algo que contarme...

— No hay nada que contar, de verdad.

— ¿Me dejas hablar? —regañó. El chico hizo amago de contestar, pero decidió guardar silencio muy a su pesar—. No voy a enfadarme ni a regañarte porque te gusten los chicos. Es una elección en tu vida que debes tomar tú y yo la respetaré.

— Vale. ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto, por favor? —contestó, mortalmente abochornado.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no tienes nada que contarme?

Harry dudó durante un momento, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

— Seguro.

— Bien. Pero cuando quieras puedes venir a hablar conmigo.

— Por favor, no quiero seguir hablando de esto. En serio.

Severus supo que Harry estaba demasiado avergonzado como para tener esa conversación, así que le dejó marchar.

— ¿La quieres o la tiro? —le preguntó antes de que se fuera, apuntando hacia la revista.

— Tírala —susurró el menor, azorado.

No volvió a ver a Harry en todo lo que quedó de tarde. Estaba a punto de empezar a hacer la cena, cuando el timbre sonó. Al abrir, se encontró con Draco, su ahijado, sonriéndole cordialmente.

— Hola, padrino —saludó, educado—. ¿Está Harry?

Severus arqueó una ceja, y se dio la vuelta para llamar al chico, pero éste ya estaba detrás suyo, atento a quien había ido a visitarles.

Debería habérselo imaginado antes.

— Tienes visita —le dijo, antes de irse a la cocina para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

Varios minutos después, apareció Harry, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los ojos brillantes.

— Es solo un amigo —se excusó rápidamente, al percatarse del escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometido por el mayor.

— Por supuesto —afirmó con sarcasmo.

 _Adolescentes_ , pensó, rondando los ojos.

* * *

 _Hoooooola_  
 _Pues he aquí el Severitus. Me ha gustado porque es algo diferente, y aunque hasta hace poco no sabía en qué consistía, debo admitir que me lo he pasado bien escribiéndolo xD_

 _El momento revista porno ha sido genial de imaginar jajaja_

 _¡Mañana más y mejor!:)_


	40. Chapter 40

**Hashtag:** #Besayúname

 **Pareja:** Scorbus

* * *

Había amanecido con un humor increíble y la gran sonrisa que llenaba su rostro lo demostraba.

Se estiró sobre el colchón para desperezarse, notando cómo el sol entraba ya por la ventana. Normalmente no solía despertarse tan tarde, pero había dormido poco a causa de una noche movida, y su cuerpo había quedado exhausto y saciado. Se giró hacia su izquierda, y frunció el ceño al ver que el otro lado de la cama se encontraba vacío.

Se levantó, saliendo al pasillo, escuchando movimiento en la cocina. Cuando llegó, se encontró a un Scorpius muy entretenido haciendo el desayuno.

Estaba de espaldas a él, tenía el cabello rubio despeinado y iba vestido con una camiseta negra y unos pantalones de dormir que usaba Albus. Se sentó en la barra que separaba la cocina del salón, escuchando como Scorpius tarareaba a saber qué canción mientras untaba mermelada en una tostada y se iba comiendo parte de otra.

— Como sigas así, no va a quedar nada para el desayuno.

El rubio se sobresaltó graciosamente, y le miró sobre el hombro, solo para fulminarle con la mirada.

— ¿Qué haces ahí?

Albus se encogió de hombro, apoyando su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano.

— Estoy reflexionando de que creo que mi ropa te queda mejor a ti qué a mi.

— Eso es obvio, no sé porqué que te sorprendes —contestó come exagerada soberbia, haciendo sonreír al moreno.

— Esta casa también queda muy bien alrededor de ti.

Scorpius se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a él, sirviendo un plato lleno de tostadas sobre la barra.

— ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

Se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos, pensativo.

Albus se había había independizado en cuanto había cumplido la mayoría de edad. Para ese entonces, ya llevaba saliendo con Scorp durante algunos años en el colegio, y había esperado que su novio fuese a vivir con él. Pero el rubio estaba demasiado unido a sus padres, tal vez porque pertenecía a una familia más pequeña que la suya, o simplemente por alguna razón que Albus desconocía, y no había querido mudarse con él tan inmediatamente como le gustaría.

A decir verdad, Scorpius no había querido quedarse a dormir ni una sola noche. Siempre prefería irse, aunque fuese de madrugada, a dormir a la Mansión Malfoy.

Eso había hecho dudar a Albus, pensando que el rubio quizás no quería comprometerse tanto con él. Le había dado tiempo y espacio, pensando en que tarde o temprano él mismo daría el paso, pero eso no estaba ocurriendo y muchas veces se le había pasado por la cabeza tener una respectiva charla con Scorp a cerca del futuro de su relación.

Eso había cambiado la noche anterior, cuando su novio le había sorprendido diciéndole que prefería quedarse a dormir con él.

Había sido un golpe de esperanza para Albus, y le había hecho pensar que tal vez podía convencer a Scorpius de dar un paso en su relación y empezar a vivir juntos.

Se levantó del taburete donde se había sentado, y dio la vuelta a la barra, entrando en la cocina y situándose junto a su novio. Apoyó las manos en las caderas del otro, acercándose a él hasta que sus narices se rozaban.

— Me refiero a que esta también podría ser tu casa, si quieres.

— Al...

— Ya llevamos varios años juntos —continuó, no queriendo darse por vencido—. Conoces a mi familia, yo conozco a la tuya...

— Tu padre me odia... —añadió el rubio, con voz desencantada.

Albus sonrió maliciosamente.

— Mi padre no te odia. Solo tiene envidia de que yo haya conseguido a mi propio Malfoy y él no.

Scorpius soltó una carcajada divertida, y acortó la poca distancia que había entre ellos para besarle. El moreno suspiró, abrazando a su novio con fuerza, degustando el sabor a mermelada de fresa en la boca del otro.

Le alzó con facilidad, haciendo que Scorp enredase sus piernas en sus cabezas, y lo subió encima de la barra de la cocina.

— Voy a llegar tarde a trabajar —se quejó el rubio, aunque no con mucho hincapié.

— Solo dame una respuesta —le pidió, tratando de no sonar muy desesperado, para no condicionar la decisión de Scorpius—. Con un "sí" o un "no" me basta.

Le vio morderse el labio inferior con indecisión. Albus paseó la nariz por la clavícula del otro, cerrando los ojos con pesar, presintiendo ya la respuesta negativa.

— Está bien.

Se separó de él, mirándole con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos.

— ¿En serio?

Scorpius rió de forma encantadora.

— Sí, pesado. Sí.

— Pero no quiero que lo hagas porque yo quiero.

El rubio rodó los ojos, soltando un resoplido exasperado.

— Créeme que si no quisiera vivir contigo, no lo haría —Albus sonrió brillantemente, besándole con fuerza—. Ahora déjame bajarme antes de que tu padre me despida.

Albus le liberó un par de besos después. Scorpius se duchó y se vistió a toda prisa, llegando a la Oficina de Aurores con unos minutos de retraso.

Harry Potter le miró con ojos inquisitivos en cuanto puso un pie dentro.

— Llegas tarde.

— Lo siento, señor. Me he entretenido.

— Ya —bramó el mayor, dejando unos expedientes sobre su mesa—. La próxima vez dile a Albus que no te _entretenga_ tanto.

— Lo veo complicado —respondió orgulloso—, ya que vamos a vivir juntos.

Al rubio no le pasó desapercibido él deje de envidia que había en la mirada de Harry. Sonrió, pensando que al final Albus iba a tener razón.

* * *

 _Bueeeenos días!_  
 _Que hashtag tan bueno para empezar el día jaja_  
 _Voy a intentar escribir todos los hashtag que me quedan hoy, aunque lo veo complicado._  
 _¡Deseadme suerte!_


	41. Chapter 41

**Hashtag:** #SinQuererTeEstoyQueriendo

 **Pareja:** James S. / Teddy L.

* * *

James se sentó solitario en una de las esquinas de la mesa en el Gran Comedor. Revolvió la comida que había en su plato con el tenedor. No había probado bocado en toda la cena, su estómago estaba hecho un nudo que le había quitado el apetito, y su garganta se sentía tan apretada que apenas podía tragar saliva.

Alzó la mirada, observando la mesa de Hufflepuff. El cabello azul eléctrico de Teddy resaltaba entre todos los alumnos. Estaba charlando con su grupo de amigos, riendo desenfadado y alegre. James le envidiaba, porque el mayor tenía un encanto natural que le hacía desenvolverse alrededor de la gente con comodidad. A él, en cambio, no se le daba bien hacer amigos.

Apellidarse Potter y haber sido seleccionado en Ravenclaw tampoco ayudaba mucho.

James aún recordaba el silencio atronador en el que se había sumido el Gran Comedor después de que el Sombrero Seleccionador le sortease en la casa de las águilas. Era algo que nadie había esperado, así que la gente no habían sabido cómo reaccionar.

Después de eso, nadie se había acercado a él para entablar una conversación con él. Era el hijo de Harry Potter, todo el mundo le conocía, habían más artículos de El Profeta contando su vida que páginas del libro Historia de la Magia, así que nadie había querido acercase a él para darle una oportunidad y conocerlo.

El único que le había apoyado había sido Teddy. Él había sido quien le había consolado en las noches en las que James lloraba en sus primeros años. El que le había animado a apuntarse al Club de Duelo, y el primero que le había felicitado al pasar sus T.I.M.O.S con la mayor nota de todo Hogwarts.

Y ahora se iba a ir. Teddy estaba a punto de graduarse en el colegio y el año siguiente se iría a Francia a estudiar Derecho. James sabía que no se iba a mudar de país porque los estudios fuesen mejor allí que en Londres, sino que lo hacía por una sola persona: Victorie Weasley.

Se le revolvía el estómago cada vez que pensaba en su prima.

Todo el colegio pensaba que eran novios, aunque solo eran suposiciones. James no había tenido el valor de ir a preguntárselo a Teddy y salir de dudas, temeroso de que la respuesta fuese una afirmación, pero siempre los veía muy juntos, sonriéndose cómplices, haciendo que se sintiese absurdamente celoso.

Se levantó de su asiento en el momento en el que, precisamente, vio a Victorie y a Teddy hablando amenamente en la puerta del Gran Comedor. Pasó por al lado de la pareja, sin disimular su ceño fruncido y su expresión llena de rabia.

Tal vez era mejor que Teddy se marchase, así ya no tendría que soportar más esas situaciones.

— Jamie —escuchó a su espalda. Al girarse, vio a Lupin correr hacia él, con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Se sintió inmediatamente culpable por los pensamientos que acababa de tener. No era culpa de Teddy que él se sintiese así.

— Hola, Ted. ¿Cómo va tu última noche aquí?

— Nostálgica —respondió el mayor, poniéndose a su altura para caminar con él por el pasillo—. ¿Ya has empezado a estudiar para tus E.X.T.A.S.I.S?

— Todavía tengo un año.

Teddy le miró de soslayo, lo que le hizo avergonzarse.

— Solo he empezado con Aritmacia —admitió.

— Ese es mi chico —exclamó orgulloso, revolviendo el cabello del menor, para luego dejar el brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Algo cálido pasó por el estómago de James, haciéndole sentir mejor—. Recuerda que he apostado con Fred que superarías las notas de tía Hermione, así que no me puedes fallar.

— No te fallaré —prometió, acercándose un poco más al cuerpo del metamorfomago—. Aunque tú ya no estarás aquí para verlo.

— No seas dramático —rió el otro—. Solo iré con Victorie a estudiar a Francia, estaré en Londres durante las vacaciones y vendré de visita siempre que pueda.

 _Con Victorie._

Los celos volvieron a quemar la sangre de James. Detuvo sus pasos, apartándose de Teddy, sin querer mirarle a los ojos.

— Mira, sé que mi prima y tú sois... Que estáis... —Merlín, ni si quiera podía terminar la frase sin que su voz temblase—. Ya me entiendes. Pero aún así quería decirte que te quiero.

— Yo también te quiero, Jamie.

Su ceño se frunció, y se dio el valor para alzar la vista y clavarla en el mayor con determinación.

— No, Ted. Yo te quiero. _Realmente te quiero._

La comprensión pasó por el rostro de Teddy, y James no pudo evitar agachar de nuevo la mirada, mordiéndose el labio y preparándose para el rechazo. Sabía que había cometido un error al descubrir sus sentimientos, pero no podía quedarse con eso dentro mientras el otro se marchaba a Francia.

— Vistorie y yo solo somos amigos, James —dijo, y sabía que estaba hablando en serio, porque Teddy nunca le llamaba por su nombre a menos que fuese algo importante—. Y yo también _te quiero._ Pero creo que deberíamos hablar de esto cuando seas capaz de dar un beso sin sonrojarte.

El rostro de James se llenó de confusión, mientras observaba al otro sin entender. No pudo expresar sus dudas, ya que un segundo después tenía a Teddy besándole dulcemente en los labios.

Comprendió a lo que se refería cuando sus mejillas se colorearon azoradas.

— Terminaremos está conversación cuando tú te hayas graduado y yo haya vuelto de Francia, ¿de acuerdo?

— Vale —susurró, sin saber que otra cosa decir.

Su mente estaba demasiado espesa y sentía que sus labios cosquilleaban después del beso.

— Estudia mucho —ordenó con cariño, empezando a alejarse por el pasillo—. Y espero que Harry no me diga que te has echado novio en mi ausencia, o vendré a matarle.

James rió abochornado, preguntándose cuánto de broma y cuánto de verdad había en eso último.

— ¡Tú no te acerques mucho a Victorie!

Lo último que escuchó fue la risa melodiosa de Teddy, antes de que éste se perdiera por el pasillo.

* * *

# _LosRavenclawTambiénExisten_

 _Jajaja no podía irme de aquí sin enviar un Potter a Ravenclaw, lo siento. Aunque no me negaréis que James es una cosita adorable. Creo que debería quedarse en esa casa ya para siempre xD_

 _Nos leemos en el siguiente hashtag!_


	42. Chapter 42

**Hashtag:** #ElTamañoSíImporta

 **Pareja:** Drarry

* * *

Harry soltó un jadeo ahogado, su garganta emitió un ruido que sonó como un lamento, a la vez que se preparaba para el dolor. Su cuerpo entero ardía por el esfuerzo, pero ya le faltaba poco para conseguirlo.

Miró el rostro de Draco, el cual estaba rojo y sudoroso. Su cabello se había pegado a su frente por el calor, y sus nudillos estaban blanco por la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo.

Apretó los dientes, empujando un poco más, y luego exhaló con fuerza, dándose por venido.

— No cabe.

— Sí, cabe. Lo he medido.

— Draco, por favor...

— Solo tienes que abrir un poco más las piernas, y empujar.

— ¡Ya estoy empujando! —se quejó, agotado.

— Harry, solo un poco más —rogó el rubio, mirándole suplicante.

El moreno respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos.

— Está bien.

Volvió a prepararse mentalmente para lo que venía. Aún así, sintió que sus músculos se iban a desgarrar en cualquier momento. Sus piernas temblaron, y sus pulmones empezaron a arder, dificultándole el respirar.

Desde el primero momento supo que eso era una mala idea, pero Draco le había conseguido convencer a base de besos cariñosos y caricias demasiado calientes. Harry tendría que hacer un pensamiento sobre su fuerza de voluntad después de eso, y aprender a decirle que no a su novio en ciertas circunstancias.

Siempre acababa en situaciones comprometidas por culpa del rubio.

Ahora, desgraciadamente, ya era demasiado tarde. Harry se había comprometido a cumplir los deseos de Draco, y había estado tan emocionado durante todo el día, que en ese momento no era capaz de recular en su decisión. Podía quejarse, pero en el fondo amaba la sonrisa brillante de Draco, y cómo sus ojos se endulzaban cuando le concedía cualquier capricho.

Así un ahí estaba una vez más, sufriendo por complacer a su novio.

Sus músculos se tensaron una vez más, empujando. No pudo evitar sentir una pizca de esperanza cuando vio que sus esfuerzos estaban dando sus frutos, y poco a poco estaba entrando.

— Sí —gimió Draco con gusto. Harry le hubiera correspondido, sino fuera porque el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo era demasiado grande.

— Draco —sollozó, agotado.

— Un poco más, cariño.

Cerró los ojos, y el alivio le recorrió entero al ver que ya estaba completamente dentro. Se echó hacia atrás, estirando por completo su espalda. El sudor empapaba todo su cuerpo, mientras notaba como sus músculos latían por el alto riego sanguíneo.

Observó a Draco, quien en ese momento tenía una gran expresión de satisfacción en el rostro, y lo miraba ilusionado y agradecido.

— Te amo.

Harry sonrió, acariciando sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo. Se sentía pleno, y complacido.

— Yo también te amo.

Se irguió lo suficiente para observar aquello que tanto esfuerzo le había conllevado.

Al final, el armario si había encajado en la pared.

Harry había intentado convencer a Draco de que comprasen un armario nuevo para la casa en la que se acababan de mudar, pero el rubio había insistido en que quería conservar el que tenía en la Mansión Malfoy. El mueble era enorme, y por un momento había pensado que no cabría, pero su novio le había asegurado que se equivocaba, y Harry no le había quedado más remedio que complacerlo.

— Hemos rayado la pared.

— Ya la pintaremos —se encogió de hombros Draco, con una gran sonrisa.

— Creo que es demasiado armario para tan poca habitación.

— Espera a ver los cuatro baúles de ropa que tengo.

— ¿Cuatro? —exclamó, asombrado.

— Y tienen un hechizo extensible.

Harry cerró los ojos, soltando un suspiro agotado.

— Voy a terminar muerto —se quejó, tumbándose en el suelo con las extremidades desparramadas.

Notó a Draco subirse a horcajadas encima de él, y dejarle un beso pegajoso en los labios.

— Tal vez podamos subir primero la cama, y ver qué tal es.

— Estamos sudados —replicó, con poco entusiasmo, dejándose llevar por el vaivén que Draco había empezado a ejercer sobre su entrepierna.

— Bueno, pues probamos la ducha, y luego la cama.

Una vez más, Harry no supo decir que no.

* * *

 _¡Mentes calenturientas! ¿Cuanta gente ha malpensado? Jajaja_

 _La verdad es que había pensado en hacer algo más literal, pero ya tengo un hashtag parecido a este, y uno aún por escribir que también va por el mismo camino, y quise innovar un poco jugando con la confusión._  
 _No me matéis :)_


	43. Chapter 43

**Hashtag:** #ElValorDelSol

 **Pareja:** Harco

* * *

El cielo estaba nublado y chispeante en el salón del Gran Comedor. Los estandartes de color negro había sustituido a los colores de las cuatro casas, mientras Dumbledore daba un discurso emotivo y sincero sobre la muerte de Cedric Diggory.

Draco miró los rostros de los compañeros de su casa. Todo Hogwarts estaba apenado por lo sucedido, pero en Hufflepuff la pérdida de Cedric había sido enormemente sentida.

Ellos dos nunca habían sido especialmente cercanos, pero sus padres se conocían, y el mayor siempre había estado ahí para ayudarle cuando tenía un problema. Habían compartido algunas charlas sobre Quidditch, en la época en la que Diggory había sido capitán, e incluso le había ofrecido un puesto en el equipo que Draco había rechazado porque, aunque le gustaba verlo, no le daba especial interés practicar ese deporte.

Draco le había apoyado durante todo el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y le había enseñado a emplear el encantamiento casco-burbuja para que pudiese respirar dentro del agua. Cedric había sonreído agradecido, y en un acto de locura, se había tomado el valor de invitarle al Baile de Navidad. El mayor le había rechazado con una sonrisa de disculpa, excusándose con que ya tenía pareja para el baile. El rubio no le había dado mucha importancia. Era cierto que Cedric era popular, atractivo y agradable, y a Draco le hubiera gustado ir al baile con él porque seguramente sería una buena compañía, pero tampoco era la persona con la que él realmente deseaba ir.

Pero una cosa era el rechazo de Cedric, y otra era asumir un rechazo de Harry Potter.

Draco no estaba preparado para eso.

Así que invitó a una chica de Ravenclaw con la que se llevaba bastante bien, y continuó apoyando a Cedric en el torneo, mientras veía a Harry, con el alma en vilo, jugarse la vida continuamente.

Y ahora Cedric estaba muerto.

Las lágrimas picaron en sus ojos, mientras desviaba la mirada a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde Harry estaba sentado con la cabeza gacha, sentado al lado de sus amigos.

Sabía que debía estar pasándolo mal, no solo por el hecho de ver morir a alguien, sino porque además todos le tachaban de mentiroso en el mejor de los casos, o de asesino en el peor.

Había un pensamiento egoísta y del cual Draco se sentía culpable inmediatamente después, en el que se alegraba de que no hubiera sido Harry el receptor de la maldición asesina.

El discurso terminó. Nadie en el Gran Salón se atrevió a aplaudir. Draco tragó saliva con dificultad, mirando con pena el escudo de Hufflepuff en su propia túnica. Poco a poco los estudiantes fueron abandonando el salón. El rubio observó cómo Harry se levantaba y salía a todo prisa, dejando a sus amigos preocupados a su espalda.

Se puso en pie con algo de indecisión, y siguió al moreno hasta los jardines traseros del colegio.

En esos últimos días había intentado reunir el valor suficiente para acercarse a él y ofrecerle el pésame, pero Harry siempre estaba reunido con alguno de sus amigos, quienes les defendían de los ataques verbales de la gente.

Lo encontró apoyado en un árbol, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Pensó en abandonar su plan, darse la vuelta e irse por donde había venido, pero el moreno advirtió su presencia, clavando sus brillantes ojos en él.

Su cuerpo se paralizó durante un segundo, y luego respiró hondo, intentando relajarse, dando dos pasos vacilantes hacia él.

— Hola —saludó suavemente.

Harry abrió la boca para corresponder el saludo, pero luego se fijó en el escudo de Hufflepluff que lucía en su pecho, y frunció el ceño.

— Yo no lo maté —espetó, con voz estrangulada.

— Lo sé.

Eso pareció sorprender al moreno, quien lo miró con las cejas alzadas.

— ¿Lo sabes?

— Sí. Al igual que sé que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado ha vuelto.

Harry suspiró temblorosamente, relajando su postura.

— Nadie me cree, pero yo lo vi. Vi a Voldemort.

— Te creo.

El moreno le ofreció una leve sonrisa que hizo temblar el corazón de Draco.

— Debes de éste el único.

— No lo creo. Hay mucha gente que está a tu favor.

— ¿Me los presentas, entonces?

Se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, encontrándose más relajado.

— Siento lo de Cedric.

— Soy yo quien debería pedirte perdón. Sé que erais amigos.

— ¿Ah sí? —exclamó, sorprendido.

Harry asintió, sonrojado.

— Te escuché invitarle al Baile de Navidad.

— Oh —murmuró—. Me rechazó.

— Lo sé. Yo en su lugar no lo hubiera hecho.

Draco se tambaleó, como si la declaración hubiera supuesto un golpe para él. Su corazón latió acelerado, y notó como una sonrisa se expandía en su rostro, sintiéndose feliz por primera vez en días.

Se dio cuenta, mientras miraba los ojos verdes de Harry con una esperanza renovada, de que aunque el cielo esté lleno de nubes, el sol siempre amanecerá.

* * *

 _Hoooooooola_  
 _Que conste que esta vez no he hecho a Draco de Hufflepuff por decisión propia, sino porque venía con el hashtag jaja aún así, me gusta mucho escribirlo dentro de esta casa, aunque en esta ocasión la historia haya sido un poco más triste._

 _Espero que os haya gustado ^^_


	44. Chapter 44

**Hashtag:** #DejaDeAcosarme

 **Pareja:** Viktor Krum / Ron Weasley

* * *

Ron miró a Hermione, y luego volvió la vista hacia su libro de pociones. Se revolvió inquieto en su silla, le echó una rápida mirada a Harry, quien alzó una ceja inquisitivamente, como si le estuviera preguntando qué hacía.

— Hermione —comenzó. La chica hizo un sonido para dar a entender que le escuchaba, mientras continuaba escribiendo en su pergamino—, ¿crees que podrías decirle a Krum que me dé un...?

— Ronald —interrumpió la chica, mirándolo indignada—, ¿no te cansas de hablar de Viktor Krum?

Él boqueó, estupefacto. Miró a Harry en busca de ayuda, pero éste se encogió de hombros. La chica tomó su silencio como respuesta a su pregunta, cerró el libro que estaba leyendo de un fuerte golpe, y se levantó airadamente para salir de la biblioteca.

— No es para tanto, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a Harry.

El chico volvió a encogerse de hombros como respuesta.

Ron resopló con disgusto, guardó su libro de pociones y se despidió de su amigo, abandonando también la biblioteca.

Iba de camino a su Sala Común, cuando se encontró con el búlgaro hablando con un compañero de su instituto.

Ron lo admiró con sus ojos azules resplandecientes y el corazón en un puño. Rebuscó en su mochila un trozo de pergamino, y se acercó al chico con algo de nerviosismo.

— Hola —saludó, con una sonrisa boba—. Me preguntaba si tú... Si me darías... Si puedes... Es decir, tú... Quiero un...

Vio cómo el amigo de Viktor soltaba una carcajada burlona y le decía algo al otro en búlgaro. Krum le miró, entre apenado y divertido. Ron sintió su rostro calentarse, y no le hizo falta mirarse a un espejo para saber que su piel combinaba con su cabello.

Con un tremendo pesar, vio cómo Viktor se dio la vuelta, ignorando su patoso intento de nada, y le vio alejarse por el pasillo.

Aún así, no claudicó en su propósito, y volvió a buscar al búlgaro un par de días después en el campo de Quidditch. Lo había estado espiando durante varias horas, mientras Viktor volaba con su escoba haciendo piruetas increíbles sobre el cielo. Ron lo admiró, con la boca entreabierta por la impresión, pensando en lo increíblemente fabuloso que era Krum.

Bajó de las gradas en donde estaba admirando al búlgaro en cuanto esté pisó el suelo. Se acercó a él corriendo, con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

— Viktor —saludó alegremente.

El chico le miró, y luego desvió la vista a alrededor, visiblemente incómodo.

— Hola —correspondió—. Tú eres el amigo de Hermione, ¿no?

— Sí, soy Ron —se presentó, contento y emocionado de que su estrella favorita del Quidditch le reconociera—. Quería pedirte algo, si no es mucha molestia. Yo...

— ¡Viktor!

Ambos se giraron, viendo a Karkarov, el director de Durmstrang. El hombre gritó algo en búlgaro, a lo que Krum asintió.

— Tengo que irme —le dijo, sin darle oportunidad a nada más.

Ronald llegó al Baile de Navidad desanimado, y, con la esperanza por los suelos. El búlgaro le había estado ignorando y evitando los últimos días. Había intentado hablar con él en decenas de ocasiones, pero el chico siempre le evadía, pidiéndole, por favor, que le dejase tranquilo.

Lo peor de todo era ver a Hermione bailar con Viktor. Si tan solo su amiga le hubiera ayudado a conseguir eso que tanto ansiaba, no estaría así. Pero ella le había gritado que estaba obsesionado y que dejase a Viktor en paz.

Frustrado, vio cómo Krum le sonreía a la chica, quien le correspondía encantada.

Él no quería nada fuera de lo normal, no sabía porqué le estaba costando tanto conseguirlo.

Con un coraje renovado, se levantó de la silla en la que estaba, aprovechando que Hermione se había marchado a saber dónde, y se acercó a Viktor con un gesto determinado.

— ¿Tú otra vez? —dijo el chico, en cuanto lo vio.

— Mira, yo solo quiero que me des un...

No pudo continuar, porque Krum le había agarrado de los hombros, y había estampado sus labios con los suyos, en un beso brusco.

— ¿Era esto lo que querías, no? —le preguntó, aunque más bien parecía una afirmación—. Pues ya lo tienes. Ahora, déjame en paz, por favor.

El búlgaro se dio la vuelta, dejándolo ahí pasmado, con los ojos abiertos como platos y el rostro pálido.

— ... Un autógrafo —terminó, sin que ya sirviese de nada.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, sentándose en la misma silla en la que estaba minutos atrás.

— ¿Soy yo o Viktor Krum te acaba de besar? —le preguntó Harry.

Ron asintió, incapaz de hablar, llevándose la mano hacia los labios.

* * *

 _Bueeeeeno, me ha tocado una pareja un tanto peculiar, pero el hashtag ha ayudado bastante jaja_  
 _Nunca me había planteado escribir nada de ellos ni en sueño, pero ha sido bastante fresco._

 _Me quedan creo que tres o cuatro hashtag, y no creo que me dé tiempo a publicarlos hoy, pero lo intentaré._  
 _Hasta ahora:)_


	45. Chapter 45

**Hashtag:** #NoLeTemasAlBasilisco

 **Pareja:** James S / Scorpius M.

* * *

James bebió de su copa, disfrutando de la música del lugar. Miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta con algo de desilusión de que no había nadie interesante por allí.

— Mira a ese de ahí qué bueno está.

Se giró llevando los ojos hacia donde Leo, su mejor amigo, señalaba. Habían dos chicos apoyados en la esquina de la barra de un bar. Uno de ellos, el que estaba más a la vista, era moreno, vestía una camiseta de color blanca con algunas letras estampadas y un pantalón vaquero normal y corriente. James lo reconoció al instante, aún con la falta de luz que había en ese sitio.

— Ese es mi hermano, imbécil.

— No me jodas. ¿Albus?

Rodó los ojos, aún mirando a su hermano. Se movió un poco, fijándose en que el chico que le acompañaba no era otro que Scorpius Malfoy.

— Vamos a saludarle —le instó su amigo.

— Leo, estoy de fiesta. Lo último que quiero es tener que hacer de niñera de mi hermano.

— Tranquilo, que de eso me encargo yo.

— Ni se te ocurra —advirtió con voz seria.

Leo le ignoró, así que no le quedó más remedio que abrirse paso entre la gente hasta llegar a donde Albus estaba. Saludó a su hermano y al amigo de éste con un cabeceo, mientras veía como su amigo empezaba una amena conversación con Albus, lo cual le dejó a él solo con Scorpius.

James le miró de reojo, mientras seguía bebiendo de su vaso. El rubio se notaba decaído por la expresión entre seria y triste que tenía. Llevaba una copa de algo en la mano, pero en vez de bebérsela, se estaba dedicando a jugar con los hielos.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó, llevado por la curiosidad.

— Mi novio me ha dejado.

— Ah —farfulló. No había esperado una respuesta tan clara—. ¿Y eso?

— Soy virgen.

Su bebida se atragantó en su garganta, provocándole un ataque de tos. Scorpius le miró algo sorprendido, dándole suaves golpes en la espalda.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, me dejó en cuanto se lo dije.

— No, no. Me refiero a que si de verdad eres... virgen.

Scorpius le miró con sus ojos grises deslumbrantes y tristes. Su boca estaba apretada, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo para no llorar. Su nariz era pequeña y respingona, sus cejas delineadas y rubias enmarcaban sus ojos a la perfección, y su flequillo caía graciosamente sobre su rostro.

— Sí. Y tengo veintiún años. ¿No es deprimente?

Sabía que el amigo de su hermano siempre había sido atractivo, porque cuando iban al colegio había escuchado que era bastante popular, pero en ese momento, años después, Scorpius era una delicia para la vista. No entendía cómo alguien podía haber reprimido las ganas de ponerle las manos encima, y sobretodo, no entendía cómo alguien podía haber dejado escapar a semejante chico.

— Lo que pasa es que tu ex-novio es gilipollas —dijo, frustrado.

Si él tuviera a alguien como Scorpius en su cama, madre mía... No le habría durado la virginidad ni dos segundos.

— James —llamó, un momento más tarde—, ¿tú me ayudarías?

— ¿A qué?

— Con... mi problema. Albus me ha contado que eres gay, y tal vez tú podrías...

— No, no, no —interrumpió, negando fervientemente con la cabeza, reafirmando su respuesta—. No sé qué te ha contado mi hermano, y como amigo puedes pedirme lo que quieras, pero las relaciones no se me dan bien.

— Sí, ya sé que no sueles comprometerte con nadie, pero yo no estoy buscando un novio, solo quiero ganar algo de experiencia.

La voz del rubio era tan delicada y suplicante, que por un momento James se preguntó cómo sonaría al gemir. Cerró los ojos, y eliminó esa imagen mental con rapidez.

— No creo que yo sea la persona más adecuada para eso, Scorp. El sexo sin compromiso está bien cuando lo haces con alguien con el que lo tengas ninguna relación especial. Pero tú eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano, te conozco desde que era un crío. Créeme, saldrá mal.

— Ya —susurró el menor, decaído.

Hubo algo dentro de James, que se rompió cuando vio cómo Scorpius intentaba retener las lágrimas.

Abrió la boca, queriendo añadir algo para remediar ese desastre, pero en ese momento todas las palabras que se le ocurrían parecían incorrectas.

— ¿James?

El aludido se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con un antiguo compañero de la academia de aurores.

— Shaun —saludó, con una sonrisa algo artificial—, ¿qué tal?

— Bien, ¿y tú? ¿Es tu novio? —preguntó, señalando a Scorpius.

— No, es un amigo —vio la mirada hambrienta de Shaun sobre el rubio, y algo dentro de él ardió con fuerza—. Pero sí está conmigo —añadió.

— Ah, qué suerte.

Tuvo una breve charla cordial con un ex-compañero, hasta que al final decidió marcharse. Cuando volvió su atención hacia Scorpius, éste le miraba con intriga.

— ¿Por qué has dicho que estoy contigo?

— Porque Shaun no es alguien para ti. Créeme, es un capullo de primera.

— Gracias, supongo.

Había un deje de decepción en el tono del menor que a James le hizo suspirar derrotado.

Iba a cometer una locura, y se iba a arrepentir, pero estaba seguro de que no iba a poder conciliar el sueño de no poner remedio a esta situación.

— Te ayudaré.

— ¿Qué?

— Que nos vamos a mi casa, porque voy a ayudarte con tu problema, cómo tú lo llamas —repitió.

Scorpius le miró esperanzado, y esa fue la única señal que necesitó para dejar su vaso encima de la mesa, agarrar el brazo del rubio, y aparecerse directamente en su casa.

— Eso ha sido bastante rápido —le dijo, mirando a su alrededor.

— Mi habitación es bastante más bonita que el salón.

— ¿Esa es la frase que utilizas para ligar? —rió el otro.

James alzó la comisura izquierda de sus labios, deleitándose en la manera en la que se arrugaba la nariz de Scorpius cuando reía.

— A veces me funciona.

Le agarró de la mano, conduciéndole hasta su habitación. Scorpius dejó su risa atrás, encontrándose visiblemente nervioso. James le besó con cuidado, intentando relajarle mientras le desnudaba con paciencia.

— Tranquilízate —le pidió en un susurro, recostándolo sobre la cama.

— Es mi primera vez —le recordó.

— Bueno, también es la mía —el rubio arqueó una ceja, escéptico—. Nunca le he quitado la virginidad a nadie.

— ¿Me dolerá?

— Intentaré que no.

Se desnudó rápidamente, enorgulleciéndose de la mirada apreciativa que le lanzó Scorpius.

— Sí, dolerá —dijo el menor.

James volvió a acercarse a él, acariciándole con reverencia.

— Tú relájate.

— Que fácil es decir eso cuando estás ahí arriba.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada, antes de besarle de nuevo. Se tomó su tiempo en prepararle, física y mentalmente, hasta que Scorpius estuvo lo suficientemente distendido para dar un paso más. El calor que sintió una vez que estuvo dentro del rubio fue delirante. Esta tan cálido y apretado. Y, de alguna manera, estar así hacía que Scorpius fuese tan suyo.

— ¿Estás bien?

Los párpados del menor aletearon, entreabiertos.

— Es un poco molesto, pero puedo aguantarlo.

Le contempló mientras esperaba a que Scorpius se habituase a la intromisión. No se reprimió a la hora de levantar una mano y acariciar su mejilla, su flequillo húmedo, sus pestañas doradas, y sus labios hinchados.

— Eres precioso.

— James...

— Eres jodidamente precioso —repitió, alejándose para dar la primera embestida suave que les hizo gemir a ambos.

Él nunca había sido delicado en el sexo, porque siempre había tenido eso: sexo. Nunca se había enamorado de nadie, nunca había sentido la necesidad de ser considerado. El tenía relaciones para su propio disfrute.

Pero en esa ocasión, mientras sus ojos eran incapaces de alejarse del rostro repleto de placer de Scorpius, mientras le acariciaba y apretaba su cuerpo, intentado dejar huellas en él, James pensó que en esa ocasión, había algo más.

No sabía el qué, pero lo descubriría.

* * *

 _Ah~ me he puesto romántica xD_  
 _Sé que no he hecho gran alusión al hashtag en sí, pero se me ocurrió esta idea, y no he podido evitar escribirla. De hecho tenía un montón de detalles más en mente, pero se me estaba alargando demasiado, así que lo he tenido que dejar así._

 _Nos leemos mañana ^^_


	46. Chapter 46

**Hashtag:** #RecuerdosDeVerano

 **Pareja:** Albus Dumbledore / Gellert Grindelwald

* * *

 _Fueron tres meses de sueños, locura y desantención de los dos únicos familiares que le quedaban..._

Y Albus lo ha pagado caro.

Eso es en lo único que piensa mientras sube las escaleras que dan a la torre más alta de Nurmengard, entre sus pasillos estrechos, sus muros altos y sus oscuros calabozos. Su corazón late desenfrenado cuando llega a una celda en concreto, tal vez porque ya sabe quién se encuentra al otro lado.

Debería haber vuelto a Inglaterra inmediatamente después de lo acontecido el día anterior, pero Albus había sido incapaz de regresar sin mirar atrás, de cerrar esa historia que siempre había estado tan viva en su interior.

El guardia alza la varita, murmura un hechizo en alemán y la piedra frente a él se abre, dejando ver una reja de barrotes anchos, que separan al prisiones de su libertad.

Gellert le mira desde dentro como si hubiera estado esperando su visita. Le sonríe acogedor, de la misma manera en la que le sonreía cuando él le contaba sus problemas con sus hermanos, y se acerca a la verja que los divide.

— Sabía que eras un gran mago. Siempre te lo dije —pronuncia con voz firme.

Albus observa esos ojos que le miran con atención. Uno negro y otro azul, como si fueran una expresión corporal de la dualidad en la personalidad de Grindelwald.

Sí, recuerda las muchas veces que Gellert le había endulzado los oido con elogios. Recuerda aquel verano que supuso un trastorno insano para él.

 _Fueron tres meses de sueños, locura y desantención de los dos únicos familiares que le quedaban..._

 _Su familia estaba rota. Su padre había muerto en Azkaban, después de años de encarcelamiento. Su madre acababa de fallecer por la incontrolable magia de su hermana. Ariana estaba perdida, fragmentada mentalmente. Y Aberforth era un cúmulo de odio hacia sí mismo y hacia los demás que amenazaba con destruir todo a su paso._

 _Albus se encontraba sobrepasado. Él se acababa de graduar en Hogwarts, y tenía ambiciosos planes en mente —unos proyectos que consistían en viajar y conocer el mundo—, que acababan de romperse en mil pedazos. Había soñado con tantas cosas, y ahora nada de eso iba a hacerse realidad. Se había visto obligado que quedarse en Inglaterra y hacerse cargo de sus dos hermanos menores. Sin apoyo, sin nadie que le diera una palabra de aliento._

 _Había sido así hasta que Gellert Grindelwald había aparecido en la casa de al lado._

 _—_ _Conseguiremos las Reliquias de la Muerte —le prometió el rubio, jugueteando con sus dedos como siempre solía hacer, después de que Albus le contase porqué su hermana había perdido la cabeza—, y haremos pagar a esos muggles que dañaron a Ariana._

 _Gellert le aceleraba el corazón, y hablaba con tanto fervor y convicción que todo lo que decía parecía tangible al tacto._

 _Albus pasó el verano escuchando los grandes proyectos de su amigo, de todo lo que había investigado en Durmstrang, de todo lo que harían. Porque Gellert creía que él era un gran mago, alguien con un poder superior, y eso alimentaba el alma estancada de Albus, le hacía sentirse útil y poderoso._

 _Había veces, que los planes de su amigo le hacían vibrar de temor, pero eso solo provocaba que le gustase más._

 _Y cuando a Albus se le ocurría una ingeniosa idea, Gellert le besaba. Y él se olvidaba por un momento de su hermana loca, de sus padres muertos y de su hermano enfadado con la vida. Todo su interior se erizaba lleno de vértigo y excitación cuando eso sucedía._

 _Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se había vuelto adicto a eso. A esa codicia, a saborear el poder en el paladar cuando Gellert de besaba, a sus elogios, a lo importante que se sentía cuando esos los ojos bicolores le miraban con orgullo._

 _Pero un día, su hermano, en una de las tantas discusiones que tenían, había abierto una pequeña grieta en su mundo ídolo. Era solo una diminuta duda, pero parecía una beta en un cristal impoluto; que por muy pequeña que fuera, se veía._

 _—_ _Grindelwald no te quiere, solo te está utilizando._

 _Albus se pasó días enteros dándole vueltas a esa afirmación, sin querer creerle. Pero a cada idea que se le ocurría a Gellert, cada cual más codiciosa y egoísta que la anterior, se preguntaba cuánto de razón tenía su hermano._

 _—_ _Nunca nos separaremos, ¿verdad? —le preguntó un día de agobiante verano, mientras ambos estaban tumbados en una sombra del jardín de su casa._

 _Nunca me harías daño. No me estás utilizando, ¿no?, es lo que quiso preguntar._

 _—_ _Claro que no. Somos un equipo. Solo los dos —afirmó el rubio, con una mirada que no dejaba lugar a dudas, y que hizo a Albus suspirar tranquilo—. Yo nunca te pondría en peligro, ni mucho menos me enfrentaría a ti._

 _—_ _Yo tampoco lo haría._

 _—_ _¿De verdad?_

 _—_ _Sí._

 _—_ _Hagamos un Pacto de Sangre._

 _Albus no sabía lo que era. Era una práctica que solía realizarse en la Europa occidental, pero era magia oscura, era algo que los uniría eternamente, y él no pudo decir que no. No tenía motivos para negarse tampoco, porque él jamás levantaría su varita contra Gellert._

 _Volvía a sentirse vivo, volvía a tener proyectos con los que conseguiría grandes logros y grandezas. Vengaría a su hermana, crearía un mundo donde nadie más tuviera que pasar por lo que ella pasó, donde nadie tendría que sufrir una injusticia como la de su padre. Volvería a reconstruir a su familia, y así ya no estaría rota._

 _Y entonces escuchó los gritos de Aberforth. Unos chillidos que le persiguieron en sueños durante años._

 _La adrenalina y la alerta había acelerado su pulso mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia el salón. La imagen que vio le dejó un momento paralizado. Lo único que podía escuchar era el crucio que pronunciaba Gellert, y el llanto de Ariana._

 _—_ _¡Basta!_

 _Todo pasó tan rápido, que la mente de Albus, aún tantos años después, no terminaba de asimilar lo que había ocurrido._

 _Había matado a su hermana._

 _Había visto a Aberforth levantar la varita contra Gellert, y el rubio, en vez de defenderse, había clavado su mirada en él. Sin palabras, le había hecho escoger un bando: Su familia o sus grandes planes. Su familia o el poder. Su familia o él._

 _Y Dumbledore lo había elegido a él._

 _Había levantado su varita, había pronunciado la maldición asesina por primera vez en su vida contra su hermano. Ariana lo había visto, se había puesto en medio, tal vez en un acto de valentía o de locura, y la maldición había impactado contra su frágil cuerpo._

 _Ese día había perdido a su familia, y a Gellert, quien había desaparecido sin dejar rastro._

 _—_ Todo lo que hice, fue por el bien de todos.

Parpadea, saliendo de su ensoñación. Se acerca a la reja, lo suficiente para que Gellert introduzca la mano entre los barrotes, y roce la suya.

— Yo también —habla por primera vez—. Es triste que tengamos visiones distintas de lo que es el "bien".

El rubio sonríe, llevando una mano hacia su cuello, de donde saca una fina cadena. De ella, cuelga un diminuto frasco con un líquido rojizo. Albus lo reconoce al instante; es su Pacto de Sangre.

— Es lo único que me han dejado tener aquí dentro. Nunca faltaría a mi promesa, Albus.

Él lo estudia durante unos segundos. Gellert mira sobre su hombro imperceptiblemente, y luego asiente con la cabeza.

Desliza la varita que tiene guardada en su túnica hacia su mano, con un movimientos tan sutil que ni el mejor observador del mundo se habría dado cuenta.

La sonrisa se expande en el rostro de Grindelward cuando siente el conocido tacto de la varita de Albus en su mano.

— Por el bien de todos —dice, a modo de despedida.

— Por ti, Albus —corrige Gellert, guardando la varita en su uniforme de preso.

Recorre los pasillos de la prisión de camino a la salida, sintiéndose ligero. La adrenalina oscila dentro de él, haciéndole sentir como el crío que conoció al chico rubio de la casa al lado. Casi puede sentir el poder bajo la yema de sus dedos, ese poder que sabe que Gellert se encargará de conseguirle.

Albus lo había pagado caro, y no iba a retroceder ahora que estaba a punto de conquistar el mundo.

* * *

 _Hoooooolaaa_

 _No sé qué pasa conmigo, que hago todos los hashtag al revés. Los románticos los hago tristes, los dulces los hago oscuros, los porno los hago fluff... En conclusión, no confiéis en mí para cumplir vuestras expectativas, os decepcionaréis. Así que voy a aprovechar esto para disculparme por si alguien no ha quedado satisfecho con su hashtag. Realmente lo siento._

 _Y creo que el siguiente hashtag lo dejaré para mañana porque me está dando un bajón muy tonto._

 _Espero que os haya gustado, es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja, y creo que me ha quedado algo oscuro, manipulador y romántico, que no es lo que acostumbro a escribir (de hecho dista mucho de mi estilo), pero estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado._

 _¡Hasta mañana!_


	47. Chapter 47

**Hashtag:** #DaddyKinkAndBubbles

 **Pareja:** Drarry

* * *

Admiró el cuerpo frente a él, sudoroso y trémulo. Acarició su piel con devoción, haciendo que el otro se estremeciese. Se echó hacia atrás saliendo de él. Su pene endurecido golpeó suavemente su estómago.

— Mira qué sucio estás —se lamentó, chasqueando la lengua con pesar.

Harry estaba tumbado, con los ojos entreabiertos, las piernas flexionadas, el cabello hecho un lío y el abdomen lleno de su propio semen. Tenía la boca abierta, jadeando irregularmente.

— _Daddy._

Sabía qué era la que estaba pidiendo con ese tono de voz suplicante, pero Draco sonrió lentamente, negando con la cabeza.

— Vamos a bañarte —ordenó.

Vio en sus ojos verdes que el moreno quería replicar, pero en cambio guardó silencio y se levantó obedientemente, caminando por delante de él con las piernas temblorosas hasta llegar al baño.

El rubio se había encargado de dejar preparada la bañera con el agua caliente hasta arriba, así que la estancia estaba cubierta de un vapor cálido que olía a lavanda.

Harry se metió en la bañera, sentándose y haciendo que el agua le cubriese hasta la mitad del pecho. Le hizo recostarse, admirando el rostro de sosiego del otro. Draco se acuclilló, apoyando sus antebrazos en el borde, agarrando la mano de su novio para arrullar sus muñecas con suavidad.

Aún se encontraba excitado, y ver las rojizas marcas de las cuerdas en la piel de Harry solo hizo que su estado empeorase. Era la primera vez que probaban el _bondage,_ y estaba seguro de que no iba a ser la última.

— Te has portado muy bien, _baby —_ alabó, besando sus marcas—. Te mereces una recompensa.

Sus ojos verdes le miraron atentos y humildes, y su cuerpo se derritió sumiso.

— ¿Me la merezco? —preguntó, dulce.

El rubio asintió. Besó una vez más sus marcas, y luego alargó una mano para alcanzar el gel de baño. Vertió un poco en su mano izquierda, y luego las frotó para crear espuma. Masajeó sus hombros resentidos, haciendo que Harry suspirase contento, mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba hacer. Draco lo miraba atento mientras frotaba su cuello, sus hombros, y sus brazos.

A veces me sorprendía lo dócil que llevaba a ser Harry. Siempre se me veía tan echado para delante, siempre tan valiente y dispuesto a todo. Y cuando Draco ponía una de sus manos en él se volvía tan frágil y maleable. Se regodeaba en pensar que solo él había visto esa faceta del _niño-qué-vivió._

Con paciencia, fue bajando sus manos hacia el resto del cuerpo. Para el momento en el que llegó a los muslos, Harry ya empezaba a jadear, y su cuerpo empezaba a tensarse.

— Relájate —le pidió.

Acarició la parte interior de su muslo, tocando su ingle y masajesndola. Agarró el pene del moreno, que volvía a estar erecto, y lo acarició sutilmente. Harry se estremeció, lloriqueando.

— _Daddy._

 _—_ Abre las piernas, cariño —el otro obedeció inmediatamente, observándole ansioso. Draco llevó sus manos desde su pene hasta la entrada de Harry, rozándola con los dedos—. Sigues tan abierto para mi. Eres tan buen chico.

Harry se arqueó cuando metió tres dedos directamente en él, gimiendo bajito. Sacó los dedos brevemente, solo para volverlos a introducir bruscamente. Volvió a repetir el movimiento, follándoselo con sus dedos, admirando la expresión contorsionarse en placer del otro.

— Por favor... —la polla del rubio palpitó satisfecha ante esa súplica.

— ¿Qué quieres, cielo? Dímelo para que pueda encargarme de ti.

— Quiero que _daddy_ me folle —gimió, desesperado—. Por favor.

— Pídemelo bien.

— Por favor, fóllame. Haz que me duela, _daddy_.

Draco no pudo evitar soltar un ronco gruñido, sintiéndose totalmente excitado. Extrajo los dedos de su interior, se puso en pie, tendiéndole una mano a Harry para que lo imitase, y lo sacó con cuidado de la bañera.

— Apoya tus manos en el toallero —le ordenó.

El moreno se inclinó, y asió la barra de metal con ambas manos. Draco se colocó detrás, admirando con gusto la imagen de su novio tal y como estaba: inclinado y abierto para él.

— Te voy a follar tanto —se quejó anhelante, agarrando su polla y alienandola contra la entrada del otro.

Entró de una sola estocada, y no esperó a que se acostumbrase. Le embistió con fuerza, aferrando su mano izquierda a la cadera de Harry y la derecha en su hombro, manteniéndole en esa postura.

— ¿Era esto lo que querías? —bramó con los dientes apretados.

— Sí.

— Grítalo.

— ¡Sí, sí, sí! —Draco gimió ahogadamente, notando cómo el interior de Harry se apretaba dolorosamente alrededor de él—. _Daddy,_ déjame correrme, por favor.

— Córrete —permitió, sintiendo que su propio orgasmo iba a estallar.

Harry acató, corriéndose con un gemido complacido, sin ni si quiera tocarse.

El rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás, embistiendo descontrolado, hasta que su polla eyaculó con fuerza, llenando el interior del moreno.

Draco miró su propio pene desinflado salir del agujero dilatado de su novio, con el semen escurriéndole por las piernas. Llevó el dedo índice hasta su entrada, metiéndolo suavemente.

— Creo que tendré que volver a limpiarte —dijo, fingiendo pesar, arrodillándose frente al moreno para cambiar su dedo por su lengua.

— Está bien, _daddy._

* * *

 _¡Siento no haber publicado este hashtag ayer! La verdad es que me quede estancada en una parte jaja él lemon, lemon no se me da bien..._

 _Mañana intentaré subir el último hashtag, que será el mío, y aunque es una pareja común porque será un Drarry, la historia será un AU-no mágico, así que no me juzguéis mucho.^^_

 _Hasta pronto!_


	48. Chapter 48

**Hashtag:** #Áureo

 **Pareja:** Harco

[Universo Alterno]

* * *

Gryffindor era famoso por su gran mercado costero, el cual se reconocía comúnmente por el nombre de "Mercado del Oro", aunque sus tenderos no fuesen precisamente ricos. Lo llamaban así por las enormes redes de pesca que colgaban del muelle, todas adornadas en los bordes con chapas doradas, parecidas a monedas pesadas, que brillaban, tintineaban con la brisa y contrastaban con las telas escarlatas de los puesto comerciantes.

— Ese vale dos galeones.

Draco alzó la mirada y miró a la mujer de soslayo, manteniendo la cabeza gacha. Era una chica joven, con el cabello rizado y negro. Tenía un pañuelo turquesa anudado en su melena, que conjuntaba con sus ojos azules.

Volvió la vista hacia sus manos. Acarició el colgante que había encima de la mesa con cuidado. Era una pequeña flor de narciso hecha de porcelana y pintada seguramente a mano. Habían decenas de colgantes más expuestos sobre la mesa, la mayoría de ellos de flores, pero ese en concreto hizo que un sentimiento de profunda añoranza se anclase en su pecho.

— Es muy bonito —comentó en apenas un susurro.

Era una pena que no tuviera dinero para comprarlo.

Hizo un ademán de girarse para seguir caminando por el mercado, cuando la voz de una niña en el puesto de al lado le llamó la atención.

— Mamá, ¿me cuentas otra vez la historia?

— Ya te la sabes de memoria —objetó la mujer que acompañaba a la menor—. Además es una historia muy triste.

— Pero a mi me gusta.

La vio suspirar, mirando a la niña.

— Cuentan las grandes lenguas, que había un hombre, avaro y codicioso, que se enamoró de una princesa. Se dice que ella era hija de la Luna, porque su cabello era blanco, su piel pálida y sus ojos como el cielo lleno de nubes de tormenta. Él se enamoró de ella con locura, y la convenció para que se casase con él. Pero, al parecer, su avaricia era más grande que su amor, y cuando se dio cuenta de que ella poseía grandes fortunas, la tiró al mar, conociendo que ella no sabía nadar, y huyó con todo la fortuna en un pequeño velero. La Luna se enfureció, llenó el cielo de centellas, y revolvió la mar hasta el punto de que la tierra no era capaz de verse. El velero del hombre zozobró, y cuentan que vio a su amada antes de morir, que ella juró ante el cielo y la tierra que cada hijo o hija de la Luna haría pagar a las personas egoístas como él que solo buscaban riquezas —contó la mujer—. Por eso no debes ser codiciosa, cariño.

Draco pensó que era una manera bastante dulcificada de contar aquella historia. Era triste, pero apenas se acercaba a la realidad.

Él sabía que la realidad era que un hombre se había obsesionado con una mujer, que la había obligado a estar con él y que, cuando ella quiso huir, la asesinó y la tiró al mar. Cuando las malas lenguas empezaron a hablar, el hombre explicó que su mujer había sido la que se había suicidado, que cuando su sangre se mezcló con el agua en el océano, esta se convirtió en centenares de monedas doradas. Que ella se había sacrificado por él, por su amor, para que pudiese vivir fuera de la pobreza. Nadie le creyó en su día, pero unos meses después, el hombre había aparecido ahorcado y con riquezas que nadie sabía de dónde habían aparecido.

La leyenda se expandió como el polvo. Boca a boca, la historia se empezó a tergiversar. Algunos decían que el hombre mató a su amada para conseguir la vida eterna, para recuperar a alguien fallecido, o incluso para conseguir poderes fantasiosos. Las únicas cosas que coincidían en todas las leyendas, era que era descripción física de la mujer, y su nombre: Áurea. Pronto, la gente crédula que vivía llena de penuria se preguntaron si esa no sería la solución a sus problemas. Las personas comenzaron la cacería de los llamados _áureos,_ en una desesperación por una ansiada vida mejor.

El sacrificio que marcó un antes y un después fue el de la princesa Luna Lovegood de Ravenclaw. Había sido asesinada delante de sus padres y de todo su reino. Una mujer la había degollado ante los ojos de miles de personas, alegando que si la mataba, conseguiría que su marido, quien la había abandonado, volviese con ella.

Entonces otra historia empezó a circular por las calles, esa leyenda que la mujer le había contado a la niña, una hecha para que las personas tuviesen miedo de ser codiciosas.

Draco parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad cuando sintió un golpe en su espalda. Se dio la vuelta, justo cuando una corriente de aire chocaba contra su rostro. Levantó la mano, agarrando la capucha que le cubría para que no se echase hacia atrás. Era un día caluroso, pero él siempre se aseguraba de ir tapado desde la cabeza a los pies. Sabía que en ese momento no corría gran peligro, pero su padre siempre le había dicho que tenía que ser precavido.

— Lo siento —murmuró.

Frente a él se encontraba un hombre bajito, con la nariz puntiaguda y el cabello marrón apagado. Sus ojos llorosos lo miraban asombrados, y rápidamente un anhelo desmesurado pasó por su rostro.

El corazón de Draco se aceleró, sabiendo que el hombre había conseguido ver su cabello.

— ¿Estás bien, chico?

— Sí, gracias.

El rubio intentó marcharse, pero el hombre aferró su brazo con fuerza, tanta que casi le hizo soltar un quejido doloroso.

— ¿Seguro que no necesitas que te ayude en algo?

Miró con pánico la desesperación y ansia que emanaba aquel sujeto. Forcejeó con él, consiguiendo deshacerse de su agarre, y corrió por el mercado, rumbo al muelle.

— ¡Al ladrón!

Draco observó por encima de su hombro cómo el desconocido le perseguía, señalándole con el dedo, mientras la gente a su alrededor le miraba como si se estuviesen preguntando si detenerlo o no. Avanzó rápidamente por el muelle, vislumbrando un gran barco frente a él. No tenía salida, así que se precipitó por la escalinata de madera, subiendo hacia el barco.

Lo primero que vio en la cubierta fue un hombre alto, pelirrojo y lleno de pecas que le miraba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos enfurecidos. Le vio llevar una mano hacia su espada, así que se escabulló por detrás de él, intentando huir.

— Tú —gruñeron a su espalda—. ¿A donde crees que vas?

Se paralizó, con la respiración jadeante y el corazón en la boca. Se dio la vuelta, y para su sorpresa, el pelirrojo no le apunta a él con el arma, sino al sujeto que le perseguía —quien también había conseguido subir al navío—, y que tenía la mirada puesta en el con atención.

— Él... —señaló, con voz ansiosa—, me ha robado.

El marinero se giró, mirándole de arriba a abajo. Draco volteó automáticamente, agachando la cabeza para ocultar su apariencia.

— ¿Y qué te ha robado exactamente?

— Él... él es un...

— Pettigrew —llamó, una voz ronca—, ¿por qué estás en mi barco?

— Capitán Potter.

Draco se tambaleó ante ese nombre. Habían miles de historias que rondaban el nombre de Harry Potter. Era un pirata, en eso coincidían todas. No se le conocía por ser especialmente violento, pero tampoco por ser indulgente. Su navío era casi tan famoso como él. Lo llamaban Fénix, por la gran gárgola tallada en madera de roble que se situada a forma de mascarón* en la proa. Se decía que su tripulación era la más eficaz de todos los mares. No eran sanguinarios, pero sí te cruzabas en su camino casi que preferirías estar muerto. Aún con todo eso, habían valientes —o majaderos—, que se enfrentaban a ellos, guiados por los rumores que decían que dentro del Fénix había oro y joyas para volver rico hasta al hombre más pobre.

Fue levantando la mirada con cuidado, observando al hombre frente a él. Llevaba una botas negras desgastadas de cuero, un pantalón de marinero oscuro, holgado y desteñido. En su cintura se ceñía un fajín* de color negro, y de él colgaba una gran espada que tenía pinta de ser bastante mortífera. La parte superior de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una camisa de manga larga de color carmín que le quedaba suelta, dejando ver parte de su torso.

Cuando Draco llegó a su rostro, el aire pareció solidificarse en sus pulmones. Sus ojos eran verdes y brillantes, su cabello azabache y revuelto por el aire. Su mandíbula estaba cubierta por un incipiente barba, enmarcando unos finos labios. Su mirada era seria, y le contemplaba con un aplomo que paralizaba. Emanaba una firmeza y un poder que te hacía agachar la cabeza por acto reflejo.

Eso es, precisamente, lo que hizo Draco; agachó la cabeza.

— Pensaba que te había dicho que te alejases de mis pertenencias.

— Es que... el chico...

— Y me da igual lo que te haya robado, porque todo lo que está dentro de este barco, me pertenece.

— Ya lo has oído —finalizó el pelirrojo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, y luego escuchó al hombre detrás de él posicionarse al lado del capitán.

— Gracias por la ayuda —susurró, con el pulso tambaleante y la voz estrangulada— Yo...

— Descúbrete el rostro.

Cerró los ojos, tragando saliva con dificultad.

Estaba seguro, que si había alguien que no temía a una leyenda, ese era un pirata. Sabía que en cuanto se mostrase, llegarían a la misma conclusión que el tal Pettigrew.

— ¿Eres sordo?

Levantó la mirada, y con una respiración honda, se enderezó. Su padre le había enseñado a mantener la barbilla en alto, e iba a honrarle incluso ahora, que sabía que estaba apunto de firmar una sentencia de muerte.

Echó hacia atrás su capucha negra, y automáticamente su flequillo albino cayó sobre su frente. No tenía el cabello especialmente largo, pero el color podía reconocerse a la perfección, al igual que sus ojos grises o su tez pálida.

— Es un _áureo —_ farfullaron a su lado. Cuando volvió la cabeza, se encontró a un chico rubio, con los ojos marrones observándole con afán—. Hay que sacrificarle.

— Smith —pronunció un chico subido en la toldilla*—, si vas a abrir la boca, que sea para decir algo inteligente. Todos saben que esa absurda leyenda no existe.

— ¡Claro que existe! Hay que degollarlo.

— No. la historia dice que debemos tirarlo al mar.

— Que eso solo es un cuento para niños y para borrachos.

— Se le tiene que dejar desangrarle primero.

— ¿Os estáis escuchando?

Draco escuchó discutir todas las voces a su alrededor. Habría una docena de piratas, debatiendo en su matarle o no, mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

Miró a Potter, quien todavía no había dicho nada al respecto. Éste le observaba reflexivo, con el rostro neutro y el cuerpo relajado. Un golpe de aire azotó su rostro, haciendo que su cabello se revolviese más.

Algo, dentro de él, se agitó. No supo si fue por esa mirada esmeralda, o por la inevitable muerte que le esperaba.

— ¿Qué hacemos con él? —cuestionó el pelirrojo.

— Levad las anclas —ordenó el capitán, desinteresadamente.

— ¿Qué?

Despegó sus ojos de él por primera vez, solo para clavarlos en el hombre a su lado.

— Que levéis las anclas. Tenemos que irnos, y no voy a esperar más.

El pelirrojo dudo, pero luego bramó una orden.

— ¡Ya habéis oído! —gritó. Todos los tripulantes se movieron urgentemente—. ¿Y con él, qué vamos a hacer?

Potter volvió a mirar, esta vez con algo en los ojos que no reconoció.

— Enciérralo en la bodega. Y como me entere de que alguien le ha puesto un dedo encima, lo colgaré del mástil hasta que se le caiga la piel.

— ¡Sí, capitán! —chillaron todos a la vez escuchándole a la perfección, a pesar de que el moreno no había elevado el tono tranquilo de voz.

Draco se dejó llevar, con la única certeza de que su vida estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre.

Lo que no sabía era si para bien, o para mal.

* * *

 _¡Hoooooola!_  
 _He aquí el último hashtag!_

 _Sé que es una historia algo extraña, pero quise escribir algo sobre piratas, y llevo con esta historia en la cabeza desde hace un tiempo y quería sacarme la espinita. No sé si será una historia que algún día continuaré, porque tengo algunos proyectos ya en mente, y la verdad es que me da algo de pánico escribir un AU, porque no sé cómo será recibido por los lectores._

 _Solo espero que este y los otros hashtags os hayan gustado. Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que habéis participado en este proyecto._

 _¡Nos veremos en la siguiente temporada!_


	49. Chapter 49

**Hashtag:** #UnPríncipeSinPrincesaNiCorona

 **Pareja:** Drarry

* * *

Había un barullo de voces y emoción a su alrededor que le agobiaba. Tenía la mirada fuertemente fijada en el suelo, mientras intentaba relajar sus hombros y lucir apaciguado ante los demás. Era un suerte que su padre aún no hubiera acudido a sus aposentos y que su madre se hubiera ido minutos atrás o Harry estaría, muy probablemente, maldiciendo en voz alta.

—Alteza, ¿podría retirarse el cabello, por favor?

Alzó sus manos y echó las hebras negras que caían sobre su pecho hacia su espalda. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, pero aún así éste caía libremente hasta la altura de sus costillas. Había una regla tácita en todo el reinado, y es que nadie podía tocarle el pelo bajo ningún concepto, lo que en ese momento era bastante molesto.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y Harry alzó la mirada casi con temor de que fuese su madre otra vez, pero para su suerte el que entró fue Draco, quien sonrió deslumbrante nada más verle.

—¿Ya está listo? —le preguntó a la costurera que en ese momento le estaba vistiendo.

—Sí, solo faltarían algunos detalles.

Draco alzó una mano, haciendo un ademán elegante para restarle importancia a lo dicho por la mujer.

—Tranquila, lo haré yo. Puedes retirarte, gracias.

La costurera asintió, se reverenció frente a Harry y salió de la habitación. El rubio se encargó también de despedir a todos los sirvientes que en ese momento abrillantaban sus zapatos, y limpiaban sus joyas.

—Está espléndido, alteza —le dijo, una vez que quedaron solos.

El moreno rodó los ojos con hastío ante el apelativo.

—Estamos solos, no hace falta que me llames así.

De hecho, si por él fuese, no dejaría que nadie le llamase así ni en público ni en privado. Odiaba que lo tratasen con tanto respeto o pavor, no le gustaba que le llamasen "príncipe", "alteza", "majestad" ni ningún otro título pomposo.

Conocía a Draco desde que era un crío y sus padres se lo presentaron como su ayudante personal. Por eso él era una excepción y el único aparte de sus padres que lo llamaba por su nombre, porque era su mejor amigo, con quien había crecido, y era una tontería que le llamase de otra manera que no fuese simplemente "Harry".

—Vamos a arreglar tu pelo para ponerte la corona.

Y Draco era además la única persona a la que le permitía peinarle, por el simple y llano hecho de que adoraba el tacto de sus dedos.

Soltó un largo suspiro cuando el rubio desató la cinta de su cabello y comenzó a trenzarlo hacia delante. Sus ojos volvieron a caer hacia el suelo, aunque esta vez su agobio iba acompañado de un gran desasosiego.

—No quiero casarme —susurró con pesar.

—¿Por qué?

Alzó los ojos, mirando a su amigo como si esa pregunta fuese la más ridícula del mundo.

—Porque no quiero —aseveró—. No entiendo porqué tengo que hacer esto cuando ni si quiera es necesario. No necesito una princesa, no voy a gobernar. Ni si quiera estoy enamorado de ella.

—Hay que ser previsor, Harry. Imagina, Merlín no lo quiera, que le ocurre algo a los reyes. Tú tendrías que hacerte cargo del pueblo, y entonces sí necesitarías una reina a tu lado.

—No es verdad —replicó, molesto.

—La reina sirve de gran apoyo para el rey, y sabes tan bien como yo que la mayoría de las decisiones han sido idea suya, aunque haya sido tu padre quien las haya ejecutado a ojos de todos.

—Tú eres un gran apoyo para mi, no necesito a nadie más.

Draco detuvo su trenzado, solo para mirarle con los grandes y claros ojos grises que Harry adoraba contemplar.

—Y eso no cambiará, aunque te cases —pero no iba a ser igual, ambos lo sabían. Harry iba a casarse y tendría que compartir su vida con su esposa, los que irremediablemente los separaría—. Aunque ya no podré trenzarte el cabello.

El príncipe asintió, observando cómo Draco ataba una cinta en el extremo de su trenza. Era tradición en la dinastía Potter que una vez casado, se cortasen la cabellera en honor a la nueva vida que comenzaba a partir de ese momento.

—¿Por qué no nos fugamos? —preguntó con esperanza.

Era un sueño que habían tenido desde pequeños. Escápese del reino, y de las responsabilidades y viajar por todo el mundo.

Draco se detuvo con su corona en las manos, y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

—No funcionaría, lo sabes, y menos el día de tu boda. Tú padre no dejaría que huyeses, y a mi me condenaría a la horca por secuestrarte o algo parecido.

—No si soy yo el que te secuestro.

Su amigo soltó una carcajada y ese sonido fue lo único que aligeró su alma en ese momento.

Draco posó la corona sobre su cabeza, a la vez que un guardia real tocaba la puerta.

—Le esperan en el altar, majestad —musitó, con un pesar que compartían los dos.

El camino hacia la capilla del castillo fue el más largo y angustioso de su vida. Sus sienes palpitaban y le sudaban las manos. Cuando se arrodilló frente al sacerdote, apenas podía respirar.

Miró a su lado, donde estaba Ginevra Weasley, su futura esposa a la que apenas conocía. Había coincidido con ella en la fiesta que celebraron por su cumpleaños y en el baile real por la celebración del aniversario de bodas de los reyes, pero su padre se había encargado de decirle lo buena mujer que era y la maravillosa reina que sería para su pueblo. Eso después de confesarle que ya había negociado con el padre de Ginevra un acuerdo matrimonial.

Harry amaba a su padre pero había veces que lo aborrecía, como en ese momento.

—Juro.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Ginevra, y alzó la vista para mirar al sacerdote casi con terror.

—Harry James Potter, príncipe de Gryffindor, jura que su presencia en esta ceremonia es totalmente voluntaria.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, notando como el sudor se le escurría por la espalda.

—Juro —susurró a duras penas.

—Ginevra Molly Weasley, ¿quiere recibir a Harry James Potter, como esposo, y promete serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

—Sí, quiero.

Se estaba mareando. El aire no llegaba a sus pulmones porque tenía la garganta hecha un nudo y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desvanecerse. Miraba al sacerdote hablar, pero ni si quiera podía escucharle. Cuando esté termino de hablar, supo que era momento de responderle, de unir su vida para toda la eternidad. Volteó la cabeza hacia la mujer a su lado, la cual le sonrió con calidez, y por un momento sintió lástima. Lastima por ella y por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Giró su cuerpo para mirar a toda la gente que se había reunido allí para la ceremonia, buscó a Draco entre la gente, y cuando lo encontró, éste esbozó una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

El silencio se prolongó durante unos minutos preocupantes, y los murmuró no se hicieron esperar. Su madre le llamó suavemente, pero Harry estaba más concentrado en ver cómo la expresión de su amigo se trasformaba en preocupación, pánico y, tal vez, algo de esperanza.

Fue eso último lo que le dio fuerzas para ponerse en pie, mirar a sus padres con todo el arrepentimiento posible, y arrojar su corona al suelo.

—No quiero —dijo con firmeza.

Hubo una exhalación generalizada. Ginevra le miraba con auténtico asombro, casi tanto como el de su madre.

—Harry, vuelve aquí —ordenó su padre.

Negó con la cabeza, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás para luego girarse y caminar a pasado rápido por el pasillo que había entre la gente, agarrando el brazo de Draco al pasar por su lado y arrastrarlo fuera de la capilla.

Corrió por todo el castillo hasta llegar a su habitación, y cerró la puerta con llave, sabiendo que los guardias de su padre no tardarían en llegar.

Respiró jadeante, con las manos apoyadas en la puerta, y el corazón latiendo en la garganta.

—¿Se puede saber qué acabas de hacer? —se dio la vuelta para encarar al rubio, el cual le miraba aterrorizado en ese momento—. Vuelve a tu boda ahora mismo.

—No.

—Por Merlín, Harry...

No le dio tiempo a replicar nada más, porque el príncipe se acercó a él a paso decidido, acuñó su rostro con las manos y le besó con todo el deseo que llevaba acumulando en todos esos años a su lado. Sintió a Draco corresponderle al instante, lo que le hizo saltar de alegría interiormente.

—Te dije que iba a secuestrarte —susurró con una sonrisa.

Draco volvió a carcajearse antes de abrazarle con fuerza.

Se sentía tan bien, tan libre por primera vez en su vida.

 _Porque había una vez, un príncipe sin princesa ni corona, que no quería ser príncipe._

* * *

 _He hecho trampa, lo siento jajaja_

 _En realidad esto no es un hashtag de nadie, es solo una historia que se me ocurrió y tenía que escribirla para sacármela de la mente o no iba a poder seguir con mi vida con tranquilidad._

 _Voy a aprovechar para decir que he decidido continuar "Áureo", mi hashtag anterior, peeeero no lo haré en un futuro demasiado próximo, así que tendréis que esperar un poco._

 _¡Hasta pronto!_


	50. Chapter 50

**Hashtag:** #LaLuzAlFinalDelTúnel

 **Pareja:** Drarry

* * *

Ver la cantidad de gente que había en ese lugar le ponía enfermo pero, con un poco de suerte, esa noche terminaría todo.

Harry estaba sentado al final del local, en un rincón oscuro y angosto. Neville estaba a su lado, con la misma cara de repugnancia que él. Ron y Seamus esperaban a fuera, mientras que Dean se encontraba en primera línea, Justo frente al escenario.

Llevaban meses preparando esa redada. Habían recibido una denuncia anónima que delataba la existencia de un pequeño bar en el Callejón Knockturn, donde aparte de vender alcohol también vendían personas. Al principio nadie le había prestado atención, pero la múltiples desapariciones de jóvenes en el mundo mágico había alertado al Ministerio y habían decidido darle cierta credibilidad. Había sido difícil encontrar el local y todavía más complicado había sido poder entrar allí. Les había llevado una gran cantidad de paciencia y de poción multijugos, noche tras noche, hasta que habían conseguido una invitación para una de esas famosas _subastas_ que organizaban una vez cada ciertos meses.

Tragó saliva mientras se removía incómodo en su silla. Miró hacia su derecha, observando a un hombre de media edad que parecía relamerse ansioso con una sonrisa entre perversa y extasiada en la cara. La bilis subió hasta su garganta.

— ¿Crees que tardarán mucho en empezar? —le preguntó a Neville.

Su amigo le miró con aprensión. Había adoptado el físico de un hombre con el cabello castaño y moteado por las canas porque era el perfil de los que solían acudir a ese lugar. Harry en cambio había conservado el cabello oscuro y sus ojos verdes, aunque sus facciones eran las de un hombre de al rededor de treinta años.

— Espero que no mucho. Este sitio es... —el chico prefirió no terminar la frase y tampoco le hizo falta.

Era horrible, nauseabundo. Casi podía olerse la excitación entre los hombres y mujeres que estaba allí.

El público se agitó de repente. Harry desvió la mirada hacia el escenario que había al otro lado del bar, donde una mujer alta, rubia y delgada caminó hacia el centro, conjurando un _sonorus_ y alzando la barbilla con altanería.

— Queridos asistentes, me alegro de tenerles aquí una noche más —comenzó con voz falsamente elegante—. Les prometo que la subasta que están a punto de presenciar será la mejor hasta la fecha. Tenemos una mercancía... _exquisita._

Las personas a su alrededor aplaudieron y silbaron con júbilo. Harry se esforzó en que su rostro mostrase algo semejante a la alegría, aunque por dentro tuviera ganas gritar por la rabia.

Su fingido entusiasmo decayó al ver al primer subastado subiendo al escenario. Era un crío que con suerte tendría catorce años, delgado y con el cabello desaliñado. Parecía aterrorizado.

Respiró hondo, y desvió la mirada hacia el vaso que descansaba sobre la mesa. Estaba seguro de que si miraba a aquel niño un segundo más, tiraría el plan por la borda y comenzaría a hechizar gente.

Las pujas no tardaron en empezar. Un montón de manos se alzaban segundo a segundo mientras encima del chico aparecía un cartel con la cantidad de dinero por la que iba a ser vendido. Unos minutos más tarde, la disputa se encontraba entre dos hombres, hasta que uno de ellos pareció darse por vencido, y el niño fue subastado a un hombre corpulento sentado no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Harry.

El vencedor de la disputa vitoreó como si hubiera ganado un gran premio. Se acercó al escenario para conjurar unas cuerdas que ataron las manos y el cuello del chico, y se lo llevó a la mesa con él. Harry maldijo interiormente cuando vio que el hombre obligaba al menor a sentarse encima de sus piernas.

— Estoy a punto de matar a alguien —murmuró con los dientes apretados. Neville palmeó su antebrazo para intentar calmarle.

La siguiente hora fue un tormento. Perdió la cuenta de cuántos chicos y chicas subieron a ese escenario para ser vendidos. Todos desaliñados, sucios, maltratados, y jóvenes. Estaba seguro que las noches siguientes iba a tener pesadillas con ese día.

— Señoras y señores —anunció la presentadora—, lamento decirles que el siguiente artículo será el último subastado, aunque créanme cuando les digo valdrá su peso en oro. Es la joya de la corona.

Harry levantó la vista hacia el escenario. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de mirar pero el entusiasmo enfermizo en la voz de la mujer le llamó la atención.

Su corazón cayó al suelo cuando la última figura masculina apareció. Su garganta se cerró, y tal vez fue eso precisamente lo que le impidió vomitar ahí mismo. Se sentía enfermo. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y no supo si lo que le invadía era una profunda tristeza o una ira descomunal.

Era Draco Malfoy.

El mismo Draco que había conocido a los once años, con el que había compartido clases y peleas. Al que había defendido en los juicios después de la guerra, y del que no sabía nada desde hacía un par de años.

El Draco del que estaba enamorado.

— Esto no me puede estar pasando —susurró.

Cuando la subasta empezó la gente se volvió loca. Draco había perdido peso, su cabello albino caía sobre su rostro anguloso y la ropa que llevaba le quedaba enorme, pero no hacía falta ser adivino para saber de quién se trataba y era obvio que el público lo había reconocido.

Sus manos cosquillearon y cuando se fijó en ellas las vio encogerse a su forma habitual, lo que significaba que el efecto de la poción multijugos estaba a punto de extinguirse. Miró a Neville, quien se encontraba en la misma situación que él y luego buscó a Dean entre la multitud. Su amigo asintió con la cabeza cuando hicieron contacto visual.

Llevó su mano hacia su varita, respirando con alivio. Por fin iba a acabar con todo eso.

El bar se volvió en una locura en un segundo. Vio a Ron y Seamus custodiando la entrada para evitar que nadie abandonase el lugar, mientras Neville conjuraba un hechizo anti-aparición. Los hechizo volaban por todas partes, las mesas y las sillas se rompían, los vasos explotaban y mucha de la gente allí ni si quiera era conocedora de lo que estaba pasando, pero Harry solo podía pensar en una sola cosa: debía llegar hasta Draco.

Esquivó un par de maldiciones, dejó a un par de hombres desmayados y, a duras penas, llegó hasta el escenario. Malfoy estaba paralizado en un rincón, sus ojos grises abiertos mientras miraban la escena con horror.

— Draco —el chico se sobresaltó cuando se acercó a él. Le vio abrir la boca para contestar, pero no le dio tiempo. Llevó su mano hacia su cuello, arrancando un colgante, y se lo tendió al rubio—. Es un traslador, te llevará a un lugar seguro.

Harry le vio asentir, sujetando el traslador con fuerza y un instante después había desaparecido.

Los refuerzos llegaron con rapidez, y apenas unos minutos más tarde la situación estaba controlada. Había conseguido atrapar a los dueños del bar y a los organizadores de las subastas, así como también a la gente que había acudido como público. Si hubiera sido por él se habría marchado en el mismo instante en el que la redada había terminado, pero aún tenía que trasladar a los detenidos a los calabozos del Ministerio, y rellenar algunas denuncias.

Cuando llegó a su casa se paralizó durante un segundo sin saber muy bien cómo debía actuar. Draco se encontraba en el salón, acurrucado en uno de los sillones. Parecía cansado, aunque aún se mantenía despierto a pesar de la hora tardía que era.

— Gracias —fue lo primero que le dijo.

Se encogió de hombros incómodo.

— Solo cumplía con mi trabajo.

Draco se puso en pie para acercarse a él. Tenía unas ojeras púrpuras bajo los ojos y sus párpados bajas y subían tan lentamente que daban la sensación que en cualquier momento iba a quedarse dormido.

— Ahora entiendo porqué todo el mundo te adoraba en el colegio —comentó con una voz tan suave que por un momento pensó que no pertenecía a Malfoy—. Sin duda eres una luz al final del túnel.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron, y su corazón se aceleró llenando su pecho con una calidez que nunca había sentido.

— Estarás bien de ahora en adelante —prometió. Iba a encargarse de protegerle.

Se preguntó si Draco había leído su pensamiento, porque el rubio sonrió con gratitud.

— Lo sé.

* * *

 _¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!_

 _Creo que he pillado la dinámica de publicar aquí ideas que no sé dónde escribir, aunque en este caso he de admitir que a pesar de que la historia la he escrito yo, la idea no es originalmente mía, sino que me la han cedido y yo solo he cumplido con mi deber jaja._

 _¡Nos leeremos pronto!_


	51. Chapter 51

**Hashtag:** #Frappé

 **Pareja:** #Drarry

[AU-no mágico]

* * *

Draco odiaba el verano. Le desagradaba el calor pegajoso de Wiltshire, los mosquitos zumbando en su oido, el sudor, las cigarras resonando en la noche y sobretodo, estar tres meses en casa aguantando las discusiones de sus padres.

Nunca habría pensado que echaría de menos estar internado en su instituto.

—No seas cínico, Lucius. Lo vi con mis propios ojos.

Draco ni si quiera sé molesto en levantar la vista de su dibujo, solo cogió una cera de color verde y empezó a teñir el boceto de la Torre de Pisa que estaba haciendo a partir de una postal que le había enviado Blaise desde Italia.

No escuchó la respuesta de su padre a través de la puerta cerrada de su habitación, pero debió ser lo suficientemente mala porque lo que sí percibió fueron los tacones de su madre repiqueteando sobre el suelo de mármol. Unos segundos después su puerta se abrió y se cerró con un portazo.

Draco suspiró pesadamente cuando vio a Narcisa yendo directamente hasta su armario, rebuscando algo en el fondo, hasta encontrar una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Hacia años que había adquirido esas manías: fumar y esconderse en su habitación. La una iba unida a la otra porque su padre odiaba el tabaco, su abuelo había muerto por cancer de pulmón después de llevar toda la vida fumando, y no podía oler el humo ni de lejos. Por eso su madre se escondía allí —como si no hubieran baños con pestillos en su casa— para poder fumar sin que el hombre sospechase nada.

—Lo odio —farfulló la mujer mientras daba una profunda calada a su cigarro.

El chico la miró, observando sus ojos llorosos y desdibujados por el rímel corrido sobre sus ojeras, su cabello perfectamente peinado y su vestido de color lavanda. No dijo nada, sabiendo que su madre no le haría caso. Ella solo iba allí a despotricar no a pedir opinión, así que volvió su atención hacia su dibujo y reprimió las ganas de comer sus auriculares y ponerse a escuchar música. Su madre no quería que hablase, pero si quería que la escuchase.

—Él piensa que no me doy cuenta, pero sé que la mayoría de sus viajes de trabajo en realidad son para _trabajarse_ a la directora de marketing.

Draco negó imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. En realidad, la mujer con la que se acostaba su padre era con su asistente, con la que se llevaba quince años de diferencia. Él aún recordaba el día que había llegado a casa y había encontrado a Lucius desnudando a la chica en el sofá de su salón.

Eso no hacía a su madre ser una víctima, sino una hipócrita. Ella había tenido la desfachatez de traer a un hombre a su casa a cenar un fin de semana que su padre había salido de viaje y Draco había tenido que ver cómo Narcisa trataba a aquel desconocido como si fuese su marido de toda la vida.

No sabía de que se quejaban, si ambos eran iguales: celosos, egoístas, mentirosos y posesivos.

—Y yo no me casé con él por el dinero —continuó su madre con su monólogo personal. _Yo me casé con él por amor,_ terminó mentalmente—, yo me casé con él por amor —dijo ella.

—Ya —respondió vagamente.

Narcisa expulsó el humo que retenía, dispuesta a continuar con su verborrea verbal, cuando unos pasos se escucharon en el pasillo. La rubia apagó el cigarro a toda prisa y lo tiró por la ventana, mientras soplaba para hacer desaparecer el humo.

Justo en el momento en el que estaba cerrando la ventana, Lucius abrió la puerta.

Draco lo miró expectante, intentado averiguar si se había dado cuenta.

—¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te escondas en la habitación del niño? Él no tiene porqué verte así.

Soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

—¿Verme cómo? —replicó la mujer, altiva—. ¿Ver cómo estoy por tu culpa?

—Qué dramática eres —se quejó, para luego clavar sus ojos grises en él—. Recoge tus cosas que nos vamos.

—¿A dónde?

—Lejos de aquí. A partir de ahora vivirás conmigo.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Draco.

—¡Piensas quitarme a mi hijo! —gritó Narcisa—. No vas a llevártelo.

—Lárgate tú, entonces.

—Si me voy de aquí lo haré con una denuncia así que medítalo bien porque puedo quitarte todo tu dinero.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Dinero? —bramó Lucius—. Eres una interesada, pero créeme que voy a conseguir que te vayas de esta casa sin una sola libra.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación con una ira a su alrededor que acongojaba. Narcisa le siguió, tan cabreada como él, chillándole lo que parecía un insulto.

Respiró hondo, acercándose a la puerta de su habitación para cerrarla. Se sobresaltó al escuchar algo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

Volvió hacia su escritorio para recoger sus pinturas y ordenar sus bocetos. Se arrodilló junto a su cama para sacar una vieja caja que estaba escondida allí y se tumbó sobre el colchón. La abrió con delicadeza, contemplando el dinero que había conseguido ahorrar.

Había pensado esperar hasta terminar sus estudios para independizarse, hablarlo con sus padres de manera responsable, tal vez contar con su apoyo —aunque lo veía poco probable— y construir una vida fuera más allá del colegio y su habitación. Pero últimamente las discusiones habían ido de mal en peor y él estaba tan cansado de todo eso.

Quería paz, poder tomar sus propias decisiones, equivocarse, remediarlo, aprender de sus errores, enamorarse, viajar, hacerse un tatuaje, que le rompiesen el corazón, emborracharse, sacarse el carnet de conducir, despertarse resacoso, trabajar...

Quería hacer tantas cosas y había hecho tan pocas... porque era un Malfoy y ellos siempre tenían que ser correctos, sociables y altivos. Su padre era dueño de una multinacional y tenían que dar la talla, tenían que estar en lo más alto del escalón social, cuando en realidad su familia era de todo menos perfecta.

Cerró la caja con una mirada decidida en su rostro.

Esa misma noche, mientras sus padres dormían después de haber hecho las paces, Draco llenó una mochila con su ropa, sus ahorros, sus pinturas y su cuaderno con sus bocetos, y se escapó por la puerta de la cocina que daba al enorme jardín.

Su corazón aún latía acelerado por la adrenalina cuando cogió un autobús hacia Londres, pero algunas horas después su cuerpo se sintió cansado y resentido por el viaje y la incomodidad de estar sentado tanto tiempo seguido.

Bajó en una parada de una calle bastante bonita, pequeña y rodeada de casas coloridas y pintorescas. El cielo empezaba a clarearse cuando Draco caminó por los paisajes de Londres, sonriendo contento y sintiéndose libre. Se detuvo ante el escaparate de una cafetería que albergaba un enorme escaparate lleno de pasteles, dándose cuenta entonces de lo hambriento que se sentía.

Lo primero que percibió fue el aroma a pan recién horneado. Le encantaba ese olor. Aspiró profundamente mientras se acercaba hacia el mostrador.

—Buenos días —saludó alegremente el camarero—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Draco se quedó... en blanco.

El chico era joven, aunque se notaba que era más mayor que el. Tenía un cabello de un negro totalmente oscuro y unos ojos verdes brillantes bajo unas gafas redondas que quitaban el aliento. Aunque nada era comparado con la resplandeciente sonrisa que le dedicaba.

Dios, nunca había visto a nadie tan guapo.

—Un... café —murmuró—, por favor —añadió.

—¿Café solo, con leche, largo...?

—¿Frappé?

El moreno ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Justo mi especialidad —bromeó soltando una carcajada.

Su risa era contagiosa, porque Draco se encontró riendo también.

—¿Quieres algo más?

Había entrado allí con hambre, pero su estómago se había cerrado de repente.

—No, gracias.

—Puedes sentarte en alguna mesa, te llevaré el café hasta allí.

Asintió agradecido. La cafetería estaba completamente vacía así que se dirigió hacia una mesa en un lateral del establecimiento. Era agradable estar ahí. De alguna menta se sentía... acogido.

—Aquí tienes.

—Gracias —sonrió hacia el camarero.

Bebió su café con la tranquilidad que podía disfrutar en ese momento. Debía encontrar un lugar donde dormir y ponerse a trabajar. Llamaría a sus padres después para decirles que estaba bien y sobretodo, que no iba a volver.

Se levantó unos minutos después, cuando terminó su bebida, no sin antes ojear al camarero, el cual estaba algo en su teléfono móvil, recargado tras el mostrador.

—¿Me cobras la cuenta, por favor? —el chico asintió, tendiéndole el ticket—. ¿Sabes dónde podría encontrar un hostal o algo por el estilo?

—No me digas que acabas de escarparte de casa —se burló. Draco alzó las cejas, sorprendido y palideció un poco—. Oh... lo siento...

—Es una larga historia —sonrió suavemente.

—Hay un sitio a dos calles de aquí donde puedes dormir, no te pondrán muchas pegas si dices que vienes de mi parte porque supongo que no eres mayor de edad.

—¿Cómo sabes que no lo soy?

—Porque yo también he tenido diecisiete —respondió risueño—. Me llamo Harry, por cierto.

—Draco.

—¿Draco? —repitió, paladeando su nombre.

—Es otra larga historia —rió.

—Bueno, pues si algún día quieres contármela, estoy aquí todas las mañanas y a esta hora no suele haber mucha gente.

Mordió su labio inferior, admirando la expresión ladina de Harry. Sus mejillas se colorearon.

—Hasta mañana, entonces.

Algo en su respuesta hizo que los ojos del moreno centelleasen.

—Hasta mañana, Draco.

Salió de la cafetería sintiéndose ligero y emocionado al mismo tiempo.

La vida empezaba a sonreírle.

* * *

 _Tatatachááán_

 _¡Estoy aquí! Aunque desgraciadamente no es para anunciar una nueva temporada de Hashtags (me siento como Netflix jajaja) sino porque me han cedido una idea, y quería apoyar en la causa._

 _Peeeero, debo admitir que me esta picando la idea de abrir mi buzón de peticiones otra vez, aunque me da algo de temor, porque la primera vez que lo hice tenía 130 seguidores, la segunda setecientos y algo y ahora con más de mil puedo morir escribiendo hashtags xD_

 _¡Hasta pronto!_


	52. Chapter 52

**Hashtag:** #PadresDelSigloXXI

 **Pareja:** Drarry

[AU-no mágico]

* * *

Despertarse a las siete de la mañana nunca es fácil, y menos cuando lleva tres meses de maravillosas vacaciones. Pero ha llegado Septiembre, y es hora de volver a la rutina.

Se despereza con un bostezo, abre las persianas, bufa cuando ve que el sol apenas ha salido, va al baño a lavarse la cara, y vuelve al dormitorio para hacer la cama. No ha escuchado el despertador de Scorpius, así que se va hasta su habitación, corre las cortinas y abre la ventana de par en par. Su hijo gime algo que no entiende, y se retuerce bajo las sábanas.

—Levántate.

—Me duele la cabeza.

—Sobrevivirás —le dice en tono tranquilo.

En lo que Scorpius quiere despertarse, a Draco le da tiempo de darse una ducha rápida, vestirse y ir a hacer el desayuno. Está tomándose un café bien cargado cuando su hijo entra en pijama, hablándole a... ¿una cámara?

—Aún me queda media hora para desayunar y vestirme. El desayuno siempre lo hace mi padre, porque la última vez que intenté hacer unas tortitas quemé una sartén, y desde entonces la cocina es un terreno prohibido para mi. Así que...

—¿Con quién estás hablando? —le pregunta a su hijo.

El adolescente detiene su monólogo para mirarle de soslayo, como si la pregunta fuese estúpida.

—Con mis _followers._

—Eso suena a enfermedad venerea.

Scorpius frunce el el ceño, negando con la cabeza.

—Qué asco, papá —murmura, y luego vuelve a mirar a la cámara—. Voy a editar eso. Y para que lo sepas, estoy haciendo un blog de mi primer día de clase.

—Ya.

—Os voy a hacer un rápido tutorial de cómo untar una tostada...

—La gente debe tener una vida muy vacía si está dispuesta a malgastar su tiempo viéndote a ti comiéndote una tostada.

Su hijo le fulmina con la mirada.

—Pues tengo un millón y medio de subscriptores.

—Qué gran logro —murmura sarcásticamente—. Ahora te agradecería que desayunases como una persona normal y te fueses a vestir antes de que lleguemos tarde.

—Mi padre es un aburrido.

Rueda los ojos mientras se termina su café. Afortunadamente, su hijo está preparado veinte minutos después, habiéndose grabado hasta cepillándose los dientes. De hecho, continúa hablándole al aire mientras van en el coche de camino al instituto. Draco reza para tener paciencia. Si no fuera porque la cámara la había pagado él, ya la habría tirado por la ventanilla.

—Creo que lo único que va a cambiar este año es que Emily no va a estar en nuestro curso porque está grabando un programa de televisión. Saldrá en la nueva temporada de "Embarazada a los 16" y...

—Suficiente —corta su padre, quitándole la cámara—. Nada de dispositivos electrónicos dentro del recinto escolar. Tu móvil —reclama.

El chico le mira como si le estuviese dando una puñalada en el estómago.

—Es broma, ¿no?

—¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?

—Pero... todo el mundo lleva móvil.

—Buenos dias profesor —dice alguien a su lado.

—Buenos días —corresponde Draco, antes de girarse hacia su hijo—. No tengo todo el día.

—Esto... es increíble —farfulla, dándole su teléfono—. Eres el peor padre del mundo.

Rueda los ojos.

—Tranquilo, puedo vivir con el remordimiento.

Camina por los pasillos del edificio, saludando a algunos alumnos que se encuentra por el camino, hasta llegar a la sala de profesores donde Harry le regala una sonrisa compasiva a modo de saludo.

—¿Una mañana complicada?

Se sienta en la mesa a su lado, dejando su maletín y quitándose la chaqueta.

—El primer día de clases siempre es el peor. No sé cómo logras manejar a tres niños y no morir en el intento.

Harry ríe de esa manera fresa y llana que le hace sonreír a él también.

—Con mucha practica y paciencia —hay una vibración en la mesa, y a Draco le lleva unos segundos darse cuenta de que es el móvil de su hijo. Resopla cuando decide apagarlo—. ¿Le has quitado el móvil a Scorp?

—No logrará concentrarse en clase si lo tiene —argumenta—. La tecnología va a acabar conmigo. La mitad del país ya debe saber cómo es el baño de mi casa con la cantidad de fotos que mi hijo ha subido a internet.

—Bueno, los vídeos de tu hijo son graciosos —

Draco le mira, alzando una ceja. Harry sonríe divertido, antes de alargar su mano para juguetear con sus dedos—. No me mires así, yo también tengo hijos adolescentes. James me enseñó el otro día un vídeo donde hablaba de nosotros. Por lo visto tenemos nombre de pareja.

Alza una mano para detenerle, cerrando los ojos mientras intenta respirar hondo.

—Mejor no me lo cuentes —Harry vuelve a carcajearse, apretando un poco el agarre en sus manos—. Al menos no se lo ha tomado mal.

Hacía unas semanas que Draco había tomado la decisión de decirle a su hijo que estaba saliendo con Harry. No había sido un gran alboroto, porque se había divorciado de Astoria hacía ya cinco años, su relación era cordial y ya había tenido otras relaciones anteriormente.

—Espero que tengas suerte esta vez. Harry es bastante guay —es lo único que le había dicho Scorpius.

Draco había dado por hecho que _"guay"_ era un término bastante aceptable dada la situación.

El timbre suena en ese momento, avisando del inicio de clases. Harry se despide de él con un suave beso, antes de ir con los de primer curso. Draco por su parte es tutor de una de las clases de séptimo, lo cual es un auténtico descanso porque son algo más manejables que los pequeños.

El día pasa rápido ya que apenas está un par de horas dando clases, suficientes para hacer presentaciones y poco más. Dedica toda la tarde a terminar su plan de estudio para el curso, mientras Scorpius va a comprar el material escolar cosa que debería haber hecho la semana pasada pero que, evidentemente, no ha sido así.

Es va bien entrada la noche cuando decide irse a dormir, pasando por la habitación de Scorpius para verle delante del ordenador.

—¿Por qué no dejas ya eso? Mañana tienes que madrugar.

—Subo el vídeo y me voy a dormir.

Resopla poniendo los ojos en blanco. Sabe que es mentira, y que probablemente estará ahí hasta las tantas. Cualquier día de estos cortará el cable de internet.

—Hasta mañana.

—Buenas noches, papá.

Se encamina hasta su habitación y se tumba en su cama. Una notificación hace que su móvil se encienda. Cuando lo mira, ve que es un aviso de un nuevo vídeo de Scorpius en su canal de YouTube. Abre la aplicación, y llevado por la curiosidad, decide mirar el vídeo que Harry le había dicho esa mañana.

Escucha a Scorpius con tanto que Harry y él se conocieron en la universidad, que se odiaban al principio pero que empezaron a allegarse bien mientras trabajaban en el mismo instituto. Albus sale junto a él en el vídeo, explicando que de ahora en adelante era algo así como familia. Tiene que respirar hondo, y decirse a sí mismo que lo puede matar a su propio hijo cuando Scorpius dice textualmente que "el Drarry es real".

No puede evitar mirar el techo fijamente durante unos segundos cuando ve uno de los vídeos recomendados más abajo, titulado: "TODO LO QUE NECESITA TENER MI FUTURO MARIDO".

Definitivamente tiene que dar de baja la conexión a internet.

* * *

 _Sé que no debería estar publicando esto porque tengo muchas otras cosas que escribir, pero se me metió la idea en la cabeza cuando me puse a ver vídeos de gente grabándose en su primer día de clase porque, bueno, eran la una de la mañana y no tenía sueño, y pensé en lo gracioso que se vería a los padres de todos es s chic s viendo a sus hijos cintas su día a día._

 _Y bueno, eso. No es un gran hashtag, pero tenía que sacármelo de la cabeza para poder continuar con mi vida._

 _¡Hasta pronto!_


End file.
